While You Sleep
by jade22882
Summary: WARNING:SLASH! After a long summer of lust-filled dreams, Harry is thrust into sharing a dorm and some very interesting classes with the one person he hates... and has begun to love. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Author's Note: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. They are, unfortunately, not mine. *sigh* All plot (unless otherwise noted) is mine. This is a SLASH. In other words if you have a problem with gay pairings (boy on boy/ girl on girl) or what they share in *private moments* please do not read. Do not flame me because YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

"Oh God," Harry moaned softly. He was having the most realistic sexual dream he had ever had (and since he was well into puberty, that was

saying quite a bit). _"It's also one of the most erotic," _he thought to himself as a hot mouth covered one of his already puckered nipples, and a

finger gently asked for entrance at his opening. He gasped as the finger began to slowly and steadily slide in and out, and his already straining

erection became almost painful with each gentle intrusion. All thoughts seemed to be plunged from his mind; all, of course, except for those

focused on the one and only person who could make him go hot and cold at the same time.

"God, Draco what are you doing to me?" he hissed through his teeth while straining to push himself even harder on the lusty finger. It stilled

almost instantly.

"Draco?" squeaked a shocked, and unmistakably Weasley voice. Harry's eyes shot open and he looked into the eyes of his best friend, Ron. As he

felt the finger withdraw from his body and the slight sting this caused, he knew this wasn't a dream. He was definitely awake. No doubt about it.

Not a dream? _ohmygod. __ohmygod. OH MY GOD_!

He sat up. His naturally dark skin was barely able to cover the sudden paleness of his face or the dark stain of color on his cheeks. _"What the _

_HELL is Ron doing __in my bed?"_ he thought to himself, _"and why the FUCK was he doing... THAT?"_

Harry took a deep breath and ran a shaking hand through his sleep- tousled, dark brown hair. He quickly covered himself and reached for his

glasses. After taking a deep breath and gathering his thoughts, he raised his emerald green eyes to meet those of his friend.

"Ron, I want an explanation... but not now. I am tired and angry and, MERLIN, have I mentioned confused?"

Ron looked down at his hands to give himself a minute to think. His eyes lighted on the wet finger that had been so thoroughly enjoying itself a

few seconds ago, and his own cheeks went as bright as his hair. He quickly brought his eyes back to Harry's while he put the offending hand out

of sight. He saw a lot of emotions swirling in those piercing green depths, but nothing that would bode well for any romantic intentions. His eyes

quickly sought out the friendlier wall of tapestry surrounding the bed. Even the trademark Weasley temper could not raise enough gusto to match

the mulish look on Harry's face. Ron sighed and ran a hand through his own hair.

"Alright Harry," he said very quietly, temporarily forgetting the silencing charm on the bed, "but… I want a few explanations, too, like, why in

Merlin's name, would you call out _**Draco's**_ name of all people?"

He shot another quick glance in Harry's direction and noted the dark splotches on Harry's cheeks had exploded into an even darker shade of red

that he hadn't thought possible.

"_Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! WHY can't I just shut UP and mind my own business?"_ Ron growled to himself. _"Do I __**really **__want to know? Oh, bugger it. In for a _

_knut… in for a galleon, I suppose." _

"Fine" Harry gritted out. "Now just go to bed. I want to forget this ever happened." After seeing the hopeful look on Ron's face as he began to

recline back, Harry growled, "To YOUR bed, you idiot." Draco would have been very pleased, to say the least, at Harry's look. It was a very

Slytherin/ Malfoy, half- breed of a glare. It sent the hairs on Ron's neck to standing on end and his already deflating erection to go completely

limp. He did the only thing he could in this situation. He jumped out of Harry's bed and dived for his own.

Harry watched as Ron's body disappeared to the other side of the curtains and almost went limp with exhaustion and relief. He sighed and took

off his glasses, throwing the world once again into fogginess as he placed them carefully on the bed side table. He slid down into the awaiting

warmth of his bed, closing his eyes as he absorbed not only the warmth of the bed but the events that had just taken place.

He did not know that two other boys were awake as he slid into unconsciousness. He did not know that Ron's silencing charm hadn't gone

around the whole bed and that one of his dorm mates had just heard everything and lay awake frozen in shock. No. For if he had known,

sleep wouldn't have come. As for the other boy, that certain Slytherin paced his floor trying to decide between the rage he felt toward that...

that... WEASEL… and the pleasure he found in knowing that he was finally getting to Harry (even if it was only through his dreams) and that Harry

had called out his name at the most... inopportune... moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Harry's golden snitch alarm clock began to fly and beep above his head the next morning, he groaned and threw his pillow at it. After burying himself deeper under the covers, he realized that he

could not ignore the persistent snitch when it followed him into the tangle of blankets. Growling deep in his throat like the man who had given it to him- his god father- he threw off the covers and

grabbed the offensive object, silencing it instantly.

Harry groaned again as he quickly placed it back on the bed side table in exchange for his trade- mark glasses. He stretched leisurely and scratched his head as he walked to his trunk, pulling out the

clothes and robes that he would be wearing. He sleepily made his way to the showers, wishing to wash away the tightness in his body and the events that had caused it before anyone else could

invade his privacy. He just needed some time to think.

He stripped down to all his Gryffindor glory and turned on the water in the nearest stall. He gasped when the first spray of water hit him full force, and goose bumps rose on his tanned flesh. As the

stall began to fill with steam, he let out a sound akin to a purr. So absorbed was he in his own thoughts, he did not hear the door to the bathroom open or the sound of another boy disrobing. He was

too lost in the feeling of his muscles relaxing under the intense pressure of the heat and water.

As the door to his stall opened, a gush of cold air hit his back, making him jump and slip on the soap he could have sworn he was holding not a second earlier. He fell right into the arms of Seamus.

"Well, Harry. Here I was coming to seduce you and you jump into my arms. Had I known you would have been so willing I would have definitely come sooner."

Harry's mouth dropped open just as Seamus's came down to crush his lips in a kiss. Seamus, not seeing the look of utter shock on Harry's face, took this as an invitation and thrust his tongue into

Harry mouth and ground his building erection into Harry's thigh before Harry was able to gain enough sense to push him away.

"What the Hell is up with all of you," he practically yelled, while throwing Seamus out of the shower. "Is this 'seduce Harry Potter week?' Or some big joke? Why the fuck can't everyone just LEAVE ME

ALONE?" He said the last while sending the boy- now currently sitting shocked on the cold floor- an icy stare. With a huff, he slammed the shower door and quickly put a locking charm on the door. He

didn't realize that he did it without his wand. He was too mad. He began to furiously scrub the shampoo Hermione had got for him on her trip to Greece into his scalp. Breathing heavily, he tried to keep

his temper but lost his grasp of it when the other boy found his composure and said through the glass,

"Och, Harry, you mustn't be so shy. I know you're an innocent. I'll be gentle."

Harry ripped open the door after muttering the counter charm and glared out at Seamus.

"Don't. Be. THICK!" he ground out. "I do NOT want you. Nor will I EVER want you. I do NOT need you to be gentle for as I do NOT want you to do ANYTHING to me or WITH me" he added as he caught

the hopeful look on Seamus's face, "THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO BE GENTLE! Can you POSSIBLY understand that or do I need to send an owl to St. Mungo's for Umbridge to come back and use that

damn quill of hers on you?"

To his astonishment Seamus only laughed.

"That's one of the things I love about you Harry. You are very cute when you're angry. Now before we continue with our lovers spat I shall leave and allow you to think of all the wonderful ways you

can make it up to me." And with that Seamus grabbed a towel and his clothes and walked out of the bathroom like he had just won an award.

At breakfast Harry was still seething over all that had come to pass barely into the first day of school. As if it wasn't bad enough to have the most tantalizing, erotic dreams about Draco, his sworn

enemy, all FUCKING summer, he just HAD to wake up during the middle of one of the best dreams, with his best friend on top of him doing... naughty... THINGS... to him. THEN to get nearly assaulted

with Seamus's run away dick in the shower was just TOO MUCH. He glanced up when he heard someone choke on their pumpkin juice at the Slytherin table. Silver eyes filled with mirth met Harry

piercing green gaze. For a second he forgot to breath. And then it hit him. Had he said it out loud? Had Draco heard him? _Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Shit! Shit! SHIT!_ Harry's face went deathly white as his

eyes roamed over Draco's face for some hint that he had heard him. He broke eye contact to glance around the Gryffindor table. No one was looking at him in shock or anger. Most were talking

amongst themselves, trying to stay awake, or ignoring him all together. But how had Draco known?

Thankfully, Harry had spent the last two weeks at the Weasleys. While he was there, the twins had noticed he was more introverted than usual and that he often called out in his sleep. They had

made Harry their unofficial test subject in an attempt to cheer him up- unknowingly, of course, to their mother and to Harry. What they gave him was a Deaf-Dumb Dum-Dum (a Muggle sucker with a

Deaf and Dumb charm on it) which, unfortunately for him (and the twins when their mother found out), worked wonders. He was forced to go around for a week, unable to speak or hear until they

found the reversal charm. However, he had learned how to read lips as an unexpected bonus and he put it to use. As Draco began to talk to his friends, he silently reminded himself to send Fred and

George another sack of galleons.

"Nothing's wrong, Pansy. That… Potter… just put his elbow in his eggs and I was fortunate enough to see it. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd rather not go around today smelling like a whore. Get off

me." With that, he saw Draco push the pug- faced girl off his arm and look back at him. The mirth in his eyes was almost gone, replaced now by his flashing annoyance at the girl and then a question

when he saw Harry staring at him. He blushed lightly as an image danced in his mind when Draco arched one of his eyebrows and cocked his head to one side. The same look was always on Draco's

face right before he leaned down and kissed him in his dreams. He quickly ducked his head and pretended to be engrossed in his eggs as he tried to silence his raging hormones.

When the bell rang for the first class, Harry finally glanced down at his time table and groaned yet again that morning, but this time it wasn't in passion. Potions, with Snape, Second Period, with...

guess who?... Slytherin, and it was right after History of Magic. His stomach churned and his head began to ache before he even got to his first class. A flushed and angry looking Hermione met him at

the door.

"Sorry I missed breakfast, Harry," she whispered as they took seats near the back, "but I had an... issue... come up this morning. Sometimes I wish I had never taken the bloody Head Girl position.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped, "what's wrong with you? Are you possessed, too?" Harry looked over at Hermione for any tell-tell signs of sickness and found none.

"Sorry, Harry. Just upset about something. And what do you mean possessed? Never mind. We'll talk later when you copy my notes. By the way, you have a bit of egg hanging off your elbow, did you

know?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry went through the rest of his day in a complete trance. He barely noticed when Snape took points away from Gryffindor on his account when he melted his very first cauldron of the year or even when Professor McGonagall huffed in exasperation when he transfigured his badger into a tea kettle when it was supposed to be a hat. His head was swirling with thoughts and he passed the day wishing he could borrow Professor Dumbledor's pensieve, barely managing to get to the right classes. When at long last the Golden Trio sat down to dinner in the Great Hall, Harry's brain finally slowed down enough to allow him to absorb what was going on around him.

Something was off. As he shot a quick glance at the Slytherin table, he knew that that SOMETHING was in fact at his own table. He looked at his best friends and raised one of his dark brows. Not only were Ron and Hermione not speaking to one another but Hermione was actually not reading for once. In all actuality, what Harry saw made his jaw drop. There before his eyes was Hermione, goody- goody- always- stuck in- a- book- Hermione, with someone on her lap while she nibbled affectionately at their ear. That wouldn't have even been so hard to accept if that person wasn't a girl and... Cho? Cho... CHANG?

Harry had long ago gotten over his crush of the girl in Fifth Year but... still! He shot a quick glance at Ron who he had believed was secretly in love with Hermione- taking into account what had happened recently he wasn't quite sure- and flinched. Ron was pretending to not notice what was going on beside him but as Cho whimpered against Hermione's ministrations and began to squirm in her lap, Harry saw a tick begin in Ron's jaw and his grip on the fork tighten to almost lethal proportions. Before his hot- tempered friend had a chance to unleash his temper, Harry stood up quickly, almost knocking his kidney pie to the floor.

"Uh, Hermione, you said we would talk when I copied your notes from Professor Binn's class, and as I have been sort of lost in my own thoughts today, I need a few more of your notes. So, uh, we need to go NOW so we can, uh, talk and I can copy all those notes before, uh, bed. Yes. Well then."

He sighed again as Hermione ignored him and nuzzled closer to Cho's collarbone. _'No help for it I suppose,_' he thought to himself as he crossed the distance to his friend. He pulled Cho off Hermione's lap and gently but firmly pushed her in the direction of her own house table. He then grabbed the arm of his protesting friend and led her out of the Hall and up towards the Gryffindor tower. At the last moment, Hermione exerted herself and instead led him a few paces away and gave the password to her own room. He stepped into a comfortable room and settled himself into a large poof of a chair facing the couch Hermione chose to occupy. After a few minutes of tense silence, Harry sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"You know, Harry, if you keep sighing like that everyone will begin to say you're in love. Rita will be begging for an interview as her year of silence in almost up."

Harry sniggered and looked at his friend. She smiled weakly in answer and then averted her eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You have never been without some book or another at ANY meal and Cho? You are in love with Ron (even if you aren't ready to admit it to yourself or to him). What were you thinking?" he asked in exasperation knowing SOMEWHERE there was an explanation, for it WAS Hermione after all. He just had to get it out of her. (Quite a feat considering Hermione could talk circles around him and not give him an answer at all.)

"Harry James Potter! Don't you DARE take that tone with me! Who I love and what I do are none of your concern." Hermione jumped up from the couch, eyes flashing and her hair flying away from her face, as she leaned close to Harry.

"Yes, they are, Herm! I am your friend. When you became my friend you gave up your right to privacy and... and... the right to say that something is 'not my concern'...but so did I. Just like you and Ron refused to let me face Voldermort without as much help as you could give, I can't let you make a mistake like this without trying to turn you around right... something YOU are always doing for ME."

Hermione lowered her head allowing the anger to leave her body. She began to tremble and Harry pulled her close whispering words of comfort as silent tears running down her cheeks became body-shaking sobs. He pulled her down to the couch still wrapped in his arms and began to stroke her hair as the sobs grew quieter. Soon Hermione was asleep in his arms and he conjured up a blanket. The talking could wait a few hours while Hermione slept.

Barely an hour passed when one pissed off Weasley slammed Hermione's portrait door open and stormed into her room. Hermione was startled awake and sat up to look over the back of the couch. She was disheveled, with her bushy hair standing up in all directions, her face flushed from sleep, and her eyes glassy from being woken with a start.

Ron stormed over to where his two friends sat and pulled Hermione out of Harry's embrace. His face was distorted in a look of pure fury and Harry had just opened his mouth when a fist flew through the air and caught him right in the eye. His glasses shattered. Bits of glass were being forced into the skin around his eye under the solid weight of Ron's fist. Hermione dove between the two boys, putting a stop to any more attempts of anger fueled punches.

"You WHORE!" Ron bellowed. "Isn't your little girlfriend enough for you? Had to come up here with Harry and get some more? Got tired of having nothing but cunt and had to get yourself a dick, eh? I'm not good enough? It had to be Harry FUCKING Potter?" Ron yelled in Hermione's face as his grip tightened painfully on her upper arm. She let out a whimper at the pain coursing through her arm but kept her eyes level with Ron's.

"I believe," she said coldly, "that it is YOU who do not find ME good enough. Snuck into Harry's bed last night did you? Have a good time? ENJOY yourself?"

Ron dropped her arm like he had been burned and stared into her pain- filled eyes. He flopped down onto the couch beside Harry and buried his face in his hands.

"You knew?" he groaned out from between his fingers.

"Yes, I did," she sighed as she took the seat Harry had sat in earlier that night. "You thought you had put a silencing charm around Harry's bed. Neville heard you utter the charm and was curious, but thought it better to mind his own business. However, Ron, your lack of concern for your studies caused the charm to go around most of the bed... but not all of it," she said all in one breath and held up a hand at both boys to show she wasn't finished as she gulped in air.

"In other words, Neville heard the whole of it. Every last bit of it. He was so upset that he came to me in the morning and told me everything. Harry," she said looking over to him, "that is what I wished to talk to you about." She sat back in her chair signifying that she was finished and looked expectantly at Harry.

"What? I wake up from a dream with him on top of me and I have to explain myself? Damn! Why does everything have to be about me? Ron started it," he said with a whine. Hermione rolled her eyes and then focused on Ron with a raised brow and a patient expression on her face.

"I...I...I... was having dreams... at the Burrow this summer when Harry was there," came a muffled voice from Ron, who still had his face buried deeply in his hands, but somehow knew Hermione as well as Harry were waiting on an explanation. "I always saw two guys. One was Harry. I couldn't see the other boy. He was like a shadow. They were usually... kissing. Harry would be moaning and gripping the other boy very tightly. I would always get hit with such a surge of lust, I'd wake up panting and...well... you know. Well I ignored it because I have been in love with y...ahem.. a certain girl for years and didn't think I was gay. I'd never had an... attraction... for a guy (or another girl besides those bloody Veela, for that matter, but that's neither here nor there) But last night I had another dream where the boys were doing... more than they had done in the previous dreams. I wasn't thinking when I went to Harry's bed, Mione, I swear. It just happened. When Harry called out Draco's name I just woke up from what felt like a trance. I had no idea what I was doing there with him or why."

"Well," Hermione said thoughtfully, "maybe there is an explanation for this. I am going to do my rounds and then go to the library. Ron, you are excused from your prefect's rounds tonight as I believe you are too distraught to even care. Harry I need you to follow me. I know you are bleeding and I am taking you to the Hospital Wing after a slight detour." With that she stood and began heading to the portrait hole, a meek Harry following in her wake. Just as they were stepping through the portrait hole, a weak voice came from the couch.

"Hermione," whispered Ron, "I didn't mean what I said. I was so... angry... and... jealous that you... that you... didn't choose me. I don't think you're a whore. You can't help who you love."

Hermione's face broke out in the first true smile she had displayed that day and she rushed over to Ron. She pulled the tear-streaked face of the boy she had always loved up and kissed him gently on the lips before kissing the streaks down his newly be-whiskered face.

"I owe you an apology for something but it will have to wait. Stay here until I get back. OK? And never think I didn't choose you Ronald Weasley. I chose you when I first saw you and I'll keep on choosing you until you choose me too." With that, she shepherded a grumbling Harry down the hall.

"I get punched and I don't even get an apology. He tries to seduce me while I sleep and he gets kissed. Why is life for an innocent by-stander so difficult?" he asked to a sympathetic looking picture who shrugged in agreement. Hermione giggled uncontrollable and pull the robe of his sleeve to make him hurry along.

When Hermione stopped before the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office, he backed up a couple of steps shaking his head.

"Oh, no you don't Herm. I am NOT going to talk to Dumbledore about this. No way. The scar thing is bad enough."

A voice from behind the gargoyle stopped all arguments.

"What was it you were going to tell me, Harry?" asked a smiling Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling merrily. "Let's go up and have a spot of tea along with a nice chat, shall we? And I'll even get Poppy up here to tend to that eye. Nasty right hook that Weasley has if I might say so. Congratulations, again, Miss Granger on your Head Girl-ship. I am sure you have your duties and a few other items so attend to, so I will not detain you any further. Come along, Harry. I have a bag of sugar quills that even I haven't been able to keep my hands off of."

Harry smiled, shrugged and followed Professor Dumbledore onto the rotating staircase.


	4. Chapter 4

I got two whole reviews! YEA! THANKYOU! *ahem* (no I am NOT trying to sound like Umbridge. lol)  
  
*follows non-reviewers around with unusually sharp looking quill* "I need you to do a detention ," says a manically sweet voice. She then sees all the horor filled faces of her readers and quickly hides the quill behind her back. "Ahem. Sorry 'bout that." :)  
  
Harry sat down across the desk that Dumbledore was now sitting behind. He allowed his eyes to wander around the now famliar room, the soft noises from Dumbledore's gagets distracting him from the reason he was there. As Dumbledore busied himself with conjuring up a tea kettle, calling Madame Pomfrey up from the Hospital Wing, and producing the promised sugar quills, Faulks flew down from his perch onto Harry head. He gave a start and then laughed softly to himself as he stretched a hand up to stroke the unusually warm bird. Large tears fell onto Harry's face and he could feel the glass being pushed out of his skin. He couldn't exactly feel the cuts and bruises heal but as the swelling lessened and fewer pinpricks of pain- that meant more glass was coming out- lessened Harry knew they had also been taken care of.  
Faulks gave one heart-breakingly beautify note and flew back to his perch.  
"Never misses a beat does he, Professor?"  
Well, no," smiled Dumbledore, "I suppose he does not. Now. On to business."  
Harry took a deep breath and let everything that had happened flow out of his mouth. He kept his head down as he spoke, for most of the things he had to say were quite graphic and if he looked up he would choke and be unable to continue. He spoke of the dreams he had all summer. He spoke of Ron. And Hermione. And before he was too mortified he even told Dumbledore about Seamus. He glanced up quickly into the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore and relaxed in his chair.  
"Well, Poppy should be coming in right about now so I will ask you one question and one question only until she is done fussing over you."  
"OK," Harry said as he squirmed lightly in the chair. Dumbledore had a bad habit of asking very strange questions.  
"How long have you been doing wandless magic?"  
Harry stared at Dumbledore like he had just offered him a cockroach cluster. Wandless magic? What was he talking about? This was only his sixth year. You didn't even learn wandless magic until university or auror training. Hell, Some of the professors couldn't even do wandless magic. Has he gone mad? Then an image filled his mind. One where he was casting the locking charm. Then another... and another... *How could I be so STUPID? Why haven't I noticed? One would think I would notice THAT* he smirked to himself. *But NO-O-O-O the GREAT Harry Potter is a duffer. Slytherin? Ha! Should have been sorted into Huffle Puff.* he muttered angrily to himself.  
"I am quite fond of Huffle Puffs, Mr. Potter," said an amused Dumbledore.  
"Right. Sorry Professor. I forgot you could do that." He lowered his head to cover his blush and a sharp knock sounded at the door. Dumbledore called out for the person to enter and Madame Pomfrey strode purposefully into the room. After plopping her medical bag down at Harry's feet she leaned over and began to examine Harry carefully. At the end of all her poking and prodding she deemed him to be in fine working order, and sniffed in Dumbledore's direction as she left the two once more alone.  
"Well, as I now have a very ruffled nurse to soothe I must make the arrangements quickly"  
"Arrangements, Professor?" asked a tired Harry. " What arrangements?"  
Dumbledore smiled softly at Harry and proceeded to tap three different colored glass balls on his desk. He sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers never taking his gaze off of Harry. Within a few minutes another knock sounded on the door. McGonegal, followed by Snape, and a sleepy looking Malfoy entered the room. After Dumbledore conjured up chairs for the three visitors he began to speak.  
  
"Minerva, Severus, I am sure you know why we are here but as Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are quite clueless please give some patience to an old man as he rambles. Now. Harry, in the wizarding world certain... powers may develop faster than one can handle when a wizard enters puberty. In weaker wizards this makes no difference as their bodies are more able to control the new power that begins to flow. However, I am sorry to say, that when an already powerful wizard begins their flight through puberty it is actually quite dangerous for that person and those that surround him or her because the body has not quite adjusted to their new power. Power surges, if you will, happen where the wizard can't control the power. In light of this I am having to make a few adjustments not only to living arrangements but also to class schedules. Harry, I know you have been going through a Muggle puberty for awhile now so don't think I'm totally off my rocker just yet as I am talking about a Wizard puberty. Lemon Drop? No? Alright back to matters at hand. Draco has been going through his Wizard puberty this summer. He still needs to be moitored carefully, of course, but I think he would be good for you Harry in these trying times you are entering."  
"No!" Harry yelled as he got to his feet. "You just can't! Malfoy HATES me. You think it would be good for me to get hexed every time he comes near me? What of this power that you have been rambling about? Could I control it if he angers me beyond recognition? Merlin! One bloody day into school and I'm already in over my head!" He ran his hand angrily through his hair and began to pace as four ses of eyes followed him. He brissled as a familiar drawl echoed through the silent room.  
"Scared are we, Potter?"  
"Of you? Not bloody likely."  
"Then why are you whining so unbecomingly? In case you haven't noticed I am not exactly fond of the idea. Now sit down! You are making me dizzy with with your pointless pacing."  
Before he had time to think a woosh echoed through his head and he raised a hand at Malfoy. A blinding red light flashed towards Draco in what seemed like slow motion. Draco raised his brow and then flicked his own delicate hand toward the oncoming light. It deflected hitting one of the gagets Dumbledore has repaired only last year exploding into a million pieces. He then flicked his wrist again and Harry rose in the air and landed with a quiet thump back into his chair.  
"Feel better now?" Draco asked calmly.  
"Why yes I believe I do," replied Harry. In all actuality he was quite drained but the overwhelming anger was gone.  
"Good. Now if we may be excused," he said pointing to himself and the two other professors, "I heard you mention changing our living arrangements and we can go take care of that while you finish with Potter."  
Dumbledore nodded his consent and watched as they left the room.  
"I know you're tired but to finish up,here is your new time table along with Draco's. You will be dropping Care of Magical Creatures and Divination to make room for two new classes: Advanced Magic and Wizard Sex Education."  
"What?!" gasped Harry.  
"Sex with a powerful wizard is quite different from regular sex Harry. It's an important class where you will learn how to not only ensure your own safty but that of your partner. Now if there aren't any more questions I will lead you to your new room."  
And with a slight shake of his head showing his consent Harry was lead to a different chapter in his ever changing life (not to mention his new room) by Dumbledore. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry yawned as he began to follow Dumbledore into his new quarters through the portrait hole behind a very formidable looking wizard that was introduced as Galerick; barely noting the new password was elbadimrof rewop as he climbed in. The comon room was not done in any house colors but in creams, soft beiges, and deep mutted colors that seem to meld together creating a sense of tranquity. There were two large, comfortable looking chairs, as well as a couch in the center of the room sitting on a very plush looking oriental rug facing toward the fire. Along the far wall were two desks already covered in the boys supplies and a large bookcase filled with books of all shapes, sizes, and colors. To his left were two doors and all Harry wanted to do was find out which one was his and fall on his bed into a deep sleep. It had been a long day to say the least but something held him back.  
"Professor before you show me which one is mine can I ask a question?"  
Well, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said looking over his half moon spectacles, "to quote a certain wizard who said this very same thing not too long ago 'you just did but you may ask another.'"  
"When we were talking about... well... everything... and then when we were talking about the new class you didn't seem to be embarrassed or flustered...or even shocked when talking about.. you know... sex. Why was that? Most teachers would rather die that speak of such matters," Harry blurted out in a rush. He would probably regret asking that in the morning but for now his sleepy brain justified it was a logical question. Dumbledore smiled at the growing boy before him as his eyes twinkled merrily while he answered.  
"I am quite sure you are familiar with the Weasley twins. Are you not? Let me assure you, Harry, instead of them learning a few tricks in their stay at Hogwarts they taught me a few. Quite a few interesting chats with those two I must say."  
And with those words he led a baffled Harry to the first door and ushered him in.  
"Tomorrow you may sit with your fellow housemates, Harry, but when you enter the Great Hall, cast your eyes to the right. If the need arrises there is a table there that only you and Mr. Malfoy are able to see. You may take your meals there to be alone or when things start to get to you. It holds a port key, as well, that will tranfer you straight to your rooms. And with that I shall say goodnight."  
Harry watched the older man walk out of the room and a few seconds later heard the soft click of the portrait swinging back into place. He went to his chest at the foort of his new bed and (after a few seconds of rumaging because Harry had never been one for neatness) pulled out a pair of green boxers with a moving snitch pattern Ron had gotten him last Christmas and began to disrobe.  
He had barely pulled the boxers over his hips when the other door to Harry's room opened and Draco came sauntering in. His step fautered for a second as well as the sneer on his face and, if he hadn't been so damn sleepy, he could have sworn he heard Draco suck in air through his teeth before regaining his composure.  
"Well, well, well, Potter. Those are absolutely... LOVELY. Trying to catch the snitch in your sleep now?"  
"Go away Malfoy. I just want to go to sleep. As we have all our classes together you have plenty of time tomorrow to throw insults at me."  
Harry stiffled a yawn and crawled into his bed pulling the covers up over his bare chest. He checked to make sure the alarm was set and laid his glasses beside it before muttering a charm to turn off the light. Draco's silver hair was glowing in the light from the open door behind him. He walked cat like back into the room closing the door behind him muttering softly  
"Sweet dreams." 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N~ I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys are so great! :) I will try to list everyone in the near future but as I keep uploading chapters as soon as I finish them I haven't been able to properly recognise everyone.~  
  
Harry sat up in his bed, bathed in sweat, and gasping for air. He had just awoken from another dream about Draco and it felt like his body was on fire; arroused more than he'd even been in his entire life. He could still feel those pale hands against him, searing his flesh as his mouth branded Harry as his own. He brushed his damp hair off his face and peeled the covers away from his skin. Throwing his legs off the side of the bed, he shivered involuntarily as he tried to calm his racing heart before he made his way to the bathroom. As he entered the bathroom he ignored the swimming pool like tub and opted instead for a shower. His new classes would be in less than a few hours and right now what he really needed was some peace... and a cold shower.  
He grinned to himself; stiffling a snort. He was wondering what Draco would think if he knew he was having fantasies about him. No, that would have to wait. They had been enemies so long he doubted if the other boy would take it so well. In fact, he hadn't taken it so well either at first but if fighting Vodermort had taught him something it was to take things as they came and never back down. He would wait for Draco. That was all there was to it. But in the meantime Harry stepped under the frigid blast of water and cooled his lust.  
In the other room Draco sat up in his own bed smiling serenely to himself. He had never been one for sleeping and for once was very glad of it. He knew that when Harry found out it was him sending those dreams there would be hell to pay, but for now Draco was just content to be able to reach him, hold him, and revel in Harry's willingness- something he thought Harry would be hard pressed to do if it wasn't in a dream. He would wait. He would be patient and gentle. But as a Malfoy he knew he would always get what he wanted. And he wanted Harry- not to mention his understanding, his trust, and his love. He would start his persuasion tomorrow but for now he was more than willing to listen to the soft gasps coming from what he guessed was one hell of a cold shower. 


	7. Chapter 7

As Harry made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning he couldn't help stealing glances at the blonde Slytherin walking beside him. It was the first time Harry could study him to his heart's content without someone noticing. Draco had grown over the summer quite a bit; sharpening the angles of his once-boyish face as his body sent him towards manhood and his frame was definately leaner than Harry remembered. He was just noticing that eyes he once thought gray were in fact silver laced with seductive swirls of blue when he ran into a very large and hard body sending him flying to the floor. Harry was about to mentally kick himself for making a fool of himself in front of the one person he did not wish to do so when a pale hand reached out to him. Harry took the hand as he helped himself up feeling shivers run up his arm from the contact.  
"Sorry 'bout that 'arry," said a smiling Hagrid still standing in front of him. "Didn' think you wouldn' notice me. Got somethin' on yer mind, eh, 'arry?" As Harry fumbled for an excuse Hagrid turned his twinkling eyes to Drako.  
"Mighty nice of you, Malfoy, to help 'im up. Dumbledor always said you'd turn out alright. Great man that Dumbledore but I'm sure you'd rather be gettin' along to your breakfast. Jus' remember that alo' of people are mighty greatful to you for wha' you be doin' fer 'arry 'ere an' are willin' to forgive your pas' mistakes if somtin' should, er, uh, happen. Right then. I'll see you later Malfoy," Hagrid said to a bemused Draco as he ducked his head in understanding and continued on into the Great Hall.  
"Now, 'Arry I jus' came by to say I'll miss you in class today bu' I was thinkin' that meybe you could come by later today and 'ave a chat with me and Fang."  
"Sure, Hagrid. We have a break around 3:00 today. Will that be OK?"  
"Me Firs' Years will be leavin' around then so 3:00 it is," said a smiling Hargrid. He clapped Harry on the shoulder making his knees buckle and strode off. Harry smiled to himself, shook his head, and went in the Great Hall. He chose a seat between Hermione and Ron that they had saved for him and pulled the plate of toast closer so he could grab some. As he waited for Ron to wake up enough to understand English, he spread marmalade on his toast and speared the last two sausage links with his fork. After falling asleep in his porrige and snorting some up his nose Ron seemed awake enough to have a conversation- even if he was sneezing out little chunks of porrige. Harry and Hermione cast amused looks at each other before hiding their smiles behind various bits of food.  
" 'arry? Are you really sharing a room with Malfoy?" asked Ron as he wiped away the last bit of porrige on his face with the sleeve of his robe.  
"Yup."  
"Bloody Hell, Harry! Dumbledore's really gone off his rocker this time. What did you do this time?"  
"I didn't 'do' anything Ron. I'm just going through 'wizard puberty'- whatever the hell that is- and since Dra- I mean- Malfoy's already been going through it for a while now Dumbledore thought he should sort of help me along. For my preotection or what not."  
"But Harry," said Hermione with a frown crossing her face, "we ALL go through wizard puberty but no one else has been segregated away from the entire school."  
"I know Hermione. But Dumbledore said when a- you know- already powerful, uh, wizard goes through their puberty it can get more intense than when a -uh- regular wizard goes through it." Harry cleared his throat, silently loathing that there was another thing keeping from being a regular person, and looked down at his hands fearing his friends reactions.  
"Harry," said Hermione in a firm but gentle voice, "we've known for a long time that you're poweful. And just because we're not going through what you are doesn't mean we're going to stop being your friends. So stop worrying! Would you like to come over this afternoon or tonight and help me make some socks for the house elves? They're actually going faster than the hats I made last year!" finished an excited Hermione. He had forgotten to tell her last year that Dobby was taking them. The look on Hermione's face was too pleased to ruin right now, especially after what she had just said. He would just have to wait until another time, thankful for the change of subject off what he considered an uncomfortable subject.  
"Sorry, Herm," he said shooting a quick glance at Draco, "but Hagrid wants me over for a chat around 3 this afternoon and it's my only free period. At least I got to drop Divination but now I have Wizard Sex Education and it's a double period just like Advanced Magic. I don't know if I'm upset or grateful about having to drop Care of Magical Creatures. I definately won't miss those skrewts, though."  
"What?!" said a baffled Ron who was now looking at Harry with a mixture of confusion, shock, and amusement. "Tell me you didn't just say Dumbledore is making you have a class about sex."  
At the nod of confirmation Harry gave him Ron sat back on his seat and laughed uncontrollably causing many eyes to look their way.  
"Stop it Ron Weasley! Everyone is looking this way and I don't want everyone in my business."  
"Yup," said Ron wiping a tear from his eye, "Dumbledore has DEFINATELY gone off his rocker this time!"  
Ron was saved from a very nasty comment when the bell rang signaling the end of breakfast. As they gathered their things and made their way out the door Ron leaned in to Harry and cleared his throat.  
"Uh Harry, about last night. I'm sorry I punched you, mate. And, uh, I'm also sorry for the other night."  
Harry saw the bright maroon of Ron's face and decided to have a little fun. He looked around quickly to make sure no one was looking and grabbed Ron on his ass.  
"I'm sure you can think of a way to make it up to me, Ron," he said taking a leaf out of Seamus's book as he shot a wicked smile at Ron. Ron's mouth was hanging open and his already maroon shade went closer to purple. As his eyes began to dart around in fear Harry grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him out of the Hall.  
"It was a joke, Ron."  
Ron made a gurgled sound in the back of his throat and chased Harry all the way to Harry's new class (despite Hermione's yells of protest) before he sat down on the floor and had a good laugh. He would get detention for being late to Divination but as he really didn't like the class anyways and HAD grown up with the twins he allowed himself to appreciate the joke. He was still laughing when Harry darted into the class. He made his way to his own class silently wondering whether he was going to have more death threats today because of his tardy and Harry's absense from class. 


	8. Chapter 8

Harry walked into his new classroom, noting Draco was already there, before taking the only other seat in the room (which was, thankfully, close to him) and allowing himself to look around the room as the teacher wasn't there. There was a set of shelves along one wall with an array of objects Harry was dying to inspect. There were different colored balls of glass filled with swirling mist on one shelve that were emitting a slight hum. On the next shelve were rolls of parchments that were wrapped up tightly but shifting slightly. He frowned at those for soft noises that he couldn't place but sounded familiar were coming from them.  
As he was silently inspecting the next shelve, which contained jar after jar of different materials, he heard the slight swishing that signified someone had entered the room. He looked up and had to bite his lip to contain the gasp of displeasure that was trying to force it's way out of his mouth. Out of the whole school Professor Snape was the last person he wanted to see enter that room. But as Snape began to hang his robe up and gather up some papers on his desk Harry knew it wasn't by any freak accident that he was there.  
"Mister Potter! I assume you understand what a busy man I am," snapped Professor Snape as he caught the look of horror on Harry's face, "so you can stop staring at me as if I have a second head, wasting precious class time, for you may actually learn something from me."  
Professor Snape finally found what he was looking for and leaned back against the desk with a roll of parchmet in his hands. Looking at both boys he said, "As I am sure you both know what sex is and how it is performed I will not bother wasting time going through the basics. And if there are any questions I am sure that you can figure it out on your own."  
"Draco," he said in a gentler tone as he approached Draco's desk.  
"Sir?"  
"In what situation is the incantation 'lubridora' recited?"  
"Sir, it is used as a lubrication spell," said Malfoy turning slightly pink.  
"Very good Mr. Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin."  
Harry had a few seconds of thinking Draco looked very sexy turning pink and wondering if he would change that color if he kissed him on his collar bone before Snape rounded back on him.  
"Potter? What about the charm 'Painiamanagia'? What is it's purpose?"  
Harry tried to come up with an answer but his mind failed him as the vision of creamy white skin flashing in his mind's eye distracted him. He turned a shade of pink as he hazarded a glance at Draco and shook his head signifying that he didn't know.  
"Well, well, well. Can't think of an answer Potter without Miss Granger whispering in your ear? Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape as he smiled at Harry.  
" It's a charm, Mr. Potter, used to manage any... discomfort caused to your partner during intercourse; usually used with virgins or male partners. I suggest you come better prepared to my class in the future."  
And with that Snape began a lecture on charms and potions that were used in sexual situations. Harry pushed his thoughts of Draco to the back of his mind as he began scribbling notes furiously, determined not to fall behind in a class with Draco.  
  
As Harry was leaving the room after a grueling three hours, mildly peturbed at the 2 feet of parchment homework they had recieved, he felt Draco place his hand on his shoulder outside the door and turn him around. Harry barely resisted the whimper he wanted to make at the amount of shivers caused by that hand. However, the images he had been trying to force back flooded his mind and, to his displeasure, he felt his body respond with a vengence. He silently thanked Merlin whoever had invented robes and looked questioningly into the eyes he had admired just that morning.  
"Here, Potter," Draco drawled in his sexy voice handing him a thick volume, "this will help you out. It's where Snape is getting his course material."  
And with that Draco began to walk past him. Harry just managed to grab his hand before he had walked away. Seeing the look of confusion on Draco's face he quickly dropped his hand and blushed.  
"Why do you want to help me?" Harry asked in a confused but honest voice. "You hate me. Last year you said you would get me if it was the last thing you did when you're father was put in Azkaban and now it seems like you... uh... actually want to be friends again. You have barely thown one insult and...well... you're being nice. What's going on?"  
Draco looked around before he pulled Harry into an alcove. With a quick flick of his wrist he encased them in a sound proof bubble.  
"I don't have long because those two stupid goons are to meet me for the next class so I can't give you the long explanation I know you want. Just know that we are on the same side and I will explain everything tonight. Will that hold you until then? Will you not go poking around for the answer which could possibly get us both killed?"  
"I guess it'll have to," Harry said as he ran his hand through his hair. He was a little shocked that Draco would even answer him let alone truthfully but his curiosity was now peaked by the earnest expression that replaced Draco's usual smirk.  
"Well then, last thing before I go. If I am forced to say anything today please know I mean nothing towards you. Your friends already know so don't freak out when they play along."  
And with that he undid the bubble and hurried down the hall. Harry was left to wonder all day at Draco's hidden meaning. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know! I know! You are all wishing I would just shut up and get ON with it already but I have a few people to thank for their reviews. (If, by any chance, you are not mentioned please don't feel slighted in the least as I just keep updating so fast I can't keep up with all the reviews I get as I write.) Anyways! Thanks to the following wonderful people (and one excited best friend who talked me into liking Harry and Draco in the first place): Azhure, Cassa-Andra (who's almost as excited as my best friend. *snigger* they both screamed when I dropped a few bombs. lol!), A Nani Moose, Dracci, Ginzai (my best friend! :) She has great stuff too but you have to DIG for it. And she's a screamer- if you didn't notice that above- for all you singles out there! hahaha You know you love me Cookie. Please don't kill me before I finish the story!), RaynieceMalfoy, Anata, SeppukuKoishii, misst,wilside956, and Juli3ta. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
~A blood curdling scream rips it's way out of the author's throat as she sees her best friend come at her with a wand she borrowed from Draco muttering hexes like the best of them. The author is dodging as best she can and implores her readers to read on while she soothes her maniacal friend. As one particularly nasty curse hits her bum she changes her wording. "Did I say maniacal? I meant beautiful. OW! Sweet! OW! Intelligent! OW! Please ignore us and read on."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When the end of the day finally came Harry could have almost slumped down to the floor in relief. He had tried to push the encounter with Draco to the back of his mind but the harded he pushed the harder it pushed back. He found himself often in a daze and, to his misfortune, the object of many of his teachers wrath. Draco had sniggered along with his fellow classmates, even going so far as to do one of his Golden Boy impersonations, but whenever his friends looked the other way he shot a quick look of apology in Harry direction.  
As Harry made his way to the dorm that he and Draco now shared, mind filled with all the questions he had thought up in his classes, his heart began to beat faster and his steps seemed to quicken. So many people left him out of the loop in an ill attempt to give him protection that he didn't want. And for once in his life someone was going to be honest with him. It was odd that the one person who would choose to be honest with him was Malfoy of all people but the tender feelings that he had tried to choke back for the other boy were now in full bloom. He still didn't know whether or not Draco felt the same but he would find out tonight.  
Involutarily his hand slipped into his pocket and he began to caress the small vile that lay hidden in his robes. If only Snape knew that it was actually him who had given the boy the idea he would probably make SURE Harry's life was a living hell. A surge of guilt rose up in his throat at this thought but he pushed it away. If Snape hadn't accused Harry of pilfering his personal stash so many times it probably wouldn't have stuck in his head. He wouldn't have thought of setting fire to the hem of Snape's robe. Or throwing a W.W.W. firework in a fellow student's cauldron just for good measure. He was- to many people's annoyance- too much of a Gryffindor. But desperate times call for insane actions he told his conscious furiously as his mind replayed the scene of chaos that happened earlier as he slipped unnoticed into Snapes office. He had STOLEN the truth serum and his damn concious just WOULDN'T let it go.  
He finally made it to the portrait hole and, after saying a quick hello to Galerick and the password, he heaved himself on through. He dropped his bag on the couch and went to see if Draco was already there. After looking in all the rooms and seeing that Draco wasn't there he went back to the comon room to start his homework in an attempt to make time pass more quickly. He knew that he was missing dinner but between the guilt and excitement, he doubted if he could have eaten anything. Before he sunk into his thoughts of Draco too deeply he began the essay for the new class with Snape. It was long, tedious work but as repeatedly dipped his quill in ink and scratched out his essay onto the parchment, he found that this was one essay he didn't mind doing. Before he knew it he was rolling up a complete essay and tucking it back in his bag feeling rather pleased with himself.  
Just then he heard the portrait open and turned around in time to see Draco come in. Draco saw him and rolled his eyes. Without a word he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Curious at hearing the water running when Draco had promised to talk to him, Harry followed him in.  
It was now his turn to suck in air through his teeth, for Draco was pulling his shirt off over his head. Harry watched greedily as Draco's muscles rippled with the movement and his eyes filled with lust as they lighted on nipples that were the exact stain of blush that Draco had had in class. He dropped the shirt on the floor and looked up at Harry. He saw the lust in his eyes but knew it was too soon to act on it so he ignored it before his own body could respond and cocked his head to the side in a question.  
This was too much for Harry as he saw the now loose hair fall against the expanse of neck Draco was now showing him. He made a low growl in his throat and took a step forward. Draco quickly realised his mistake and took a step back. But it was too late. Harry shortened the distance between them and wrapped his hands in the moonlight colored silk of Draco's hair before lowering his mouth to Draco's.  
Draco tried to pull away but Harry's grip on his hair tightened as Harry's lips hungrily tasted his. A wave of lust hit him as Harry ran his tounge over his lips asking for entrance before teeth nipped gently at his lips. Both boys moaned low in their throats when Draco finally conceeded and opened his mouth. Harry's tounge darted into his mouth in search for his and coaxed it into his own mouth. Draco hardened painfully when Harry began to slowly suckle on his tounge bobbing up and down on it like he would on a more prefered area of Draco's body leaving Draco in no doubt that Harry wanted him. Now. The thought made him dizzy as he had waited for so long but he tried to fight his foggy brain before it was too late.  
Not sensing that he wanted to pull away Harry let go of Draco's hair before putting his hands to better use. As Harry began to suck, nip, and kiss the collarbone that been such a delicious distraction earlier, his hand roamed over the expanse of Draco's body, both boy's breathing shallow and fast, when Harry's fingers finally lighted on the pants that were blocking his view. He could feel Draco's hardness through the material and smiled to himself as he put his fingers under the material and pushed down in attempt to free it from it's restraint.  
For some reason this seemed to snap Draco out of the fog and his lust filled eyes finally cleared. He flicked his wrist, sending Harry into the air and set him down gently a safe distance away from him as he fixed his pants back into place. He flicked his wrist again and he saw Harry's eyes clear.  
"How did you do that?" asked Harry as he gazed up at Draco.  
"It's a simple charm for clear thinking," he said absently as he sat down next to Harry.  
"Look, Harry, I know this has got to be confusing to you but you have to know a few things before you decide if you want me. It's not that I don't want you- you had evidence enough of that," he said when he saw a hurt look pass over Harry's face, "but it wouldn't be fair to either of us if it was otherwise because years of hate- pretend or not- is hard to overcome. There are things in my past- and present- that you need to know. Go to your room and cool down. I am going to take a shower and then I will come out and talk. OK?"  
He nuzzled into Harry's neck before standing up and pulling the other boy to his feet. He pushed him gently into his room and closed the door. Laying his head against the cool wood he cursed his lack of self control. Any more lapses and it wouldn't be good. He was walking a thin line for Harry but all the risks would be well worth it if he could reach him. He had to get this god awful 'talk' out of the way. He hoped Harry would understand and forgive him but most of all he hoped he could love him. 


	10. Chapter 10

After Draco had softly closed the door behind him, Harry walked over to his wall and slammed a fist into it. Pain radiated from his now crushed knuckles up his arm but he didn't care. He had pushed too hard and now Draco might never come to him. The familiar feelings of self loathing and frustration rose in his throat almost choking him. His body began to hum and a familiar woosh reached his ears. Without thinking he tore into the common room and raised his hand at the fireplace just as the same red light blasted from his hand and made a fire explode in the grate. The flames shot high matching his anger but as the flames licked the old stones at the lip of the fireplace he couldn't help but smile. Maybe the sorting hat had been right after all saying he could have been great in Slytherin because his mind once again went to the vile in his pocket. He drew strength from it and from the dull throbing still in his hand. He would get the truth. And he would get Draco.  
After a quick shower, Draco exited the bathroom through Harry's room expecting him to be pacing in expection and instead caught sight of the new hole in Harry's wall and the electrical feel in the air. Draco swore silently as fear for Harry tore through his heart. If the room was any indication, Harry was leaking power at an alarming rate. He only hoped Harry had found a way of channeling the power before anything happened. He ran a hand through his still damp hair and left the room fully intending to search him out, barely taking note of the hairs on his neck standing in response to the new power field.  
Instead of the long search for him he was prepared to make, he found Harry sitting calmly on the couch as if nothing had happened. Draco let a small sigh of relief excape his lips as he noticed the new char marks on the lip of the fireplace and the roaring fire barely contained within its belly. He made his way silently to the couch, allowing Harry to see him there before taking a seat next to him. He gave Harry a mildly reproving look as he saw the knuckles of his hand.  
"Harry, I want to fix those knuckles before we talk but as I already saw your wall let's just say I think it prudent to ask first."  
Harry gave a silent nod and placed his hand in the one Draco was holding out. Draco lighly ran his fingers over the knuckles concentrating his magic on finding the damage and repairing it. A bright blue light encased Harry's hand and he watched in amazement as his knuckles began to reshape and the damage recede. Draco gave Harry's hand one last brush with his thumb after he was finished before gently laying in back in Harry's lap.  
"Show off," grumbled Harry.  
"Not at all," he said flashing Harry a wicked grin. "If I was showing off I would have done this," he said as he flicked his hand at Harry's face. Harry's vision cleared instantly and he took off his glasses to inspect them.  
"You would think that after so many times of your glasses getting broken you would have learned how to fix them correctly."  
"Hey! I was half asleep when I tried to fix them myself. A lot had happened that day. Give me a break!"  
"Don't go pre-mentral on me, Harry, it was only a joke."  
"Pre- WHAT??!!"  
"You do have a sense of humor hidden in there somewhere, don't you?" Draco asked as he looked Harry's body over questioningly.  
Harry opened his mouth to give a retort and instead found himself laughing. Both boys stared at each other smiling foolishly before Draco's face turned serious once again.  
"You have something for me." It wasn't a question but a statement.  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked as his face turned a slight shade of red and his eyes darted around the room.  
"Harry I know you have it. I would have taken it myself if I hadn't seen you sneak into Snape's office with that scence of chaos this afternoon. After all, you've been through too much already for trust to come easily to you. Especially with me. At least this way you know I haven't tampered with it and won't have to think of a way to slip it to me," he finished with a knowing look.  
"Right," Harry said as he pulled the vial out of his pocket and gave Draco a sheepish look.  
Draco scooted closer on the couch and looked deep into Harry's eyes.  
"Just three drops and try to understand, OK?" whispered Draco as he nervously stuck out his tongue.  
Harry took off the stopper and lifted the vial up to Draco's toungue before dropping three drops onto it's pink surface. Draco brought it back into his mouth and swallowed. Harry saw Draco shiver as the potion made it's way through his system and wondered if he could have taken it so well had their postions been reserved. He swallowed his hesitance to learn what secret Draco thought he wouldn't be able to accept and continued on in a business like manner.  
"What is your name?"  
"Draco Thomas Malfoy."  
"Why were you so mean to my friends on the train that first day?"  
"I was jealous it wasn't me there with you."  
Harry allowed himself a few seconds to relish the thought that maybe Draco had cared about him longer than he thought before continuing.  
"Where does your loyalty lie?'  
" With The Order of the Phoenix and you."  
"Tell me what it is that you have kept from me."  
"Dumbledore knew when you returned back to the Wizarding world that Voldermort would soon follow if for no other reason than to take care of the one person who was able to defeat him. He knew that my father was an avid supporter of Voldermort and that he would return to him. He also knew that he had forced my mother to join against her own will. Dumbledore called my mother to Hogwarts on pretense of talking about my enrollment here when my father was away on business and instead talked of me acting as your protector and a spy, as I was in your year and my father was in Voldermort's inner circle I was perfectly placed for the position. He knew as my mother is part Veela that she could not betray her mate but that the way my father had treated me while I was growing up gave me no such loyalties. I adopted a nasty attitude towards you as any child of a Death Eater would have and have successfully passed information to Dumbledore over the years that spared many lives. I have not always been there to protect you but as long as I live I will continue to make sure you live as well."  
Draco summoned a glass of water as his throat was becoming parched and took several long drinks. After having only Crabbe and Goyle to talk to for months on end, so much talking was actually making his voice quite raspy. He took a quick breath as the truth serum gave him another push and he continued.  
"Dumbledore soon saw that as your 'shadow protector' I wasn't very effective. As the years went by and my feelings for you grew, my moods became less... even... and my work suffered. He knew it was hurting me everytime I had to throw a cutting remark your way and thought it wouldn't be too much longer before I broke from the strain of it. When my father was sentenced to Azkaban he thought it would be safe if I persued a friendship with you. As long as it was in secret, as my father's friends still visit the Manor and talk of Voldermort's plans, it would better serve the both of us. However, you so genuinely believed that I hated you I couldn't get close enough to you to tell you the truth. I was getting quite desperate until I entered my Wizard puberty and realized there was a link between us. I...I... began to visit you in your dreams doing to you what I wanted to share with you when you had a choice. Dumbledore didn't know of it but I thought if I reached you in lust that I could reach you in friendship. The door would already be open after you accepted you might be attracted to me. When Dumbledore DID find out he wasn't very happy but understood why I was doing it. He knew you had your father's streak of stubborness. He was trying to think of a way to put us together when you provided it for him with your own Wizard puberty. The rest I believe you know," he finished looking at his hands.  
The room was silent for a few minutes and Draco's heart began to break when he thought he had lost Harry. He was about to stand and leave Harry alone when a quiet voice began to ask more questions. The truth serum was starting to wear off but he didn't care. He had helped to keep Harry in the dark for years and even if he hated him in a few minutes he wanted to finish telling him what he wanted to know.  
"So what happened with Ron? Why was he also seeing the dreams? Why was he hit with the same... lust... I was? And why was Hermione not?"  
"Because when you made him your friend you connected youself to him as you did Hermione. When your powers began to leak it went to the the closest link you had. If Hermione had been in the same room, she too, would have seen the dreams and been privy to the... feelings... you had."  
"You said that my friends already knew. What do they know and how long?"  
"When they became aware of the Order they found out about my role in Dumbledore's plans- nothing else- and were sworn to secrecy as well as continue on as if they knew nothing and I was still the rat bastard they had hated for years."  
"Do you love me?"  
"Harry, I can't answer that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm scared."  
"Of what?"  
Draco ran a trembling hand through his hair and looked into the emerald green eyes that were fixated on his face.  
"I don't want to loose you."  
Harry saw the fear reflecting in Draco's eyes and pulled the vial out of his pocket for the second time that night. He allowed three drops to hit his tounge before swallowing and looking at Draco. As warm shivers raced through his veins he saw the fear melt away into complete shock.  
"Why did you do that?" Draco gasped.  
"I gave you no reason to trust me either. Ask me."  
"Will I loose you?" Draco asked in an almost inaudible whisper.  
"No."  
"Yes. I love you. I have since I first saw you in the robe shop. It broke my heart to see your distaste but it was for the best. Harry? Do you hate me for what I've done?"  
"No, Draco," he said pulling the other boy to him and began to lightly caress his back.  
"I'm hurt that so many years were wasted where we could have been close but I don't hate you. I may not like it but I understand everyone thought it was for the best."  
Draco turned grateful eyes up to Harry and kissed him gently on the lips. Before Harry could deepen the kiss Draco pulled away placing a hand on Harry's chest.  
"Not right now, Harry. Soon, I promise, but it's late and five years can't go away in a few hours. Please understand. I want you to love me first," he whispered so quietly Harry almost didn't catch it. Draco stood up pulling Harry with him. He placed another kiss on Harry's lips before saying goodnight and going to his bedroom. Harry stood there for a few minutes before whispering quietly,  
"I already do love you, Draco, but I'm still waiting to wake up and find that all your words were just part of the dream I've had for so long that you actually loved me back."  
And with that Harry went to his own room cursing himself silently for being afraid and allowing one more person to slip away without knowing how much he loved them. 


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the week had seemed to fly by for Harry. He was finally able to to spend the time developing the relationship he had wanted for so long with Draco. It wouldn't have seemed like much to anyone else but Harry did everything he could to gently woo the boy he was falling more in love with at each passing day. He would pull Draco into alcoves away from prying eyes between classes to say a quick hello and steal a kiss before darting away. He would throw insults at the boy while slipping notes to him as he held his robes in what everyone saw as a display of their usual hatred. He would curl up on the couch at night with his hands entertwined with Draco's as they talked until both boys' eyes began to droop. He was always careful not to scare Draco away with any physical advances but made sure Draco knew he still wanted him with every goodnight kiss they shared. He had even made sure there was a calla lilly and a pale pink rose on Draco's pillow every morning. Draco had expressed his confusion at this gesture the first time Harry had done it but Harry had laughed as he explained he had spent too much time with Hermione and had learned that the calla lilly was often used as a symbol of death and the palest of pink roses smbolized birth. He had only meant to show the death of past hatred and the beginning of new love, the last of which was murmered against Draco's ear.  
Things had continued on in this vein until Friday morning when they found themselves once again in the Wizard Sex Education class. They were both looking forward to the weekend as it was the first Hogsmede trip of the year and they were planning to go together (even if Harry was having to go under his invisibility cloak). When Snape glided into the room their excitement barely dwindled but they hurriedly painted a bored expression acoss their countenances.  
"Hand in your parchments," Snape drawled without preamble and both boys held out their parchments for Snape to take. He snatched them away almost menacingly and tossed them on his desk before turning his attention back to the boys. He stared at them for a few tense seconds before taking a deep breath and beginning his speech.  
"As loath as I am to give two sixteen year old boys the information they need to perform such a serious act without blowing themselves up, Dumbledore has expressed a certain urgance in getting it out of the way despite my feeling otherwise. You will want to take detailed notes if not only for your examination that will come at the end of the term, but also so you can both get it right if the...need... arises and won't destroy yourself and some poor unknowing soul. Do I make myself clear?"  
Both boys shifted uncomfortably in their seats before giving him a nod in understanding and grabbing out the needed quills and parchment.  
"Magic Sharing," Snape began when he thought both boys were ready. "It is what happens when two people of the wizarding world have sex. With regular wizards it happens naturally and with Muggles it happens not at all. But as you are not regular wizards or planning to connect yourselves in such a fashion to a Muggle I will get to the information most viable to you. ... Potter! If you would be so KIND as to stop looking at me like you do Dumbledore when you think he is off his rocker I could get back to the point. I am not implying that there are Muggles unworthy of someone as GREAT as yourself," he said with a snear and a raise of a black eyebrow. "But as you are now in school and without any Muggles around to engage in such activities with I was trying to save you both about an hour of lecture and two parchments of notes. I would suggest you save your Muggle questions for Mr. Weasley and allow me to continue."  
"Sorry Professor."  
"Yes, Potter, I am sure you are. Now back to the point. With such GREAT and POWERFUL wizards such as yourselves the matter is a little different. With regular wizards the excess power is grounded naturally and automatically. However, in your cases the magic will try to bond with that of your partner. It not only heightens the experience as it allows to you also feel what your partner is feeling but provides a dangerous situation if you can't keep your head. The magic has to be contained as well as grounded manually. There is also the possibility of the magic you possess to be unable to bond with that of your partner. Potions can remedy this problem but we will discuss that next week. With so many dangers involved it is why everyone of above average power is highly cautioned only to bond with their life mate and even then testing the compatibility of both person's magic is recommended. Are you understanding what I am saying so far, Potter, or do I need to go over it again?"  
"I understand, Professor," Harry ground out. He was beginning to bristle at Snape's words. He felt his new powers began to bubble up in response and quickly pushed them back down as hard as he could. He saw Snape take a step back and look at him questioningly. He must have felt the power surge but at least he wasn't sporting a new fire hairdo. With that picture now flashing in his mind Harry almost smiled when Snape took five points from Gryffindor for being unable to contain himself in class. He did, however, smile when Draco let out a snort. Apparantly Draco visiting his dreams had strengthen the link with him and allowed him to see flashes of what Harry was thinking. At least he wasn't the only one who thought it was funny. Snape did not seem so ammused.  
Before he had a second to react, Snape had raised his wand and pointed it at him. He felt a familiar tug on his brain as Snape began to search his thoughts for the thing he found so amusing. A few minutes passed by with many of his thoughts laid bare to Snape before Snape finally found the offensive image and released his hold on Harry's mind. Snape had a malicious smirk on his face as he bore down on Harry.  
"You haven't been practicing you Occulmency, Potter. Five points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher and you will stay after class to discuss matters further."  
And at that Snape began his lecture once again, ignoring both boys with a vengance. At the end of the class Harry watched as Draco packed away his things and left the room. Harry had finished packing away his things and had been sitting for almost five minutes before Snape finally deemed him worthy of notice.  
"Mr. Potter. In the future you will try to refrain from disrupting my class. No matter what you think of me it shouldn't come out- no matter how I provoke you. One of Voldermort's biggest strengths is provoking people to such a point they forget to act wisely and instead act on their feelings. They have all died. Learn to control yourself. It may be the one thing that saves your life or that of another in the near future. You may go."  
"No punishment?"  
"No, Potter, unless you WANT it there shall be no punishment this time."  
Harry had grabbed up his bag and was about to dash to his next class when Snape once again asked for his attention.  
"Potter?"  
"Yes, Professor?"  
"No matter how much of a 'greasy git' you think I am, if you would have only asked for the serum I would have given it to you. I understand your need for complete trust. That is all."  
Snape breezed past him in the doorway and headed off down the hall without looking back. If he had he would have seen a confused boy watching him until he turned a corner. 


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING! If you are under the age of 17 and do not have your parent's permission to read this, this is not the place for you. The chapter is not for the kiddies. My deepest apologies and sympathies to those this message effects.  
  
For Draco it had been another long day. Between his classes, Snape's attack on Harry, and having to deal with the other Slytherins, Draco was ready to punch his own wall. He knew his power was close to overflowing so he decided to skip dinner and go back to his room to discharge some of the energy. He took a quick shower and after dressing himself in a billowy silver shirt and a tight pair of black pants he padded barefoot to his room. He placed his hand on the stone to the left of his dresser and pulled out a black box when the stone melted away. He flicked his wrist at the wall beside his bed and a large stereo system melted into place.  
He remembered a long time ago someone telling him Muggle objects didn't work at Hogwarts- that there was too much magic. After his third year he had found a way to wire his favorite device to run off magic. He gave a small smile as he thought of this and opened the box to reveal a collection of CD's. He searched it's contents until he found the most worn CD in the box. He quickly placed it in the stereo and stepped back as he waited for his favorite song to start playing.  
  
~  
  
When Harry had seen that Draco hadn't come to dinner, he made his excuses to his friends and made his way up to their dorm room; pockets full of random items from dinner he had been able to pilfer when no one was looking. When he stepped inside their common room he could actually feel the beat of the song that was loudly playing from Draco's room. Curious at hearing the Muggle song "All the Things She Said" coming from Draco's room, he went over to the door and pushed it open as quietly as he could. After the first wave of sound hit him he found Draco in the middle of the room surrounded by streams of blue light so bright it almost hurt to look at him. But Harry couldn't tear his eyes away. Draco was dancing, completely lost in himself, the music, and what he was creating. He had seen people dance before but he had never seen something that even compared to what Draco was now doing.  
He was so astounded by Draco's beauty that he didn't realize his feet had taken him into the room until the song ended and Draco looked up at him. The light that had been coming from him stayed in his eyes as he slowly made his way over to Harry. He waved his hand at what Hary was now sure was a stereo, starting the song over, and grabbed Harry's hand.  
"Let go," Draco whispered as the blue light began to radiate off his skin once more.  
Harry unlocked the door on his own magic and felt it begin to lick at his skin as Draco pulled him close. Draco kept his eyes locked on Harry's as he slid his hands up Harry's chest and onto his shoulders. With a gentle push, the fabric of his robes fell to the floor. He grabbed the hem of Harry's shirt and pulled up until it too fell to the floor. Harry's breathing was, by now, coming in soft gasps, and he pulled the other boy to him by the wrists and brought his lips down in a hungry kiss. He suckled gently at Draco lips until he heard the other boy whimper and raked his teeth over Draco's bottom lip before licking it in question if Draco would open for him. Draco opened his mouth and Harry slid his tounge into the welcoming depths of his mouth. He explored every valley, ran his tounge over the roof of Draco's mouth before pulling back and putting his mouth against Draco's ear. He blew softly on the delicate shell before sucking the lobe into his mouth. He felt Draco begin to shiver and let go of his wrists before pushing his hands under the silver shirt. He ran his fingers lightly over the expanse of Draco's back in addictive patterns before pulling back enough to lift the shirt over his head. He put his mouth on Draco's neck and kissed his way down to his collarbone in a mock apology for having to pull away.  
  
"Tell me you want this," whispered Harry as he pressed his body against Draco's.  
"I do," gasped Draco. His eyes were dialated and his breathing ragged.  
"Tell me you love me."  
"Oh God, Harry," Draco gasped as Harry pushed down on the waist of Draco's pants. "I have never loved anyone before you and I will always love you."  
Harry took a pink nipple into his mouth and flicked his tounge over it. For a few minutes he was content to allow his mouth to worship it before moving to the other one. He rubbed his lighly whiskered face over it's puckered surface before kissing a trail down Draco's stomach. He flicked his tounge into Draco's belly button before resting his hands on Draco's ass and concentrating on the shaft of Draco's desire. He swirled his tounge over the tip before taking the head slowly into his mouth. He licked the underside of the penis and then the ridge around the head. Draco was by now moaning loudly and grasping Harry's shoulders in support. As Harry took Draco's full length into his mouth, those soft white nail dug into his back. He moved slowly up and down the length of him thoughoughly enjoying the feel of Draco's penis hitting the back of his throat before Draco pulled him back up.  
He kissed him passionately, licking his own flavor off Harry's lips while he ran his hands through Harry's hair. As he pushed down on Harry's own pants he let his lips fall to the curve of Harry neck. He sucked hard, wanting to brand Harry as his, before licking and kissing away the pain that he had caused. He was slowly pulling Harry to the bed when Harry leaned over and pulled Draco off his feet. He clutched him tightly to his chest as he closed the distance to the bed. He set him down, softly kissing him once more as he persuaded Draco to roll onto his stomach. Harry kissed his way down Draco back before parting his cheeks. He began to run his finger along the valley of Draco's ass before lightly swirling the entrance of Draco's body. He whispered a charm and gently prodded a now wet finger into the hole. Draco gasped and tightened up for a few seconds before relaxing against the soft movements of Harry's finger. He moved it in and out slowly, allowing Draco to grow accustomed to the feel. When Draco began to push back, moaning softly, he inserted a second finger. He would pull them out almost all the way before plunging once again into the depths of Draco's body.  
He pulled away again whispering the same charm and gasped as his own shaft was coated with a cool gel. He pulled Draco into a postion that would be more comfortable for them both and gently prodded the opening with the head of his penis.  
"I love you Draco," he said as he leaned down one last time to place a gentle kiss on the boy's hip. Draco whimpered and pushed back, ready to connect with his mate.  
Harry paused for a second, whispering "Painiamanagia" before gently pressing into Draco. After allowing Draco to adjust to this new intrusion, he sank fully into Draco's willing body. Wave after wave of pleasure hit them both. Where one's sensation ended and the other boy's began they didn't know. Red and Blue light began to swirl around the boys and began to meld as Harry pushed into Draco time after time. He reached foreward and wrapped his hand around Draco's throbbing penis. With every push he mimicked the action on Draco until they were both calling out each other's names.  
Harry felt Draco's release building and quickened his pace. With muted yells they came together in a fierce orgasm. Their magic blended into one form and the boys called their magic back before falling into each other's arms. Draco saw Harry staring down at him intently and tried to hide his look of discomfort from him but Harry had already caught it. He parted Draco's legs and soothed him when he whimpered.  
"Let me," he whispered. Draco relaxed and Harry summoned a wet hand towel from the bathroom. Towel in hand, he muttered "Scourgify" before allowing his magic to search out any damage in Draco's body he might have caused. When he was certain that Draco was fine, he placed the wet towel firmly against Draco's opening. Draco bit his lip and quickly looked away while trying to ease his body away from the pressure. He felt Harry sending him comfort and love over the link and looked up to meet the eyes of his love.  
"Don't think that I do this to hurt you, Draco. I know it stings because I feel it too. But I swear to you it will lessen your discomfort in a few minutes. I don't think I will ever deserve it but I know I have your love. Now I will have to ask for your trust."  
Draco shifted closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around him before burying his face in Harry's neck. Harry kept the towel in place but brought his other hand up to Draco's hip. He brushed it lightly with his thumb as he kissed the top of Draco's silken head.  
Draco felt his body start to respond again at the close contact he had with Harry and the intimacy of the place Harry was pressing against. Harry chuckled softly when a few images made their way acoss the link and pulled Draco closer still. He summoned the covers from the foot of the bed and spread the black silk around them both before turning his attention to Draco once more. He concentrated his magic into his hand and when he felt the heat of the magic's response, he swept it over his lover's face.  
"Sleep," he whispered, "and if you're hungry when you wake up my robe is full of dinner I nicked for us." With a small smile Draco closed his eyes and relaxed his body giving in to the magic persuation Harry had used. Harry ran his calloused fingers through Draco's hair a few times before whispering his love once more and closing his own eyes; ready to join Draco in his dreams.  
  
A/N: For anyone interested the song Draco was dancing to was by T.A.T.U. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yea! My computer is FINALLY working! I really am sorry about the wait and can only hope everyone can forgive me. I realised that if I replaced the author's note with this chapter no one would get the message that there was a new chapter so unfortunately the author's note has to stay. *whimper* Anyways! While I was reading over what I had written previously (as it has been FOREVER since I was able to write) I noticed that in Chapter 6 that half the chapter was gone. I don't have any idea what happened to it but it is by nothing short of a miracle that everyone was able to follow the story (such wonderful, smart reviewers I have!) Anyways! (Damn I say that alot.) After I finish re-writing chapter 14 I will be going back to finish the rest of chapter 6 and then the story will be back on track! Just letting you all know! :)  
  
And for any new comers please remember that reviews are ALWAYS welcome and as this story IS rated R it is NOT for children. -jade  
  
Both boys were startled awake when the door to Draco's bedroom crashed opened at the hands of a very pissed-off Snape. He stalked into the room, huffing like an insulted Hippograph, and followed closely by an amused Dumbledore who didn't seem to think finding the boys in such a compromising situation was anything out of the ordinary. Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes away from the boys to allow them some privacy while they hastily attempted to pull on their clothes but Snape was too livid to even follow the protocol of decorum. He went to the bed, his chest heaving, his face pale, and his hands curled into deadly fists.  
"What the bloody HELL is... THIS?" he hissed through his teeth while gesturing wildly at the bed and pointing at them each in turn.  
"Well Sev, I think it is quite OBVIOUS what THIS is," replied Draco fumbling with his pants under the covers but sending Harry a look of amusement nevertheless.  
"With all the wards placed on Hogwarts, not to mention on your rooms, did you honestly think magic of such a serious nature would go unnoticed?"  
"Well, really, Sev, I think it's, again, quite OBVIOUS that we didn't really think about that juicy tidbit of information. We must have had other things on our minds."  
Harry had just gotten over the shock of his lover calling THE Severus Snape, most hated and feared of all teachers of Hogwarts, "Sev", as Draco continued to talk to him as an equal when Draco had made his dry little joke. He snorted, despite his efforts to stay out of it, and quickly covered his mouth with a hand. Unfortunately the sound not only made Snape's temper rise but also drew his attention.  
"And YOU, Potter," he snarled, "You of such HIGH morals and LITTLE brain...omph!..." Snape's words being cut off when a burst of blue light hit him in the chest sending him sprawling into the far wall. Draco was crouching before Harry on the bed with a shaking hand still in the air. The blue fire was dancing along his skin and when he finally managed to calm down the fire settled in him eyes when he began to speak to Snape.  
"You have every right to call me to task my DEAR god father but you shall not say another word about my mate in my presence. That is the only warning you get, Sev, don't be too hasty to forget that."  
"That is quite enough Mr. Malfoy. I am sure you could both use a few minutes to clear your heads and... ahem... right your clothing and then perhaps we can discuss this issue a little further," Dumbledore said flashing them a wide grin. He walked over to Snape and helped pull the other man to his feet. With as much dignity as he could muster considering he was still doubled over from his godson's attack he allowed Dumbledore to assist him in going to the common room.  
The boys shared guilty looks before falling into peals of giggles. Harry grabbed Draco around the waist and pulled him tight as their laughter died down a few minutes later. He brushed a smiling kiss on Draco's lips before grinning mischeviously up at Draco.  
"Your mate am I?"  
"Well of course, Potter," he said grabbing Harry's ass through his now in place pants. "In case you weren't listening in class because my sex appeal was getting to you, once two powerful wizards and their magic bond they are mates for life." He sighed an abused sounding sigh and flicked his hair out of his eyes. "So I guess I am now stuck with you forever, Harry."  
Harry pushed Draco down on the bed and rolled his thin frame on top of him, pushing him deeper into the matress.  
"Damn right," he growled and seared Draco's lips with his own.  
  
Draco was beginning to feel his body respond to Harry's intense kiss when Harry's body seized up and the door to their link slammed shut. Draco let out a muffled cry when Harry began to convulse and pulled his body out from under Harry's so he could call out for the professors that were in the next room. He couldn't even scream when Harry's body arched and his hands gripped his thigh in a pain wrentching grasp but Harry's own scream was enough to alert them.  
The two professors ran into the room deathly pale just as he pulled Harry into his lap and began to rock in an attempt to soothe whatever demon was possessing his mate. He glared at the frozen professors with a look mixed between fear and anger.  
"Don't just stand there. Help him!" he screamed.  
Snape quickly put a silencing charm on the room before walking to Draco and attempted to pull the still screaming Potter out of his arms.  
"Don't TOUCH him!" he roared and Snape backed away as Harry's mate called his magic, ready to battle anything for the boy. The room sizzled and Snape tried to calm him as Dumbledore was calling Poppy through the fireplace to tell her to clear out the ward, apply a protection and silencing spell, and ready a bed for Harry.  
"Draco, I am not going to hurt him,"Snape soothed, "But by the angry welt that is developing around his scar, my guess is that the Dark Lord is in one hell of a rage. He needs to go to the Hospital Wing. Despite how frail he looks, with all the thrashing, not to mention the dead weight, I doubt you can carry him. We have to hurry, Draco, if we are to give him any relief. Please give me Potter."  
"No!" he growled in a manner very unlike himself. He pulled himself and Harry out of the bed and motioned to the fireplace. In understanding, Dumbledore grabbed up a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire. As he carried Harry into the fire he heard Snape say they would meet him there before he said in a firm but shaky voice,  
"The Hospital Wing." 


	14. Chapter 14

In the Hospital Wing Madame Pomfrey was forcing potion after potion down Harry's throat in an attempt to calm him into a dreamless sleep. When he finally sagged against the boy who still held him in a tight grasp everyone in the room sighed in relief. Three grave faces hovered over Harry's bed as they looked at the sleeping boy. When Madame Pomfrey began to fuss over the cuts and brusing Harry had caused to Draco with his thrashing Professor Snape pulled Dumbledore away from the crowd.  
"Will he be Ok?"  
"I don't know, my dear Severus, but as this was the worst one yet it may be best to bring him around as quickly as is safe. It may mean the difference between life and death for some people."  
"I agree."  
"Well there is a first time for everything. Now. Can I trust you to watch over the boys while having a word with Poppy?"  
"Of course."  
"Good. Then I'll leave you to it."  
Professor Snape watched as Dumbledore pulled the protesting nurse away from her charge and led her to a safe distance where they wouldn't be overheard. But even Dumbledore hadn't expected such a show of outrage as her words carried over the vast distance.  
"You old fool! I most certainly will not! Get it out of your head this instant! He needs his rest and I will not have you meddling in affairs you know nothing about!"  
Snape grinned a wicked smile as he watched the exchange so he didn't notice the yelling had procured another listener. Only Draco's silent gasp drew his attention.  
Draco was trying to pull an ashen faced Potter close as Harry feebly tried to push him away. Draco looked hurt but allowed Harry to sit up as his arms fell away. Harry hissed a breath through his teeth and grabbed his head as a scratchy voice came from his mouth.  
"Dumbledore. I.... need...to speak.... to Dumbledore."  
Dumbledore and Pomfrey had stopped their conversation and rushed to his side when he began to speak. Poppy began to do readings while Dumbledore looked Harry in the eyes. He saw their blood shot state and the ashened face and was about to say that whatever it was could wait when he noticed the stubborn jut of his chin. He chuckled silently reminding himself to tell Harry he got that from his mother as he sat down.  
"Make... them... go. All of... them," he said as Draco scooted closer and once again tried to give Harry his support. He pulled back as if slapped but rose with the others to leave. As the door finally closed Dumbledore looked at Harry with fatherly concern and waited for him to pull enough energy to speak. He knew that if the boy was fighting against so many potions it had to be important and only patted Harry's hand as the seconds dragged by. Harry seemed to pull from his magic the strength to fight off the potions and girded himself for a long talk.  
"When it hit me... Voldermort... was very angry. At Lucious Malfoy. Said he had allowed his son to bond with me...unfaithful servant... cast the Crutiatus on him. Was going to kill him. But Lucious said it was a surprize when the curse let up. A present. He put his son up to the whole thing. Said after the bonding Draco would lead me like a sheep to the slaughter. He cast the curse... one more time...for his impertinence... felt like forever. And then it all went black again."  
"Is that why you asked for Draco to leave the room? You thought his father was telling the truth?" Dumbledore asked in a gentle voice as Harry's breath hitched.  
"No. It wasn't that at all. So many people. Dead. All because of me. His father knows about the bonding now. I'll loose him too!" he sobbed into Dumbledore's waiting shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time until Harry slumped back to the bed with fatigue. Before allowing the potions to take effect he focused one last time on Dumbledore.  
"Must... push him... away."  
As Dumbledore tucked the covers around him he muttered softly to the sleeping boy, "I can only hope not. I also have hope Draco is of finer mettle than you give him credit, Harry."  
And with hat he left the room pulling Professor Snape and Draco with him as he made his way to his office.  
"I know you wish to be with him young Master Malfoy but we need to call an emergency meeting of the Order. Draco," he said as the boy continued to protest, "Harry is sleeping and will be just fine in Poppy's care. As the meeting concerned you to a great degree I must insist you be present. Severus, go call the others."  
"Yes, Headmaster."  
"Come along Mr.Malfoy. We have important things to discuss."  
  
Less than an hour later Dumbledore's office was filled with darkly robed people- many not wanting to give away their identity as their missions were highly secert. Draco took this all in with a practiced eye but his thoughts still laid with a dark haired Gryffindor lying in a hospital bed too far away for his comfort. Just as he was about to growl in frustration and begin pulling out his hair Dumbledore rose from his desk and called order.  
"I can not give you a long explanation as to why we are all here for the matter is quite urgent and must be addressed with haste. But what I can say is that due to interesting circumstances Harry has been bonded with young Master Malfoy here."  
Dumbledore paused and allowed for a few minutes of gasps, muttered oaths, and whispered conversation before calling their attention back to him. His eyes sought out each member asking for silence without saying a word.  
"I can understand your shock but let me remind you the details are for another day. The reason we are here is not on account of Mister Potter but rather Master Draco. It seems his father as well as Voldermort now know of the bonding and he is in grave danger. Of course their dorm will have extra wards added as well as a few inconspicuous guards but we need ways to keep his father away from him without them finding out we know that THEY know."  
A smattering of agreements filled the air along with suggestions. Remus Lupin stepped foreward to privately ask to help with the wards and was met with all the staff nodding and saying the same. All the commotion had provided Draco the perfect time to think as he was virtually forgotten and pushed to the side. He sat in one of the pouff chairs situated by the Headmaster's fireplace and stared off into space. He felt a leg slid onto his arm rest just as his thoughts turned towards murdering the Dark Lord for his impudence at harming a Malfoy mate. He sighed and looked up into the eyes of his godfather who was silently waiting for Draco to do just that.  
"I am sorry about earlier, Draco. Surely you must know that."  
"Of course I do. If I was in your position I would have laughed my ass off at the irony and then acted in the same way."  
"Mind your language," Snape said automatically. "You must be taking this pretty hard. You aren't sulking in the least."  
"Malfoy's don't sulk," he said with a dignified sniff.  
"I beg to differ but we shall discuss this later. Are you going to be OK?"  
"When that batty old man says I can go back to Harry I will be just fine."  
"Well then it should improve your mood greatly that the meeting is over."  
"Huh?"  
"You've been too preoccupied in your own thoughts to even notice. How very un-Slytherin of you," Snape teased lightly.  
But his words were falling on deaf ears as Draco had already jumped to his feet and was running out the door to get back to Harry's side, barely noticing the grumbles of people he pushed past. Dumbledore apeared by Snape's side in time to hear the other man sigh.  
"Do you think he even cares that we figured out how to protect him?"  
"For some reason, Severus, I highly doubt it." Both men shrugged and chuckled softly as if they weren't in the midst of a war that could see them all dead. They had learned early on it was best to take one day on at a time and enjoy the little surprizes life threw your way.  
  
~  
  
Draco threw open the Hospital Wing door and tore to Harry's side. Startled to see emerald green eyes staring coldly up at him from the bed, he took a step back.  
"H-Harry? What's wrong? Do you need Pomfrey? Why are you even awake? And why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Nothing is wrong. You woke me up by slamming the door open. Just go away Malfoy. I don't need you to be here."  
"Malfoy? Malfoy?! Why the bloody hell are you back to calling me by my last name?"  
"Because it was more polite than ferret-face?"  
"H-Harry what's WRONG with you?"  
"Harry sat up slowly on the bed and grabbed the water pitcher off his bedside table before throwing it at Draco's head. It bounced off Draco's shoulder, who was too shocked to even dodge the poorly aimed blow, and rolled loudly under the adjacent bed.  
"I SAID GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! OUT! OUT! Out of this room! Out of my business! And for Merlin's sake OUT OF MY LIFE!" Harry roared when Draco still didn't move. The look of hurt and shock on Draco's face was killing Harry but he kept the door on their link firmly closed so Draco wouldn't know he was pushing him away to save him. He just had to get Draco out before the tears already stinging the back of his eyes made their presence known. Thankfully, Madame Pomfrey had heard the comotion and came out of her office to see what was going on.  
"You need to leave, Dear, he's had quite a day and needs his rest. I'm sure you can speak to him later," she said as she firmly guided a protesting Draco out the door. The last thing he heard before the door closed solidly in his face and locked was a whispered goodbye.  
Before he could think to tamp it down, his magic slammed to the surface. He fell to his knees and let out an anguished animal scream that shook the very foundation of Hogwarts. Blue light exploded from his body and a nearby staircase took the brunt of the blow. As large chunks of hundred year old stone toppled towards him he held out his arms welcoming the pain that would surely block out the breaking of his heart.  
But no such pain would come. Upon hearing the scream Snape and Dumbledore, who had both been on their way to check on Harry before getting to work on their new plan, rushed to the site just as a huge chunk of stone was hurtling towards Draco. Without thinking, Snape blasted the rock, stunned his godson, and used a summoning charm to bring him out of harm's way. Dumbledore checked the boy over carefully with fingers still agile despite their age before turning his attention to repairing the staircase. With that done he turned back to Snape, patiently cradling his godson.  
Take him to their chambers, Severus. It's obvious Harry has gone against my advice. I will fetch some dreamless sleep potion and meet you there."  
With a quick nod Snape set off, his robes billowing menacingly behind him. Dumbledore sighed and set about his task. After a good ten minutes of calming down an over excited Poppy he made his way purposefully to the chambers he knew Draco awaited.  
He found the boy scribbling manically on some parchment at his desk and refused to turn around when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.  
"It's no use, Albus," Snape said from the corner in which he was sulking. "He's already blasted me twice when I tried to get him to stop."  
"Well, then. It may be best if we let him get it out of his system. As for tomorrow, make sure the teachers know he won't be in class. Hopefully by the time he wakes up, Harry will have come to his senses."  
Snape gave a dejected nod and both men went to sit on the couch to wait for the silently sobbing boy to finish writing what they both guessed was a note to Harry. After an hour their suspicion was confirmed as he gathered up the parchment and strode purposefully into Harry room. His eyes were red rimmed and his face pale but when he stood in front of his professors he held out his hand for the potion as if nothing was wrong.  
He walked silently into his bedroom and got into bed not even bothering to undress before he downed the potion. He fell asleep instantly with both men staring at him sadly.  
  
~  
  
The next night when Harry was released to sleep in his room he found a tear stained parchment on his pillow. His throat closed and and he bit his lip to fight back the tears when he saw who's handwriting was on the paper. With a shaking hand he picked it up and read the words he knew Draco had been hard pressed to write.  
  
While you Sleep Alone in your Bed, I lay awake in mine. Thinking of you And what we shared And about the love that you have thrown away.  
  
Push me away, If you must, But don't let me see the Love that still shines From emerald eyes, That once were Mine. For it only breeds hope that you will return To the empty arms that I now have.  
  
I don't know what to say Or what you want to hear But I love you and ask that you would only stay.  
  
By my side, No matter the cost, In my life: Forever.  
  
Draco  
  
Still clutching the parchment, Harry fell onto his bed and began to sob all of his grief into his pillows. He couldn't ask Draco to live a half life because of him. He couldn't ask him to fight for him. So many people had died because of him, the Boy Who Lived, and this was one person he wasn't willing to loose. But this... ache... that was in his chest because of the pain he knew Draco was going through because of him was almost as bad. When his pillow was quite soggy he was still indecisive about what he should do but welcomed the sleep that overtook him. The one thing clear in his mind was that whatever it was he did it would be for Draco's best interest. He would talk to him in the morning. 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I just wanted to say something before delving deeper into the mess that I have created for Harry and Draco. Whenever I was notified that I received a review I replied to it thinking I was actually replying to my reviewers. (I like to personally thank people who are pushing me to write.) The point is I received a slew of emails tonight from ffn saying they could not be forewarded. I did not know that no one had gotten my thankyou's or answers to questions they asked. For that I offer my apologies. I do not remember what all I wrote and what went to who but I would like everyone to know that I adored each and every review and I am truely grateful for the reviews. Now that I am done groveling for forgiveness I say we get on with the story. :) -Jade  
  
Light was streaming through the open window in his room, casting shadows on the wall. A light breeze filtered through the deep red of the curtains causing the dark images to sway and dance in varying shades of red. He had opened his eyes to this, to stare in the first moments of his waking, without his glases, at the movements that so reminded him of another dance he had witnessed. A dance he had been able to partake in, if only for a little while. He rolled off his bed, finding it far too empty, and made his way to the wall. He reached out a hand, calloused from years of hard labour and Quiddich practice, to run against the forms that he couldn't grasp.  
Harry pulled back his hand and stared down at it. He had touched Draco with this hand. Felt him move his body against it. And yet this hand could not grasp the one thing he wanted more than life itself. Draco was not a snitch to be caught and released but held safe- something he thought he would not be able to do. Draco deserved so much better. More than him. More than the love that threatened to choke him even now. So many years that he had wasted. And he didn't know if he could ever right those wrongs given in his youth or the one he had recently given. Just as he thought he would never be able to get through this on his own his trunk jumped. Harry stared in amazement as it jumped once more and a soft glow began to filter through the cracks, but he gathered his thoughts enough to walk to the bed side table and grab his wand and glasses.  
Now armed and able to see if an enemy presented itself, he walked to the trunk and kicked it open after muttering the unlocking charm. Light burst from it's depths and after adjusting his eyes to the light Harry saw an object craddled among the light. He stepped forward and gasped as he realized it was the two way mirror Sirus had given him just the last year. The glass was slowly going back to the frame and upon completion dropped softly into Harry's shaking hand. He cleared his throat and faced the mirror.  
"Sirus, I need you. I don't know if you're there but... please..."  
A blurry object appeared in the glass and came into focus as it began to approach with Harry's words. Long, black hair. Piercing eyes. And a smiling mouth. Those were the last to come and he stared at each detail hungrily as if the sight of his godfather alone could fill the aching emptiness within him.  
"Hello, Harry. I've missed you."  
"I missed you, too, Sirus," Harry said between sobs as he gripped the mirror more tightly.  
"I can't stay long, Harry. Your parents wanted to come here, too, but this mirror was only for us, as I told you- no one else can use it. They send their love, though. Now," Sirus said as he pressed a hand against his side of the glass. "Tell me what brought me back."  
Harry wiped his eyes and nose on the back of his bare arm and began telling Sirus the whole story as he absently stroked the cool glass as if he could somehow reach the other side. With each word Sirus's face kept the same concerned expresion and the load of his grief lessened as he felt the love radiating off Sirus's face as if he was actually there. Somewhere in the talk he had taken the mirror to his bed and had sat down. As he finished telling his story, he was shocked to see that he was now sitting on the bed rather than standing at the foot of his bed on the cold floor. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and focused once more on the face of his godfather. He pulled the mirror closer to him as Sirus's face began to fade hoping it was only his imagination.  
"Harry. You know what you must do. So many times you have pushed people away for fear you would loose them like your parents. But what you must always remember is you never lost your parents. You may not be able to see them or touch them but they are always there. In your thoughts. Your heart. And always looking after you. I may think that it happened too fast but I can feel the bond between the two of you and the strength and REAL- ness of it even here. Don't question it, Harry, just let yourself love someone."  
"I love you, Sirus. I haven't pushed you away."  
"Ah, but I'm dead. Haven't spoken to your friends in a while have you?"  
"How is that any of.... Sirus? Sirus??!!"  
"I'm here, boy. Lilly had to pull me back for a minute. She wants you to have something."  
"W-w-what is it? And how will you get it through the glass?"  
"Can you give me a second? I have to focus to do this."  
Harry chuckled at the display of impatience. Apparantly the afterlife hadn't effected his godfather in the least. As he watched as Sirus pooled his magic the same light began to come from the mirror for the second time that night. Curious, he held out his hand for the object he knew was coming. As the light gave a faint burst before fading away, Harry felt something small and cold fall into his hand. He looked into his large brown hand and stared at the white gold band that was twinkling merrily up at him. He noticed a few scratches within the band and brought his hand up to his face for a closer look. They weren't scratches but a small neat script engraved into the precious metal: 'For all of time I will love thee'. Harry swallowed hard at these words and blinked away the stinging in his eyes. He had never touched anything that had belonged to his mother and now he held her wedding band.  
"I know the last few days have been... hard. But remember what I've said. Lilly said to give that ring ONLY to the one the words will ring true with and to follow your heart." He snorted at this and mumbled under his breath 'stupid girls' before an invisible hand cuffed the back of his head. Harry gave his own snort as Sirus rubbed the back of his head muttering oaths under his breath.  
"Hey, boy, laugh all you want. You may get your stubborness from your father but you sure as hell didn't get your temper from me... *I* don't have the red hair."  
Harry was about to say something when Sirus's image began to go blurry. Even through the haziness he could see Sirus look over his shoulder and nod.  
"I have to go now. I have helped you as best I can. The rest is up to you. And Harry? Send my love to Moony would you? I love you boy. Keep your head down..."  
"And my nose out of trouble," Harry finished with a weak grin.  
"I love you, Harry," his godfather whispered as he faded into the shadows. Harry pressed his face against the cool surface and whispered back "I love you too, Sirus" before the mirror went blank and once more cast the room in total darkness. He got up and walked to his trunk placing the mirror gently down atop a pile of Muggle clothing. He closed the lid and tightened his grip on the ring. It was time to go to Draco. 


	16. Chapter 16

Harry placed his mother's ring on his pillow with great care and lit the lamp on his bedside table with a small wave of his hand. He was still trying to get his new powers under control so the small wick roared to life before dying down to the normal flickering he was accustomed to. The dancing shadows retreated as if burned but Harry paid them little attention as his mind whirled with ideas.  
He ran his hand through his ebony black hair and padded to his dresser. He pulled out a randon assortment of clothes and, without even bothering to see if they matched, pulled them on. He had began to walk out the door when his mirror softy asked if he was going out at such a late hour. He returned to his trunk, muttering soft oaths he had heard just a few minutes before, and after a few minutes of rummaging, pulled out his father's cloak.  
Harry had always loved the feel of his father's cloak against his fingers; so soft, rolling over the hard surface of his hand like water. He allowed himself a few minutes to contemplate the likeness it shared with Draco's skin before pulling himself back to the present. He wrapped his cloak around him and left. He was on his way to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~  
  
At the portrait of the Fat Lady, he stood, sucking in ragged breaths, as he had just barely escaped a patrolling Snape. Snape had sneezed right against the fabric concealing his face and had seen the glimmer of glass when the cape had blow open. If it hadn't been for a disappearing wall he would have been caught. But he had more important things to deal with than an angry Snape. He weezed out the password and thanked Neville silently for asking for it at the last breakfast. The Fat Lady looked suspiciously at the place where his voice had come from but, shrugging her plump shoulders opened the door.  
He crawled through and made his way stealthily up to the boy's Sixth Year dorms. He paused and listened to the soft snores before pulling open the heavy drapes surrounding Ron's bed. A quiet gasp and a diving for clothes showed Harry, Ron was not alone. He pulled off his cloak, sat on the bed, pulled the curtains closed again, and waved his hand as he applied the silencing charm. In the few seconds of doing this his two blushing friends covered themselves and looked anywhere but at the late night intruder.  
"Well I'm glad I didn't have to wake you," Harry said in a dry voice.  
"Harry, what are you doing out of bed?"  
"And can't you go back to it?"  
"Ron!"  
"He interrupted us!"  
"How was he supposed to know that Ron? Should I have sent him an Email?"  
"A WHAT?"  
"Oh nevermind. I'll explain it later. So Harry what is it? Is it your scar?"  
Harry rolled his eyes and gave a quiet chuckle. "No I just came to watch."  
"You bloody Bastard!" Ron bellowed.  
"Oh for Merlin's sake Ron he was only joking. Now could you please just SHUT UP and let him talk?"  
Ron turned red to the roots of his hair but after one look at Hermione's blazing eyes, gave a quick nod. His eyes lingered longingly over the rising chest that had just minutes before been filling his hands. His eyes glazed over as he remembered the sounds of pleasure she had made as he experimentally ran his tounge over one peak and then another. A sound that was very much like the purr of a cat. Hermione saw the direction of his gaze and her eyes flew down to the covers. A small hill was beginning to rise and she knew that if they wanted to hear what Harry had to say she had to distract him. So, being Hermione, she gave him a hard jab in the ribs with one of her sharp elbows. He let out a muffled 'oof' before bringing his eyes to meet the dancing merriment shining in Hermione's eyes.  
"What?"  
"You were distracted. I helped you out."  
"Hey," Ron said in an innocent voice, "I was only thinking that maybe cats couldn't be all THAT bad. I mean they DO purr when rubbed."  
"Oh, honestly, Ron," Hermione huffed turning a becoming shade of pink.  
Harry watched in amuzement as the two playfully batted at each other but it was only a few hours till dawn and he had two more people to discuss the plan he was hatching with before he sent Hedwig with a very important letter. He cleared his throat and jumped right in.  
"Hermione? First off I have a question about The Room of Requirement."  
"I was WONDERING when you would finally want to start the classes again. We could..."  
"No Herm. It isn't about that. If, say, you had the need to see a person would you be able to in there?"  
"Harry we all miss Sirus but..."  
"This isn't about that Hermione! Just answer the damn question. I will explain everything, I swear, but right now I just need a few answers."  
"OK, Harry, but afterwards I WILL expect the explanation you promised."  
"Yes, yes, fine. The room?"  
"In theory I suppose so."  
"Yes well what are wizarding laws on underage marriage?"  
"MARRIAGE? Bloody hell 'arry just WHAT are you thinking?" Ron gasped.  
"Later, Ron. Hermione?"  
"I believe," she said with a slight frown on her face, "that they are quite close to the Muggle ones. An underage wizard must have premission from his or her guardian."  
"What if said wizard has two guardians?"  
"Only the permission of one is needed."  
"Who can marry wizards? Can anyone like Dumbledore do it?"  
"Honestly, Harry, if you read 'Hogwarts A History' you would know that he could. Now does that take care of your questions?"  
"Harry leaned in and pecked her on the cheek before giving her a toothy grin and nodding his head.  
"Well then," Hermione said in a business tone. "Out with it. Who are you planning to marry?"  
"Draco," Harry said matter-of-factly. Ron gulped and turned a pasty shade of white while Hermione just beamed.  
"Oh, Harry!" she squealed wrapping her arms around his neck. "That is so wonderful! I was wondering when you were going to finally admit it to yourself!"  
"I must be having a nightmare," Ron whispered to himself. "I knew that shepard's pie tasted a little off. I mean this started off all right. I was about to have sex with Hermione. Guess I should have known I was dreaming then but THIS? Yes, it must have been the pie."  
Hermione and Harry grinned at each other and stiffled their laughter. It was almost too much but between biting their lips and clenching the bed sheets with their hands they managed to pull it off. However, when Ron began to continuously pinch himself the two began to roll on the bed in peals of giggles.  
"It's not bloody funny! Harry, mate, tell me it was only a joke. Please tell me you aren't actually considering marrying ferret-face," Ron said almost hopefully.  
"If he'll have me I most certainly will marry him."  
"Harry. James. POTTER," Hermione said between clenched teeth. "PLEASE tell me you only meant that figuratively and not literally. PLEASE tell me you have already told him how you feel."  
"I intend to ask him in the Great Hall tomorrow night," Harry said defensively.  
Harry saw a creepy resemblance to Mrs. Weasley as Hermione's face contorted with anger and her small frame puffed up like a bullfrog. Ron caught the familiar look and leaned close to Harry whipering out the corner of his mouth,  
"Look out, mate, she's about to blow."  
"After what you did to him you aren't going to tell him? You would rather allow him to suffer? Allow him to WALLOW in the misery that YOU created in thinking you could protect him?!" Hermione yelled.  
"How the bloody hell do you know?"  
"What am I missing? Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?"  
"SHUT UP, RON!" Harry and Hermione said in unison.  
"Sorry I asked."  
"How do you know?" Harry repeated.  
"Well," Hermione said looking quite sheepish, "I kindof overheard Professor Snape and Dumbledore talking."  
"Oh."  
"So are you going to tell him?"  
"I have to send off an owl and talk to Snape and Dumbledore but, yeah."  
"Harry they had to sedate him. He blew away an entire staircase. You might want to go to him soon."  
"I know, Herm. I just needed to..."  
"I know, I know. Now off you go. Hurry."  
"Now wait just a bloody minute! He's not going anywhere until I get some answers of my own," Ron said, finally jumping into the conversation.  
"Ron, I will explain it to you when he leaves. Whatever I don't know you can ask him later. This is important. Can you just let it go for now?"  
"I suppose I'll have to," he said sulkily.  
Harry wrapped the invisibility cloak around him once more and peaked out just before he went on his way.  
"Hey, Ron?"  
"Yeah?"  
"After she does explain will you at least think about being my best man?"  
Ron's mouth hung open for a second before he closed it and broke into the widest grin his face had ever had.  
"Of course, mate!"  
Harry answered with a grin of his own and left. As the door opened and closed silently Ron pulled the curtains closed once more and turned back to Hermione.  
"Now where were we?" he asked as he dived after a squealing Hermione under the covers.  
In the bed beside Ron's, Neville awoke at the sounds of squealing and deep laughter. He rolled his eyes and jamed his pillow over his ears but it was to no avail. Gasps and moans were still filtering through the thickness of his pillow. Ever the polite one, Neville was about to show how much he wasn't a morning person by going out of character and throwing his pillow at the bed where the offending sounds were coming from. However, when he sat up he wasn't the only one staring at Ron's bed with a look of malice. Each boy got out of bed and stood next to Neville as he ripped open the curtains.  
"Bloody 'ell Harry, can't it wait?" Ron pleaded against Hermione's neck. Hermione gasped as she opened an eye and saw the boys standing there. She quickly covered them, blushing as red as Ron's hair.  
"Don't think so Weasley," Seamus said in a mocking tone. "Now you need to stop showing off your 'Gryffindor Pride' because we want to go back to sleep."  
"W-w-we put a silencing charm on the bed," Ron studdered.  
"Well it apparently didn't work," Neville said sounding astonishingly like Professor Snape. "Hermione, as the youngest Head Girl ever allowed in Hogwarts you might want to set a better example."  
"I know, Neville," she whispered.  
With that the boys closed the curtains violently and went back to their beds. Hermione and Ron looked at each other guiltily and began getting dressed. Though they didn't tell each other, both were silently hoping Harry's 'mission' was going far better. 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: To: Anonyio. I can understand and even appreciate getting reviews saying my stories  
  
need work and a description of how to fix it. But you, Sir, are a coward and it is quite  
  
obvious that I put a Hell of a lot more into my stories than you do into your oh-so-witty  
  
reviews. I would have liked to call you a bastard and tell you to crawl up your own ass  
  
and die before you grace me with another one of your illustrious reviews but my best  
  
friend has already said all that and more so I wouldn't have to dirty my mouth with words  
  
concerning you.  
  
To: NayNymic. I would apologize for this beforehand but I wouldn't mean it. If you don't  
  
like my characters or how I describe them please feel free to stop reading.  
  
I say this AGAIN: I DO NOT APPRECIATE BEING FLAMED! (no matter how small)  
  
For anyone now reading let me remind you of some of the statements I have made  
  
previously. It states in the beginning of this story that it is SLASH between HARRY  
  
POTTER and DRACO MALFOY. It is rated R for a reason; mainly because of SEX- GAY  
  
sex. There will be no flaming OF ANY KIND! I do not own any of these characters and  
  
make no money off this story. If you don't like the story you aren't PAYING for it or  
  
anything so bloody stop reading it! Any questions? You know my email address.  
  
For those of you this does not apply to (the most wonderful of reviewers!) I apologize for  
  
that nasty display of temper. Also someone mentioned that it was a little hard to read my  
  
stories because I don't double space. Well, believe it or not, the stories ARE double  
  
spaced before I upload. You have ffn to thank. However, I shall try triple spacing to see if  
  
it shows up. I hope this chapter is up to your standards and if not don't be afraid to tell me  
  
so. I SWEAR I won't yell at you! Just PLEASE let me know HOW you'd like it to be fixed.  
  
For Cassa-Andra and RaynieceMalfoy you guys are just so wonderful there isn't any way  
  
to describe it. And Ginzai, thank you for all the beautiful things you said about my flamer.  
  
If you were a lesbian I'd marry you! Now on with the show!  
  
Harry entered Dumbledore's office with a grace perfected by his late night  
  
adventures. He laid his invisibility cloak on one of the pouffy chairs stationed in front of  
  
the large desk and cleared his throat. Dumbledore looked up from the roll of parchment he  
  
was reading and gave Harry a small smile.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter. To what do I owe this early morning visit to?"  
  
"Sir, I need to speak to you about a matter of upmost importance. However, I have  
  
a few more... issues to deal with before tomorrow so, if you wouldn't mind, Sir, please  
  
call Professor Snape so I won't have to have this discussion twice."  
  
Dumbledore gazed at Harry over his half moon spectacles for a few seconds before  
  
tapping the green crystal ball on his desk and leaning back. He steepled his fingers under  
  
his chin and let out a small sigh. Within a few minutes the flames within Dumbledore's  
  
fireplace turned a very Slytherin green and Snape stepped gracefully from the flames  
  
licking at his robes. With all Harry's experience with floo powder he couldn't understand  
  
how Snape had pulled it off but wasn't allowed to contemplate it for very long as Snape  
  
came to stand before him with his armes crossed over his chest and a malicious grin on his  
  
face.  
  
"What have you done this time, Potter?"  
  
"Harry has come of his own free will, Severus, to discuss an issue weighing heavily on his mind."  
  
Snape snorted at the thought of Harry having anything on his mind but didn't voice  
  
the opinion out loud as he caught the look on Dumbledore's face. He pulled his lips into a  
  
thin line and raised a brow at Harry to signify he was at least listening.  
  
"I want to marry Draco," Harry said without preamble. Snape gasped but  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he lowered his hands to the desk and leaned  
  
foreward.  
  
"Marriage is a serious step to take Harry, and one that shouldn't be taken lightly."  
  
"I know that, Headmaster. But... I am not doing this without thought. I know my heart."  
  
"So what are your plans?"  
  
"I intend to propose to Draco in the Great Hall tomorrow and marry him within the  
  
week in the Room of Requirement... with you proceeding over the ceremony."  
  
"Interesting. And what of the legal issues, Harry?"  
  
"I will be taking care of Draco's side after I leave here. I already have Sirus's  
  
permission as well as my father and mother's."  
  
"That's perposterous," Snape spat. "All of those people are dead, Potter. And who  
  
says Draco will even have you?"  
  
"Well I intend to find that out after I owl his mother and I have my mother's  
  
wedding band to prove my family's approval and permission. If that isn't enough you can  
  
ask them yourself at the ceremony."  
  
Snape's mouth hung open and his eyes darted madly in Dumbledore's direction.  
  
Seeing nothing but mild curiosity sketched on the old wizard's face he slammed his fist into  
  
the hard wood of the desk. Fawks let out a single note of surprize and flew to  
  
Dumbledore's shoulder. Snape wrapped his mind around the Hogwart's Handbook until he  
  
found a rule to put a stop to what he considered utter foolishness.  
  
"Unless you drop out of school, Potter, along with Draco, you can not marry him.  
  
There is no married quarters in Hogwarts," he said giving Harry the first real grin he ever  
  
allowed to mar his dour coutenance.  
  
"Ah, Severus. There is a claus in the rule. Forgive an old man his ramblings but if  
  
Harry can think of a reason that is detrimental to either of their well beings the marriage  
  
can take place and rooms will be provided."  
  
"Draco is a BOY, Headmaster, so I find it highly unlikely that he's pregnant with  
  
Lucious holding his wand to Potter's head demanding marriage."  
  
"As much as I would love to ask you why you automatically assumed Draco took  
  
the... ahem... recieving position, Professor Snape, I would like to get back to the point . I  
  
do have a reason. It is, in fact, the reason why I don't wish for a long engagement.  
  
Otherwise I could wait until we were both out of school," Harry said with am impish grin.  
  
He quickly schooled his face into an ernest and serious expression and continued. "It is for  
  
his protection, Professors. You know the Dementors are now on Voldermort's side. (How  
  
else would Lucious have been able to come before Voldermort as he was in my dream?)  
  
You also know that since we bonded Draco is more of a target than my closest friends. I  
  
know Voldermort wasn't dumb enough to believe what Lucious said. He's only biding him  
  
time until he could think of a way to turn this to his advantage. If I marry Draco the bond  
  
between us will strengthen. The bond will then in turn apply the same old magic my  
  
mother used to save me and the ability for Voldermort to touch me will be gone again.  
  
AND as Draco and I are bonded magically, Voldermort won't be able to touch him either."  
  
"Did you think of this on your own, Potter, or did Miss Granger have to help you?"  
  
Snape growled.  
  
"Well, Sevus, Mr. Potter makes an excellent point and his idea is far better than the  
  
one we were going to instate. But I do have one more question, Harry. Why are you going  
  
to publicly ask for his hand?"  
  
"With all the DeathEater's children there, the news of our engagement will be sure  
  
to reach Voldermort's ears. I'm hoping he will remember the old magic and be slower in  
  
his attacks."  
  
"You have once again proved that you are able to carry a weight unbareable by a  
  
fully aged wizard, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said as he smiled kindly at Harry. "I am only  
  
grateful you didn't allow the events of last year to blacken your opinion of me. It will be a  
  
great honor to marry the two of you. Now I do believe you have other business to see to.  
  
And I can see quite a lengthy discussion in my future, so we will save the finer details of  
  
your plan for tomorrow. Off with you, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry stood up, flashing each man a wide toothy grin, before grabbing his cloak off  
  
the chair and drapping it over his arm. He was almost out the door when he remembered  
  
the talk he was to have with Draco in an hour's time.  
  
"Headmaster? Would it be too much to ask if Draco and I were allowed to skip  
  
classes tomorrow?"  
  
"Considering Draco's mental state I was going to suggest that myself, but age has  
  
begun to addle my brain and I forgot. I will inform your teachers."  
  
"Thank you," Harry said genially before stepping out of the office and quietly  
  
closing the door.  
  
~ ~  
  
Harry made his way up to the Owlery in the early morning sunlight streaming  
  
through the windows. His body silently protested the need for sleep but Harry ignored it.  
  
Draco was worth a few hours of sleeplessness and more. As he grew close to his  
  
destination, he could hear the quiet hootings coming from the Owlery. He pushed open the  
  
door and scanned the room for his beloved Hegwig. She was up near the top but had  
  
apparently sensed him and flew down to perch on his waiting shoulder. She gently  
  
squeezed his shoulder with her talons before nipping affectionately at his ear.  
  
"Hello, Hedwig. Are you up for an important delivery?"  
  
Hewig ruffled her feathers, emmiting a dignified hoot, before slapping the back of  
  
his head with her wing. Harry chuckled and stroked her chest.  
  
"I was only asking. Let me read over the note and then you need to take it to Malfoy  
  
Manor to Narcissa Malfoy. You need to be careful. Try not to be seen. OK?"  
  
Hedwig blinked her huge eyes in understanding and Harry pulled out the note.  
  
Dear Mrs. Malfoy,  
  
As you are the only guardian knowing of Draco's true loyalties, I thought it would  
  
be wise to contact you. I don't know how else to say this so I will get to the point and hope  
  
you forgive me my bluntness. I am in love with your son and wish to marry him. Under  
  
different circumstances I would have asked for a lengthy engagement but concern for  
  
Draco's safety deems it otherwise. I wish to marry him within the week. As he is underage  
  
he will need your permission. Please know he has the full support of Dumbledore and the  
  
undying love of one very lucky boy. I can only wait for your response.  
  
Your Future Son In Law(?),  
  
Harry  
  
Harry read over the note twice and rolled it up before attaching it to Hegwig's leg.  
  
He watched her fly out one of the large glass-less windows and left. He made his way  
  
back to the rooms he and Draco shared. He laid his cloak down on the couch after he  
  
climbed through the portrait hole before taking off his shoes and going into Draco's room.  
  
He watched the other boy sleeping with his blonde hair floating on the pillow and his  
  
cheeks flushed from sleep before reaching out a hand and giving him a gentle shake. Draco  
  
grasped the hand and tucked it firmly under his cheek but didn't stir. Harry gave a small  
  
smile before pulling back the covers and getting in. Draco snuggled close to him and his  
  
arm snaked around Harry's waist and clutched at him like he would never let go. Harry let  
  
out a small sigh and put his free arm around Draco. He would give the other boy a few  
  
more hours of healing sleep before speaking to him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: NayNymic, I have a personality like Snape with menopause, and don't   
  
take it very well when I'm insulted (or in your case BELIEVE I'm being   
  
insulted). I am sorry I took your compliment as a flame but next time please   
  
be more clear when you bash my characters as I really take it to heart what   
  
people say. I am truly sorry. I would try to make it up to you by sending my   
  
picture on a dart board but, alas, I don't like pictures and don't have one   
  
to offer. HOWEVER, I would like to offer my sincerest of apologies. - One   
  
Very Ashamed Red Headed Author  
  
And, yes, Ginzai, if you read that I have dyed my hair again. My WONDERFUL   
  
Team Leader kept calling me ashes because my hair has gone almost black   
  
making my skin look even paler. At least she stopped calling me ghost. Lol.  
  
Sorry bout that. I know you aren't here for the gossip column. Last note and   
  
then I'm finished. I LOVE my reviewers! That is all. :)  
  
Bright morning sunlight poured through the windows, kissing the faces of   
  
the sleeping boys. Draco's sleep tousled hair lay across his face and moved   
  
softy with his breathing. As an owl began tapping on the window, Draco   
  
opened his silver eyes and looked at the boy who was lying next to him. When   
  
he realized it was not his imagination that had placed his love beside him,   
  
his magic slammed to the surface and Harry opened his eyes to the bright   
  
blue light encasing Draco.  
  
"You're awake," Harry said with a voice scratchy from sleep.  
  
"You're not a dream?"  
  
"No, I'm real."  
  
"But you told me to get out of your life. Why are you here?"  
  
"Because I love you, Draco."  
  
Fire filled Draco's eyes and with a flick of his wrist, Draco sent Harry   
  
slamming into the wall that hid the stereo. Harry's head thumped nastily   
  
against the wall and he had to concentrate on breathing deeply for a few   
  
minutes before he stopped seeing double. Draco had gotten out of the bed and   
  
stood in front of Harry clad only in the magic that was still swimming   
  
around his skin.  
  
"Do you think I am going to roll over for you like one of your little fan   
  
club members after what you did to me? Do you think I'm some little toy that   
  
you can play with and throw away once you've had your fun?" Draco yelled.  
  
With a growl low in his throat, he flicked his wrist again and an invisible   
  
hand slapped Harry's face. Blood began trickling down Harry's chin from his   
  
busted lip but Draco ignored the blood as well as the hurt look on Harry's   
  
face as he concentrated wholly on the boy seated before him with the sheet   
  
from the bed still wrapped around his legs. He ignored the pain in his chest   
  
from hurting his love and allowed his magic to take the vengeance on the boy   
  
that his heart could not.  
  
Harry continued to sit on the floor and took every blow that Draco   
  
continued to deal without a word. He bit his lip as blow after blow rained   
  
down on him from hands that refused to even issue the pain by touching him.   
  
He deserved this and more. As more and more blows began to fall, Harry's   
  
body weakened, and he slumped sideways to the floor. He felt the familiar   
  
licking on his skin that signified his magic had come forth and was barely   
  
able to contain it before he finally pulled enough strength together to   
  
force it back down. Draco suddenly ceased the onslaught and walked over to   
  
Harry before grabbing his chin and pulling his face up to meet his. He was   
  
pale and breathing hard but his eyes still glowed with barely concealed   
  
rage.  
  
"Who's the little bitch now, Potter? Don't you EVER treat me like a whore   
  
again!"  
  
Harry pushed himself up and raised his hand. A familiar burst of red light   
  
shot from his hand and hit Draco in the chest. He watched as Draco flew a   
  
few feet and landed sprawled on the floor. He stood on shaky legs and walked   
  
to where Draco lay panting.  
  
"I have never given you any reason to believe I thought you a whore," he   
  
gritted out between his teeth.  
  
"Oh really," Draco said as he snaked an arm out and knocked Harry off his   
  
feet. He quickly rolled over on top of Harry and pinned him to the floor.  
  
"Then why don't you explain to me why you pushed me away after ONE…   
  
FUCKING... night!"  
  
"I would," Harry said as he tried to push Draco off of him, "If you would   
  
get off me!"  
  
Draco sat back and released his hold on Harry. He stood quickly and   
  
continued to look down on him as if waiting for an explanation. Harry wiped   
  
the blood still streaming down his chin on the sleeve of his robe and sat   
  
up. He took in a few quick breaths, thankful to be able to breathe again,   
  
and looked up at Draco.  
  
"You were too important to me. Your father and Voldermort found out about   
  
our bonding, Draco," Harry said as he ran a hand damp with his blood through   
  
his hair.  
  
"When Voldermort found out about our bonding he called your father. Lucius   
  
said that you had done the bonding on his behalf – that when the time was   
  
right you would lead me to Voldermort as a gift."  
  
"Fuck you, Potter if you can actually believe that dribble! You should have   
  
trusted me!" Draco shouted down at Harry and turned to leave. Harry didn't   
  
see the tears threatening to fall from Draco's eyes but felt the pain over   
  
the link surround him as if it was his own. He gave a muffled cry and   
  
grabbed Draco's bare leg. Little blonde hairs stood up around the fingers   
  
gripping bare flesh but Draco ignored the instant reaction his body had at   
  
the contact. He tried to kick away the hand and found himself flat on his   
  
back once more.  
  
"You didn't let me finish, Draco," Harry chastised as he ran his hand up   
  
the length of Draco's leg. He knew it probably wasn't the time to touch him   
  
like that but, even after such a short absence, had missed being able to   
  
touch him.  
  
"When I said you were too important to me I meant it. I cling to Hermione   
  
and the Weasleys even though I know the danger I put them in. You, on the   
  
other hand, I can't loose. In the short time I have been with you, you have   
  
become more important to me than anything. You even make being the Boy Who   
  
Lived easier to take… because it brought me to you. I thought if I pushed   
  
you away I could keep you- even if it meant as an enemy."  
  
"Are you finished now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you really so stupid?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If I heard you correctly you are basically saying that Voldermort wants to   
  
use me and for fear of them hurting me you pushed me away, yes?"  
  
"Summed up like that I guess so," Harry said as he brought his eye brows   
  
together in silent contemplation.  
  
"Voldermort wanting to use me, Harry, is a good thing. It only means I am   
  
still useful enough to keep alive. As for my father he is too comfortable in   
  
his belief that I am a perfect little Death Eater's son to think I would be   
  
doing anything except trying to further Voldermort's plans. Honestly, Harry,   
  
I don't think I want to be bonded to someone for live that is so dense."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and playfully pushed against Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Give me SOME credit. I was only trying to protect you."  
  
"Ah, another respectable Gryffindor trait that I will have to wean you of.   
  
I can take care of myself, Harry. I will never be your damsel in distress."  
  
"Do you forgive me?"  
  
"I don't know, Harry," Draco said with his usual smirk, "What will you give   
  
me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Merlin, Harry, you ARE dense. WHAT will you GIVE me?"  
  
"Undying love and loyalty?" Harry asked as he nuzzled into the soft flesh   
  
of Draco's neck.  
  
"That's a good start but what if I want something else?" Draco asked as he   
  
ran his hand down Harry's stomach and stopped at the waistband of his pants.   
  
Harry swallowed hard and his eyes darkened as he tried not to raise his hips   
  
to encourage the fingers further.  
  
"Y-you already beat me senseless. W-w-what else would you like?"  
  
"Beat you senseless, did I? That could explain your lack of sense today,   
  
Harry, but I didn't beat you the day you decided to push me away. That,   
  
love, was entirely on your own. So to forgive you I need something really   
  
good. I am a Malfoy, you know," Draco said as he flashed a brilliant smile   
  
at Harry. Harry was looking at him with curiosity and his face turned   
  
serious as he leaned in close and breathed against Harry's ear, "You, Harry.   
  
I want to take you."  
  
Harry closed his eyes as the fingers began to play at the edge of his pants   
  
and sucked in a deep breath. His hand tightened its hold on Draco's neck and   
  
he ran his hand up until he could tangle his hand in Draco's hair. The soft   
  
silk like strands wrapped around his fingers and he gently pulled the blonde   
  
forward and pressed his swollen lips to the sweet flesh of Draco's lips.   
  
Draco jumped as he tasted blood on the tongue making slow circles on his   
  
lips and pulled back gently and took in Harry's appearance. Harry's face was   
  
covered in bruises, his lip was busted, and a small cut was leaking blood   
  
down Harry's forehead. Draco winced as he realized he had done it all and   
  
pulled the boy gently to him.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Draco," Harry whispered as he latched onto a nipple   
  
and began to suck, running his tongue over the peaked surface. Draco moaned   
  
and pushed him away.  
  
"What makes you think that I was thinking that, Harry?" Draco said as he   
  
tried to plaster his usual smirk on his face. "Maybe I was thinking you need   
  
a shower."  
  
Harry chuckled and tried to pull him closer. Draco batted his hands away   
  
and Harry gave him a wide grin that showed off the deep cut on his lower   
  
lip.  
  
"I'll take a shower if you take it with me," Harry said in a seductive   
  
voice as he wiggled his eyebrows at Draco.  
  
Draco returned the smile and pulled himself to his feet. He pulled Harry up   
  
and began to lead him to the bathroom they shared in answer, when a large   
  
eagle owl broke the glass and flew into the room.  
  
"Shit!" Draco yelled as glass flecks hit his naked skin. "I forgot that   
  
there was this tapping that woke me up. Artemis! You old fool! You could   
  
have been hurt!"  
  
Draco continued to coo at the regal owl that sat perched on his shoulder.   
  
The owl squeezed gently at his shoulder before snapping at the fingers   
  
stroking at his chest. Draco gave a short laugh and tried to take the   
  
parchment attached to Artemis's leg, but the owl snapped his beak angrily   
  
and flew to Harry's shoulder.  
  
"The old codger's gone mad," Draco said as he nursed a finger Artemis had   
  
gotten with his snapping.  
  
"Uh, Draco? I, uh, wrote your mother. This must be her reply."  
  
"What?" Draco asked in bewilderment. "Why did you write my mother?"  
  
"Ummm… can we talk about it after the shower?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Harry," Draco cooed in a silky yet threatening voice.  
  
"Alright. Alright. I… uhhhh…asked her if icouldmarryyou."  
  
"What was that, Potter, I couldn't hear you."  
  
Incensed that Draco had called him by his last name Harry answered in a   
  
very sharp tone: "I asked if I could marry you, ok?"  
  
"You DIDN'T!"  
  
"Yeah, I kind of, did."  
  
"And it's not a howler?"  
  
"Obviously not," Harry said in a dry tone.  
  
"Well don't just STAND there open it! You can explain why you were asking   
  
her later."  
  
Harry pulled a face but quickly took off the parchment. His job done for   
  
the time being, Artemis flew to Draco who summoned water and food before   
  
returning his attention to Harry. Harry opened the roll and a small little   
  
box the size of a postage stamp fell into his hand. He shrugged his shoulder   
  
and after placing the box onto the dresser began to read Narcissa's reply   
  
out loud.  
  
"My Dear Future Son In Law,  
  
I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore and he has explained the situation in   
  
its entirety to me. I had my doubts, of course, but after hearing your plan   
  
and your devotion spoken from someone other than yourself, I can not allow   
  
something like a suspicious blood line from keeping such a clever and loving   
  
boy from marrying my son. I believe you to be in his best interest and have   
  
given my full consent.  
  
As the day approaches of your upcoming nuptials I can only hope that you   
  
earn Draco's forgiveness for your foolish mistake. You must think very   
  
poorly of the Malfoys to assume he could not protect himself but if he can   
  
forgive you then I will as well.  
  
As he is my only son and the joy of planning an engagement party has been   
  
robbed from me because of the time, I must request you at least invite   
  
guests to the wedding and have a wedding feast. I will arrange it all and   
  
have enclosed a stack of tasteful invitations as well as a guest list for   
  
Draco's immediate family and friends I am certain he will wish to attend.   
  
Please send them off as soon as you are able to, Dear, as most of the people   
  
are important and will need as much time as possible to rearrange their   
  
schedule to attend.  
  
As there is plenty of time to discuss the Malfoy heirs I expect you to   
  
provide for my son I will not bore you with a list of spells and potions you   
  
may use to become with child but I will expect you to come to me for said   
  
information when you are both out of school.  
  
Also, please send me any questions concerning the wedding as well as the   
  
list of guests you intend to invite. Be good to my son, Harry.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy"  
  
Harry looked up at Draco when he finished and saw the confusion and slight   
  
irritation written on his face. He winched and pulled Draco into his arms.  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"I wanted a long engagement, Draco," Harry said with a sigh, "But if we   
  
were married the bond would be strengthened and we could protect each other   
  
without even being there. There is a lot more to it than that but I am too   
  
tired to explain it all right now."  
  
"Tell me one thing and I'll let it drop… for now."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Are you just going to marry me to protect me?"  
  
"Hell, no!" Harry shouted and then lowered his voice. "I want to marry you   
  
because I love you and want to spend my life with you, Draco. Those are the   
  
only reasons. The protection is just an added bonus."  
  
Harry gave him a quick squeeze before placing a soft kiss on his forehead   
  
and pulling back to write Draco's mother a reply. After attaching it to   
  
Artemis's leg and sending him on his way, he repaired the broken glass with   
  
a flick of his hand, and went back to Draco. He pushed his fingers through   
  
Draco's hair before lowering it to stroke at the back of his neck. Draco let   
  
out a small purr and leaned into Harry.  
  
"How about that shower you promised to take with me?" Harry asked as he   
  
leaned in and nipped softly at the base of Draco's throat.  
  
"That might be a good idea," Draco said with a wicked grin. He pushed Harry   
  
away and ran to the bathroom door before throwing over his shoulder,  
  
"You're giving those old 'Potter Stinks' badges a new meaning!"  
  
A/N: Ginzai and I have issued challenges to each other! She has to write a   
  
Harry/Ginny fic and I one of Harry and Neville. *shiver* If you are at all   
  
interested in reading these fics they will be posted on July 31 or September   
  
1 if an extension is needed. ALSO if you dislike these pairings as we do and   
  
are interested in a little contest please email us at jade22882@yahoo.com or   
  
ginzai@hotmail.com for the rules. As the challenge is mainly between us we   
  
will have a separate mediator for our stories and will judge any willing to   
  
participate ourselves. It will be fair! And last but not least if you know   
  
anyone willing to judge us WHO HAS NOT READ EITHER OF OUR WORKS PREVIOUSLY   
  
please ask them if they would be interested in donating their time to two   
  
starving best friends by being a judge. 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I am so sorry I have taken so long! It took me this long just to talk my friend into allowing me to use his computer! (not a slash fan obviously) But here I am with the new chapter! Yea! A few notes and I'll shut up I promise. J To all my lovely reviewers: THANKYOU for staying with me and reviewing. It means a lot to me. 

Rayniece Malfoy: Happy Birthday! I'm sorry I didn't get to say that on Yahoo! but this was the best I could do.

Sorry to be a grammar bitch: I appreciate your concern over my usage of the English language. I assure you I know the difference between the two words but as I am not getting paid to do this I am using a freer reign on my grammar than I would normally. If you would like to publish me, however, I am all ears. Lol. As far as my spelling goes, I try to get each chapter out as quickly as possible. This, unfortunately, means spelling is oftentimes overlooked by accident. I'm sorry for any inconvenience said errors are causing with your enjoyment of my story.

Jenna Potter: You absolutely blew me away with your review. The fact that you sent me an email with a review of each bloody chapter was AMAZING (and probably very time consuming). All I can say is THANKYOU! And give you the prestigious Reviewer Award. *puts a Harry Potter Band-Aid with "Reviewer Award"- written in a permanent marker on it – on her left hand*  It may be a little shabby but I've gotten quite a few *complaints* and you, like the all-healing Band-Aid,  made them seem very unimportant and like nothing more than a scratch. Lol. Thank you. 

As for everyone else: Don't get all pissy on me because you weren't mentioned. J I have NOT, nor will I ever, overlook a review. I SWEAR I will mention everyone as soon as my evil computer decides to work. NOW on with the story because I know it's what you all came for. Lol.

For any new comers please remember this story is rated R for a REASON!

            Draco ducked behind the bathroom door and grabbed Harry as he launched himself into the room after his lover. Dancing emerald green eyes met his as he pulled the other boy tightly up against him. The air in the bathroom was warm, as it always was, but goose bumps still appeared on his naked flesh at the tiny puffs of breath Harry was emitting on his shoulder. He gave a small shiver and felt his member respond to the soft fabric of Harry's pants brushing against its length.

            "You do realize that you are naked, yes?" Harry asked in a teasing voice.

            "Ummm… and you aren't. I say we take care of that," Draco said as he ran his hand over Harry's small but firm chest.

            Harry smiled in answer and raised his arms. Draco took a step back and looked at him questioningly.

            "Are you going to dance for me, Harry?"

            "No," Harry said as he stifled a laugh and tried to look serious. "You said you wanted me naked so I was raising my arms for you to take off my shirt."

            "Oh. Am I common house elf now? Am I to also bring you a spot of tea?"

            "Only if you like," Harry said with a wicked grin. His hand shot out and firmly grabbed Draco's ass and pulled him close before the other boy could get into too much of a huff. "But I want you more."

            Draco smiled and leaned into the hands now softly kneading his ass and wrapped his arms around Harry. He leaned forward and licked at lips that were still smiling at his annoyance. Small while teeth gently scraped Harry's lower lip before the mouth was withdrawn and Harry  growled in his frustration. Before he could lean in and continue the kiss, Draco broke the contact and tugged at his shirt.

            "You need a shower, remember?" 

            Harry gave an impatient grunt and proceeded to strip himself of his clothing. When all of his clothing was lying at his feet, Harry grabbed the other boy's hand and pulled them both into the shower. Draco gave a short laugh and shot him a saucy look.

            "What's the rush, Harry? Are you on fire? You ripped your shirt."

            Harry turned on the shower before answering and both boys gasped as the first spray of water hitting them was cold. Instinctively they moved closer together and when the water was finally warm enough to send streams of translucent steam around their bodies Harry turned to Draco.

            "I've missed you so in a way I guess I am on fire. As far as the shirt is concerned you're rich and can buy me another."

            Draco ignored the last comment as he knew Harry only liked to see him in a huff and leaned into Harry reaching over his left shoulder while pressing their bodies most indecently together. He smiled to himself as Harry let out a small gasp but allowed himself a true smile when he pulled back holding a bottle of shampoo. He poured a generous amount into his hands while watching the lust flash in Harry's eyes and reached for Harry's hair. Long elegant fingers ran through the length of Harry's mass of chaos he called hair and he began to work the foam into his scalp. Harry was moaning slightly at the erotic feeling but Draco himself was luxuriating in the feeling of the tiny ebony curls wrapping around his fingers as if it never wanted them to leave. 

            He pulled his soap covered hands away reluctantly but brought them down to Harry's shoulders. He plied the firm muscle there with his hands and watched mesmerized as the left over soap transferred from pale skin to dark. Once again he reached past Harry, this time leaning close enough to swipe his tongue over the pulse beating madly in Harry's throat. He pulled back with a simple rag and a bottle of his own body soap. As the smell of the shampoo swirled within the confines of the shower, Draco poured a generous amount of soap onto the rag. He breathed deeply as the smells mingled as if they belonged together- both distinct in their own way yet coming together in perfect unity. A small smile played on his elegant lips as he rubbed the rag between his hands as Harry watched him with a feral appreciation. Harry swallowed visibly as Draco raised the rag to his shoulders. He began to take a step forward so he could grasp the other boy, but a hand flew to his arm and held him aloft.

            "Remember, Harry, it's my turn now. My rules. My pace. My lead."

            Harry swallowed a groan but let his arms drop to his sides. Draco gave him a triumphant smirk and began working the rag across his chest in addictive circles. He brushed the rag over a nipple, allowing a finger to escape the rag long enough to scrape a nail across the puckered surface, before moving on to the other nipple, where he teased a little longer at the willing flesh. Harry was now panting with want and had to put his hands behind his back and lean into the wall to keep himself from reaching out to Draco. There was so much he wanted to do to him. So much he wanted to share with him. And yet he couldn't touch him. The feelings Draco was eliciting from him were intensified by his need to touch. He moaned and arched himself off the wall to gain some contact with the elusive Slytherin body. Draco gave a short burst of laughter as he eluded the thrust as easily as the snitch had eluded his grasp on so many occasions. Apparently losing had taught him something and for once he was grateful. He pushed Harry firmly back into place and brought Harry's left arm out from behind his back. He knew the torture Harry was going through so he placed Harry's hand on his cheek as he proceeded to wash his arm. Harry became emboldened by this and began to run his fingers over the cheek, tracing the taut skin over his cheekbone and finally the stubborn angle of his chin. 

            Draco continued washing Harry's arm, trying his best to ignore the calloused fingers sending lightning hot sensations through his body, and when he was finished, he brought Harry's other arm out and repeated the process. By the time he was finished the two hands on his face has delved into every line, felt every texture, and caused him more pleasure than he was willing to admit. He wanted it to be slow but his own quickened desire would see an end to that if he couldn't distract himself somehow. In defense of his control he took Harry's hands and placed them once again behind Harry's back. Harry wriggled slightly at the sudden cold of the wall but his gaze on Draco never wavered or lessened in its intensity. 

            When Draco shot him a wicked grin that looked suspiciously like Ron's, he steeled himself for the worst. But when a pale hand, wrapped modestly within the folds of the offensive rag, clamped down on his shaft Harry's eyes widened to the size of Galleons even as his hips involuntarily thrust forward. Draco leaned forward as his ran the rag over the length of him and licked at his ear. Hot breath and steam mingled against the delicate curve and sent shivers up his spine. Draco pulled his face back into Harry's line of vision and crushed his lips down on Harry's as he pushed the rag down to the base. Unable to stop himself, Harry moaned against Draco's lips, and needing no further invitation, Draco's tongue slipped inside. They kissed passionately, tongues battling, hearts racing, and bodies pressed tightly together before Draco finally gave into the building need that was even now pressed firmly against Harry's own. 

            He pushed Harry determinedly under the hot spray of water and watched as the soap slipped and slid over all of Harry's curves and angles. When he was sure that there was no soap left to irritate his lover, he pulled Harry in for another long passionate kiss before turning him around and bending him over slightly. He noticed the slight tremor go through Harry's body and could almost see him biting his lip though his face was turned away. He ran a comforting hand down Harry's spine and gently ran a finger in the crevice of Harry's body. He felt each muscle jump under his finger's caress and had to swallow his own desire for Harry's sake. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Draco placed a single finger at the entrance. He felt Harry tighten and he pulled away.

            "I love you, Harry," Draco whispered as he prostrated himself on Harry's back so his breath just caught at Harry's ear. "If you don't want to do this I'll stop."

            Harry squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He remembered the dream he was having when Ron accosted him and as the familiar fist of desire hit him,  he raised himself up in answer. Draco smiled softly at Harry's back and placed a quick kiss on his shoulder blade before rising and once more bringing his finger to the entrance. He softly mumbled the lubrication spell on himself and Harry before running the lubricated finger around the hole. Harry moaned, pressing himself on the finger, and Draco obliged him by slipping inside. Harry stilled and flexed around the new sensation coursing through him. Cautiously he pushed back and was met by a wave of pleasure. He began pushing himself on the long finger and was only stopped when Draco pulled his finger away. 

            Harry mumbled incoherent protests as he swung his head around to look at the blond. Draco washed off his hand under the spray of water and then turned back to Harry. He softly muttered the charms needed for Harry's comfort and moved himself to the entrance. Harry gasped as he felt Draco push against him but only moaned when he felt the other boy slide inside. Too caught up in his own desire to bond with the other boy, he didn't notice any discomfort and instead impaled himself on Draco. Draco gasped as Harry seemed to swallow up his entire length and threw his head back and ground his teeth to keep his control. He raised his hand that was on Harry's hip and called his magic- before he was too lost in all that was Harry to remember. Harry grinned sheepishly back at him and called his own. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was enjoying it. 

            With the magic and steam now engulfing them both, Draco brought his hand back to Harry's hip and his other to Harry's own need. They began to move together as one. They melded together, as their magic had before, with each thrust and moan of pleasure. Draco opened his eyes just as the magics joined, and gasped when a door in his mind was flung open and Harry's sensations flooded his brain. His eyes swept down to the shocked look on Harry's face and he knew in that moment they were fully connected. Body. Soul. And Mind. Spurned on by the new feeling and thought flashing through his mind, Draco quickened the pace and was gratified when he heard the sounds of pleasure being made weren't just his own. 

            He felt his body tighten in anticipation and began to try and control himself when Harry's voice filtered into his mind.

            "NO!... Don't… stop. Close… so very… close."

            Draco's head swirled and his body tingled but the rhythm only increased. He felt Harry's hand clamp down on his thigh and squeeze just as he experienced the muscles around him contract and Harry began to come. Filled with both Harry's sensations and his own he called out Harry's name in a hoarse whisper and pushed himself into Harry- expelling his desire within.

            For a few minutes they stayed locked together unable to move, just concentrating on breathing. Concern for Harry's comfort finally prompted Draco to move and he slowly pulled out. He helped Harry into an upright position and then pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He ran his hands up and down the length of him, gently washing away the remnants of their love making. Draco then pulled back and gave him a brilliant smile.

            "I love you."

            "I love you, too. Can we do that again?"

            Draco choked on himself and looked at Harry with a quizzical expression. When he noticed the laughter in the eyes staring at him he gave an undignified snort and playfully swatted at Harry's backside.

            "Gryffindors," Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned off the water and stepped out, pulling a smiling Harry after him. 

            As Draco wrapped a towel around Harry and grabbed one for himself, Harry pulled him close and snuggled in the damp silvery hair.

            "Slytherins." 

            "You say that like it's a bad thing."

            Harry laughed at the pout Draco was giving him and pulled him out of the bathroom and into Draco's room. There sitting on the large bed were non other than Professor Dumbledore and a very flushed and angry looking Snape. Dumbledore was sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging his legs like a first year. He didn't seem upset so perhaps they weren't in too much trouble. 

            Snape gracefully stood up, robes billowing, and a look of distaste firmly in place as he rounded on the boys.

            "Potter," he snarled, "you have obviously wormed your way out of trouble again. Let us hope your luck doesn't run out."

            Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily at seeing his colleague so distressed. It wasn't often you got to see Snape ruffled and he was enjoying it as only one immune to his temper could do. He gave an encouraging smile to the wet boys and held out a hand full of candy.

            "Lemon drop?"

            "Sorry, my mum told me never to accept candy from old men," Draco drawled with a smirk firmly planted on his face. 

            Snape made a gurgled sound of rage in the back of his throat but Dumbledore's smile only brightened. He let out a rich laugh and shook his head. 

            "Quite right, dear boy, but we aren't here to discuss Muggle safety precautions concerning their children. Now. As you are both dripping water on a very old and favorite rug and Professor Snape is about to go into fits I say we get to the point."

            "Good idea," Draco said in a dry voice as he eyes the old man warily. Professor Snape could be rather nasty with his comments but Dumbledore with an idea in his head could be just as bad. Reflexively he stepped closer to Harry in a protective manner and raised a silver brow in question.

            "Your link has been fully opened has it not? Snape was coming to speak to Draco and was hit with… *ahem*… a few images. He came and got me in case there were any problems."

            "If you mean are we able to see into each other's heads, then, yes." Draco said trying to appear like he was merely talking about the weather. Snape saw images? How disgusting! Harry's pale face turned to him and bright spots of color bloomed on his cheeks. Harry cast his eyes down in embarrassment and Draco seethed with anger at someone making Harry feel like their union was something to be ashamed of. He took a step closer to him and grabbed his hand. Squeezing slightly, Draco turned his attention back to Dumbledore. He would *definitely* speak to him later about barging into private quarters and upsetting his mate but as Dumbledore began to speak he pushed it aside for another time.

            "Good. It will help when the time comes. Also, Harry. I believe you have received Narcissa's permission as well as a few of her requests concerning the wedding?" Harry gave a short nod as he glanced over at a frowning Draco. "Wonderful. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be up shortly to help with those. I suggest something more… comfortable for the task ahead of you. It will be a long night I can assure you. Why when I helped out…"

            "We were not here to take a trot down memory lane, Albus," Snape snapped.

            "Quite right, dear man, quite right. Well if you have any questions about the… *ahem*… well about anything I'm sure you can find your way to us."

            As the Professors made their way to the door Draco remember he had forgotten to ask Snape for a favor. Almost letting go of his towel in his haste to reach his head of house, Draco grumbled and laid a hand on the sleeve of the older man's robes.

            "Sir?"

            "Yes, Draco?"

            "You remember that favor you owe me?"

            "Yes, I do."

            "I need it."

            Snape raised his black slash of an eyebrow and looked at Draco searchingly.

            "I want you to be my best man," he said fighting the blush that was tinting his cheeks.

            "Do not waste favors on such small matters, Mr. Malfoy." Snape gave a small crooked grin to the boy in front of him that was trying to hide his disappointment. "Especially if they consider the matter a great honor."

            Draco's head snapped up and he gave his godfather a dazzling smile before whooping and throwing himself on the other man. Snape gave a rumble of a laugh and pushed the boy away from him. There was no need for such displays in front of Potter. At the thought of him, Snape raised his eyes to the other boy. He was standing alone and looking at Draco and him with a look of concentration.

            "Problems Mr. Potter?"

            "Oh I was just thinking that when Draco and I are married that in an odd sense I will be related to you."

            Snape snarled at the thought and gave his god son a reproving look for having chosen _this boy for his husband. He turned and began to leave the room, only stopping at the door to throw over his shoulder "Twenty points from Gryffindor for ruining my appetite."_

            "Well, I never," Harry said in mock horror as he watched Snape exit the room smugly, "One would think he would be happy to be related to _me."_

            Draco snorted and pulled Harry to the bed. With a flick he had the covers pulled down and crawled in.

            "Harry, I'm cold. Plus Weasley and Granger are coming over. I think you owe me a decent nap."

            Harry laughed as Draco cheekily batted his eyes like a simpering female and rolled his eyes. He got into the luxurious bed, still shaking his head at Draco, and pulled the covers over them both as he settled down. Despite the fact that they were his friends, he knew they could be a bit overpowering and understood where Draco was coming from. He stifled a yawn as he pulled the other boy close to him and snuggled down- their naked limbs intertwining automatically.  

A/N: I know this was a little short and I'm sorry. This was SUPPOSE to be a very very long chapter but this computer does not belong to me and I do not set the time limit I am allowed to write. I'm hoping that I will have longer access to it tomorrow- one can only hope- so that I may give you a long chapter filled with slashy goodness. Until then I hope this tides everyone over. J


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I am so sorry everyone for the wait! There is a picture that I found one day and I just HAD to be able to link it here because it goes so PERFECTLY with this story. Alas, the artist decided not to contact me so I decided to go ahead and post before someone began to chase me with a pitchfork demanding the next chapter. Lol. Anyways, if anyone is interested in the picture, email me, and I'll let you know where to find it. Just remember that she didn't draw it for me and is in no way connecting herself to me. *insert usual disclaimer* 

To everyone who has reviewed- You guys are just awesome. Each review I get is just more wonderful than the last. And Jenna Potter actually talked her friend into reading. Lol. Doesn't THAT sound familiar, eh, Ginzai? Anyways. I know it's been forever so I'll save all my gratitudes for this weekend when I'll have the time to notice everyone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapter 20

            Ron and Hermione had just entered the portrait hole to Harry and Draco's quarters after passing Dumbledore and Professor Snape in one of the halls. They were a little curious as to the expressions both men were wearing but let it slide as they were in haste to get started on the wedding invitations and both men were some distance from the boys' rooms. In fact Ron and Hermione were too pleased with themselves to notice much. They had smuggled enough food out of the kitchens to feed all of Gryffindor and Fred and George had came through on the alcohol. It was looking like it would be a good night.

            Hermione whispered what she intended to do to him later on that night as she playfully squeezed his ass, before throwing open Draco's door and pushing him inside. The blush he was sporting deepened to a shade Vernon would have been impressed by and he began to gag on his own tongue. Hermione walked past him, noting the two boys wrapped in each others arms, before rolling her eyes and setting the heavy picnic basket on the floor and turning back to her boyfriend.

            "Honestly, Ron, it is OBVIOUS they are both asleep. Try to control yourself."

            As the look on Ron's horrified face did not lessen as his eyes fixated on Harry's bare shoulder, Hermione lost her temper. Feeling quite wicked, she cast the petrifying spell on Ron before sauntering over to the sleeping boys and giving a gentle shake to Draco. As hazy silver eyes focused on her, her wicked smile went pure devilish. 

            "I have an early wedding present for you, Draco," she said as she stepped back. 

            Draco raised an elegant eyebrow and ran a hand through his hair. Noting the look on Hermione's face, he pulled Harry with him as he sat up. Harry looked around groggily before yawning and reaching for his glasses. Hermione waved a hand in the direction of where Ron's petrified body lay and waited for them to crawl to the foot of the bed so they could see. Wrapping the covers around them fully, Draco moved closer to the foot of the bed, dragging Harry along. As Draco's eyes locked on Ron's body, he was barely able to contain the snort that rose in his throat. Instead he plastered the trademark smirk on his face and met Hermione's dancing eyes with his own.

            "I appreciate the gesture, Granger, but since I have Harry now I doubt I'll be needing a sex toy…ESPECIALLY since it has been used."

            Hermione snorted into her hand and gave him another look. Draco had just enough time to think she had the sense of humor of a Slytherin before she regained her composure enough to speak.

            "He's not here to be a sex toy…well yours anyways… but he was choking on himself when he saw you two sleeping. The face was priceless," she said shrugging her shoulders.

            Draco took a closer look at Ron's face and burst out laughing before he could help himself. Harry scratched his head and wondered if Hermione had been spending too much time with Draco.

            "As I value my sanity," Draco drawled with a trace of a smile still on his lips, "I am going to ignore the connotation that he is somebody's sex toy. As for the expression, you're right, it was priceless and I doubt I'll ever be able to forget his face finally matched those frilly dress robes he had so long ago, but I do hope you intend to get us something with a little more… class."

            Before Hermione could answer, Harry jumped in as he noticed Ron go an even deeper shade of maroon.

            "Uhhh… Hermione? I think you might want to set him right before he blows."

            Hermione gave an impatient sigh and muttered the counter curse. Ron stood up and split his glares between the two boys and Hermione who were still looking at him in amusement.

            "Well now that you are finished with laughing at me maybe the two of you," he said pointing at Harry and Draco, "should get dressed while my GIRLFRIEND tells me all the lovely ways she is going to make this up to me."

            Draco and Harry looked at each other in mock horror before gathering up the sheets around them and making a hasty retreat into the bathroom. Just before the door closed Draco threw over his shoulder

            "Thanks for that mental image, Weasel." And with that he snickered and closed the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            A few minutes later Harry and Draco emerged fully clothed to see a more sedate Ron sitting with Hermione on the floor with the invitations circling their heads like a flock of birds waiting for a bread crumb. Hermione was checking a list before magic-ing a name on a card and sending it on its way. Ron was holding another list and checking off names as Hermione called them out. 

            Harry smiled as he had never seen this done but didn't wipe the astonished look off his face fast enough for Draco to not notice. Draco intertwined his fingers with Harry's and leaned his body into the other boy's. He tilted his head and whispered into Harry's ear,

            "You've never seen Wizard wedding invitations have you?"

            "No. Where are the owls?"

            "That's one of the joys of being rich, Love. They are enchanted to 'fly' by themselves to the name addressed on the card. They are quite a bit more expensive than regular owl post but a lot cleaner and are looked upon favorably in upper society."

            "So basically it's just another way to be snobby?"

            "Don't say that in front of Mother but yes. This way IS a lot easier, though, so I'm not complaining. It's a shame they don't come with Granger. She does all the work and you just sit back and enjoy the show."

           As if hearing her name called, Hermione looked up and motioned for the boys to come over. As they stepped closer, the invitations parted in mid air to allow them passage to the area Ron and Hermione were occupying. Draco let out a deep sigh as he sat down on Hermione's right but was soon cuddled up on Harry's side to care he was about to do the wok best suited for a house elf.

            "Harry did you make the list of people you wish to invite?" Hermione asked as she called out another name over her shoulder to Ron who scolled down the list and marked off a name.

            "Sure did."

            "Well?"

            "The Weasleys, you two, Hagrid, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Professor McGonagall."

            Draco had been absentmindedly rubbing his hand up and down Harry's arm but it stilled in its movements when Harry had given his 'list'. He sat back and gave Harry a confused look, tilting his head to one side as his eyebrows slashed down. 

            "You have no one else to invite?"

            "Well the rest of the school is going to be at the reception, Draco. I don't know any of them well enough to want them in my wedding. Plus we said close friends and family only."

            "Yes. Yes," Draco said as he waved an impatient hand in the air, "But what about your family? Have you no one else?"

            "The Weasleys ARE my family," Harry said slowly. "The Dursleys wouldn't come. That's my list."

            Draco gave Harry a sad and embarrassed look as he eyed his own list that Hermione was currently holding. It was six parchments long and he found himself trying to fight back the anger he felt at Harry being alone for most his life. Sure he had been privy to the majority of the details of Harry's life but the void of his relations was something he had overlooked. He swore to himself that Harry would never feel alone again and wished they could just elope to spare Harry the embarrassment at having his side almost void of people. Just as he began to imagine the look of utter sadness on Harry's face on a day that should only be filled with joy, Harry squeezed their interlocked finger and gave him a small smile.

            "My family will be there, Draco. You forget that we will be in the room of requirement. It's just that where they are they don't need an invitation."

            Draco gave a sigh of relief and the sad image his mind had been conjuring up to torture him with disappeared. He returned the smile and was about to lean in for a kiss when a small flock of invitations flew in front of his face. He pulled back momentarily startled until a mischievous Ron shot them an innocent look and said,

            "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something? Those are the invitations you need to feel out, Harry. Draco can always come help us since it IS his bloody family."

            Draco gave a snort of mock approval at the change in Ron. Even if he would never become as scary as Hermione when she was feeling wicked, he did do a good impersonation. He gave Harry a huge grin and only wished his own friends were up here to appreciate that the Golden Trio wasn't quite as golden as everyone thought. They might have even gotten along. A rather large and supercilious invitation hit him on the nose in the middle of his musings and he glared around at the three innocent pairs of eyes watching him as he rubbed at his nose.

            "And here I thought Gryffindors were suppose to be the nice ones," he said sulkily.

            "Well we did try to get your attention," Hermione said. "But you were lost in your own thoughts."

            "And Hufflepuffs are the nice ones, we just pretend to be," Ron finished with a nasty grin.

            While Harry tried to conceal the grin on his face, he grabbed an invitation and began to magic on a name with a flip of his wrist as he brushed up against Draco. He had caught the look on Draco's face as he had gazed at his friends. Maybe things would be a bit more… interesting… if Draco's friends were asked to come up. He threw a silent prayer up to any god that would protect him and turned to his fiancé.

"Hey, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like any of your friends to come up? I can't speak for Ron and Hermione but I wouldn't mind."

Draco cast a suspicious glance in Ron and Hermione's general direction before slowly shaking his head. He knew Harry meant well but his friends had suffered many taunts from the Gryffindors over the years and weren't so quick to forgive for past misdeeds. Even with their engagement about to become common knowledge, he doubted his friends had enough loyalty to him to put up with any wayward comments from Ron and Hermione. Their scars were deep and would no doubt open rather quickly.

"Draco," Hermione said as she scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm loosely around his shoulders, "we have enough food to last a month. Things may be… uncomfortable… since not many people know yet and everything between our two houses but we also have a lot of liquor. Enough to mellow even Snape out. Use your fireplace and floo them. We were willing to give you a chance. Now at least try to give us one."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. Damn Gryffindors. Harry gave his hand another squeeze as he rose to go to the fireplace. He knew Harry was going to propose to him in the Great Hall tomorrow and, despite his actions to state otherwise, he was very nervous. It would be nice to have a few of his own friends to share this with him. He smiled to himself as he thought of what was about to happen and picked up a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fire.

Green flames rose up and he carefully placed his head among them as he said, "Slytherin common room." He felt his head zip and spin off towards the dungeons and thanked hi lucky stars that he hadn't sampled anything in the large picnic basket tucked neatly away for later. As his head finally stopped in his common room, he shook his head before calling attention to the fact he was there. Pansy was on the couch with a random guy making out like they were the only two in the common room. His hand was under her blouse and when she didn't look up after he cleared his throat repetitively he got a little miffed. It was bad enough he had to watch her tongue dart in and out of his mouth but the soft mewls she kept making was enough to drive a saint to impatience. 

"Really, Pansy," he shouted loud enough to make the two lovers jump, "you do have a room. I suggest you learn to use it."

"Draco?" she gasped as her eyes finally found him behind the grate.

"Nope I'm the fucking Easter Bunny. Are you busy?" he asked sweetly.

She shot a look at her partner, who, with a huff, got up and left. "Sure not, Hun. What do you need?" 

"Well I have something I need to tell you and Blaise. Do you think the two of you could find your way to my room?"

"I guess so. I think Blaise is in his room so he won't be too hard to find. Do you want Crabbe and Goyle, too?"

"No, Pansy, I don't think so. I don't think they could grasp the whole concept. They might as well find out with the rest of the school."

Pansy gave him a very suspicious look and asked, "What's going on?"

"You'd find out if you'd hurry up and get here," Draco returned sweetly.

And with that Draco pulled himself back through the floo network, much to the agitation of one Pansy Parkinson.

"BLAISE!" Pansy screamed at the top of her lungs. Many people turned to stare at her as she flew past them on her way to the door to the boys' dormitory. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she did NOT want to wait around on Blaise all day to satisfy it. Just as she was filling her lungs to roar out his name a second time, he came barreling through the door, hastily buttoning up his shirt. He did not look happy.

"What is it, Pansy? And it had better be good."

"Draco wants us to come up to his room. He says he needs to tell us something important. Now hurry UP. I do not intend to wait on you all day!"

"Fine. Let me grab my shoes, I'll get Crabbe and Goyle, and then we can leave."

"Get your shoes but he didn't want those two- just us. Now HURRY."

"Alright. Alright." 

Within a few minutes they were making their way to Draco's dorms. Both were silently hoping Harry would be on rounds or something but as they neared the portrait they heard laughing coming from within. Apparently this was not their night. They sighed as they asked Galerick to inform Draco of their presence. When the portrait hole opened, their suspicions of it not being their night were confirmed. A smiling Harry was holding onto Draco smooth hand and asked them to come in. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**          Harry and Draco looked down at Pansy lying prostrated on the floor in a dead faint. Harry had a mild look of surprise on his face but Draco couldn't help but let out a snort of amusement at her reaction.**

          "Well that definitely went over better than I expected," he said looking at Blaise like he was expecting the same sort of reaction out of him.       

          Blaise sighed and shook his head as he smilingly stepped over Pansy and extended his hand. He was shocked, by all means, but he had never seen Draco smile as much in his entire attendance of Hogwarts as he had since he had hooked up with someone he wouldn't talk about. He had figured it was a Gryffindor by his secretive manner but Harry? He gave a mental shrug. If Harry truly made him happy he was not one to stand in the way.

          "So sorry I won't give you _quite _a performance but if you'd like someone to punch you I'm sure Weasley would be better suited at it than I."

          Draco's smile widened as he shook the proffered hand and steeped aside to let the other boy through.

          "And no doubt that fool would have liked to if Granger hadn't pulled on his leash," he said falling into the easy banter common among the Slytherins. 

          Harry shot him a sour look out from under the fringe of black hair, but after a reassuring smile and squeeze of his hand, he seemed to understand and relax.

          "Do you think we should, uh, move her inside?" Harry asked as he shook Blaise's hand next and they still stood grinning like fools in the portrait hole.

          "I suppose," Draco sighed. "If you two would be so kind as to grab her feet I'll grab her arms and we might just get her in before dinner."

          Both boys snickered but quickly moved to help drag the still form on the floor into their common room. She was not as slender as she liked to believe, and with the fact she was completely dead weight, it was not easy to heft her inside. When they had finally managed to get her inside, Galerick was still ranting about her foot catching his frame and all three boys were panting.

          "She's not as light as she looks," Harry said between breaths as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

          "Just don't let _her _hear you say that," Draco drawled.

          "Can I ask something?"

          "Sure, love."

          "Why didn't we just levitate her?"

          The color drained out of Blaise and Draco's faces as they shot each other looks.

          "Of all the stupid…" Blaise yelled.

          "Things to _not think of," Draco finished._

          "Harry," Blaise said as he swiped his hand through his own hair. "If you had any idea how many bloody times we had to carry that… that… COW up to her dorm when she came in too drunk to stand… We didn't even THINK to levitate her." he finished shaking his head. He let out an oath and looked down at her in disgust.

          "Why didn't you just leave her in the common room to sleep it off?" Harry asked innocently.

          "Have you ever heard her sing, Harry?" Draco asked with a tinge of mirth slipping through his deadpan tone.

          "Well, no."

          "I assure you it is not something you wish to correct. She likes to sing when she's drunk. Very off key. Very loud. In the middle of the night."

          "Oh."

          "Yes, 'oh'," Blaise said jumping in.

          Harry let his face break into an evil grin as he looked down at Pansy.

          "Are you sure you and Granger were sorted into the right house?" Draco asked when he saw the smile. "Would you care to enlighten us as to the evil plan you now have running through your head?"

          Harry wiped his face clean and raised innocent eyes to his betrothed. "Why what ever do you mean?"

          "You know exactly what I mean."

          Harry shot them both an evil grin and began to whistle. The horns sprouting from his head were almost visible to the two boys watching him with amusement. As Harry rocked back on his heels he waved his hand discreetly in Pansy's direction and a stream of icy cold water shot from his hand.

          "Oops," he said as Pansy shot straight up screaming and gasping at the cold. Blaise and Draco stood frozen to the spot with their mouths hung open until their eyes darted to each other. Almost as if the surprise mirrored in the other's eyes were too much they both fell down on the floor, clutching their sides, as laughter gushed from them both.

          As Pansy stood up and glared at them both, she tried to wring the water out of her hair. This seemed to set them off again and they soon had tears streaming down their reddened faces.

          "Well I **_never_," Pansy said as she stomped her foot and scowled even harder at the two rolling on the floor.**

          With all the noise gushing from the common room, Ron and Hermione rushed down with wands drawn. There was an envelope still fluttering around Hermione's head and Ron's face was rather flushed but as they took in the scene, the wands were put away and they stepped closer to the crowd.

          "Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

          "Nothing," he said a little too innocently.

          "Harry," Hermione said in her very firmest of Head Girl's voice.

          "Pansy, you must have received quite a fright. And to wake up soaked to the bone," he said as he stepped forward to avoid the dangerous look in his friend's eyes. "Would you like a drying spell?"

          "No, **_THANK YOU_," she ground out. "I can manage quite well on my own." **

          And with that she pointed her wand at herself and muttered the spell. However, she muttered it a bit too forcefully and a gale of air shot from her wand and knocked her on her backside. As she dazedly looked up at the group of people staring down at her trying their best not to laugh and then over to the two boys beside her on the floor laughing with renewed vigor, she couldn't resist throwing a nasty charm at them both.

          As both boys grabbed their crotches and began to speak a few octaves higher, Pansy gathered up her tattered dignity and stood up.

          "Well done," Hermione said as she smiled at the other girl and took her arm. As she pulled the other girl in the direction of Draco's room she leaned in and whispered, "You have to tell me how to do that."

          When the girls disappeared from sight Blaise and Draco turned pleading eyes to Harry and Ron.

          "A little help here," they both said in unison. 

          Harry and Ron snickered as they muttered the counter charm and helped the other two to their feet. Ron looked Blaise over appraisingly as if weighing his thought and gave a nod to himself.

          "I may not like Slytherins but that shouldn't happen to _any man."_

          Blaise gave him a weak smile in response and checked himself over for any lingering effects. 

          "Any more room in Gryffindor?" Blaise asked when he was certain all of his bits were in proper order.

          Ron and Harry both snorted but Ron regained his composure and looked the Slytherin in the eye as seriously as he could. "With Hermione and Ginny in Gryffindor and Pansy about to let Hermione in on that little gold mine? You'd be safer in Hufflepuff," he said with a short nod.

          All four boys seemed to contemplate this over before falling into peals of laughter. As they made their way towards Draco's room Blaise couldn't help but ruffle Ron's feathers a bit. 

          "I'm not so sure about it being so bad with Ginny in Gryffindor," he said as if he were mulling over the thought. "She might be worth the risk."

          Harry and Draco both choked and looked on as Ron turned a shade of red reminiscent of a few moments before. He managed a growl deep in his throat before launching himself in Blaise's direction. Harry and Draco, seeing his reaction coming before the thought even crossed his mind, had latched onto his robe and were currently holing him back. They shot amused looks at Blaise but asked him to let Ron know he was only joking.

          "But I wasn't joking. I really do fancy the girl."

          In a sudden state of shock they let go of Ron's robes and his fist connected soundly with Blaise's jaw. Blaise sighed as he avoided the next punch, absentmindedly rubbing his jaw.

          "Carries a nasty right hook that one," he said as he avoided him yet again. "But as fun as it was to find that out first hand would either one of you mind taking care of him?"

          Hermione hearing the scuffle from the other room poked her head around the door for the second time that day and said very sharply, "**_RONALD WEASLEY!_" As if on cue, he pulled up short just as he was about to slam his fist into Blaise's stomach.**

          "But…"

          "Don't you 'but' me, Ron," she said as she stormed over to where Ron stood. As she looked up into the eyes of her boyfriend and made him cringe with the look radiated from her eyes, she had never before looked so much like Mrs. Weasley. "Here we are, trying to have a semblance of an engagement party for **_OUR BEST FRIEND_** and you go and act like an **_ASS_. Don't ****_MAKE _me send an owl to your mother. Now **_APPOLOGISE_** and leave your temper for another time."**

          "OK. OK. Sorry Blaise," he said as he shot a look saying he was by all means not sorry.

          "That's better," she said as she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck. "Now can we please go and finish the invitations? Harry still has to propose tonight and I still have my rounds," she finished matter of fact.

          "Whoa," Blaise said as her words sunk in. "Propose? To Draco?"

          "Did you think he was proposing to me?" Hermione said with a glint of humor in her eyes.

          "If I weren't in love already," Draco drawled as he stared at his flabbergasted friend, "I might have tried to steal you away from Weasley."

          Why thank you Draco. I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard since it's coming from you."

          "Are you **sure you aren't in Slytherin?" Draco joked as he shot Hermione a wicked look of his own.**

          "You keep asking us that," Hermione said with a giggle. "Are YOU sure you aren't in Hufflepuff?"

          "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that just this once since I heard a thump from the other room and Blaise looks like a codfish right now. I think we might need to tell them what's going on… after Harry… ahem… _revives_ Pansy for us again."

          Draco, Harry, and Blaise burst into sniggers as Ron and Hermione looked at them questioningly. They rolled their eyes and sauntered into Draco's bedroom. Sure enough, Pansy was laid out on the floor in a dead faint. Draco and Blaise sighed at her predictability and rolled their eyes.

          "You'll see," Draco said to Hermione and Ron as he motioned to Harry. "Harry? If you would please?"

          And Harry began to whistle.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

          An hour later, finished with the invitations, and a few glasses of liquor consumed, the odd assortment of friends were in a very lightened mood.

          "So you're really going to thumb your nose at He Who Must Not Be Named?" Blaise asked, still captivated by the thought.

          "If you call marrying the man I love that… well… yes I suppose I am," Harry said with a grin.

          "You have balls, my friend," Blaise returned with a serious face before breaking out into a grin of his own.

          "Did I just hear a SLYTHERIN call a Gryffindor 'friend'," Ron asked Hermione in a mock whisper.

          "Why yes I believe you did," Hermione returned.

          "And a SLYTHERIN is about to MARRY a Gryffindor?"

          "Yes, Ron."

          "Well that Apocalyptica Dad says the Muggles are always ranting about must be here," Ron said with a smirk. As Hermione began to roll on the floor in her own fit of laughter, Ron turned confused eyes to his best friend. "Did I say something funny?"

          "Uhhh," Harry said as he tried to keep the laughter out of his own voice, "I'm not too sure as the Dursleys don't let me listen to music but Apocalyptica is a Muggle band. Apocalypse is the end of the world you were going for."

          "Oh."

          Ron gave a grin at his own faux pas and helped Hermione sit up. As she wiped the tears from her eyes, she saw the time on the Wizard clock in the corner.

          "Oh shit!" she yelled. "You three," she said pointing at the Slytherins, "need to go down to dinner so we won't be going in together."

          "But we've already eaten!" Blaise whined.

"You idiot," Pansy said as she playfully swatted him with her wand, 

"Harry? Draco? Proposal? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Oh yeah."

"Dumb ass."

"Hey!"

"Come on you two, you heard the girl let's GO. I wouldn't miss the looks on everyone's faces for the world."

The two Slytherin boys stood up and stretched away the stiffness they had acquired from sitting cross legged too long. Just before bolting out the door Draco leaned into Harry and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Hey! Dinner AND a show!" Blaise said. 

Pansy hissed at him and hit him a bit more forcefully with her wand. 

"Ow! That HURT, Pansy," he said rubbing his smarting arm. 

"If you can take a right hook from Ron you can surely take a little lick from me," she said grinning maliciously.

Ron burst into laughter and when he finally noticed everyone staring at him he cleared his throat and looked at the floor. "Err… sorry 'bout that. Hermione is into this thing called mang…ga. I just had a chibbi Blaise pop into my head."

"Oh honestly, Ron," Hermione said as she gave a short laugh and rolled her eyes. "I'll give you points for humor value but it's 'manga' and 'chibi'."

 "Right then," he said as he beamed down into the amused face of his girlfriend.

Draco cleared his throat and leaned back into Harry. "I'll see you in a few, Harry. I love you."

"I love you too," Harry replied and planted one last lingering kiss on Draco's petal soft lips.

With that the three Slytherins made their way to dinner. Harry, Ron, and Hermione began to clean up their mess emitting matching sighs as they did so. The evening had gone better than expected. With the exception of a few faints, one right hook, a nasty charm, and a twice drenched Pansy, everything had gone perfectly. The two groups of friends accepted one another and fell into an easy camaraderie that both sides hadn't expected. Who would have guessed such rival houses could find so much in common?

As the last of their dinner and the general mess a group of young adults make was sorted away the three friends couldn't help but smile at each other. It had been a long day, to say the least, but it had all been worth it. 

"I guess it would be ok to go down ourselves now," Harry commented.

Hermione glanced at the clock and gave his a broad smile. "Looks like it. Are you ok? Nervous?"

"I'm fine. A little nervous but I'll make it through."

"Glad to hear it, Mate, let's go," Ron said as he slapped his friend on the back, "I'm STARVED."

"But you just ate," Hermione pointed out flustered.

"I'm a growing boy."

"Right."

"Ready Harry?"

"Sure am."

"Let's go then."

"Wait," Hermione said as she ran over a mental check list. "Do you have the ring, Harry?"

"Shit. I'll be right back," he said as he ran into the other room. 

When he returned, Hermione linked her arm through the arms of two of the most important men in her life. Linked together and talking excitedly, they made their way to the Great Hall.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

          Dinner was a very interesting ordeal. Between Harry grinning like the village idiot, Hermione lecturing Ron on a balanced diet, and Ron's pleas around mouthfuls of food, a normal person would have been driven to drink. But as the Gryffindors were used to the odd behavior they thought nothing of it and continued on with their own meals.

          When the tables had been cleared of food and people made to stand up Harry himself rose and called attention to the entire school. Dumbledore and his friends- both new and old- beamed and, beside the assortment of curious glances being directed his way, the only glare in the entire room was coming from Professor Snape. He was still apparently seething over the related comment.

          "I am sure most of you know the kind of Muggles I have been living with these years. And with that knowledge I am sure you understand when I say Hogwarts has been my true home for all of these years, as all of the people in it have become, oddly enough, my family," he said shooting a wicked glance in Snape's direction. "I wanted all of you to be here for one of the most important moments of my life."

          As the people in the room were staring on in mixed amazement and confusion he made his way over to the Slytherin table. He got down on one knee, almost tripping over his robe in his haste, and grabbed Draco's hand in a gentle embrace.

            "My only love sprung from my only hate," he quoted as he gently rubbed the back of Draco's hand with his thumb. "Will you marry me Draco?"

          Draco pretended to be thinking it over before casting a suspiciously wet wicked grin and nodded his head. Harry stood up and took the ring out of his pocket. As he slipped it on Draco's finger, the ring began to glow with a light so bright some had to turn their heads. It fitted itself to Draco's lithe finger and the light died down to a simple glow. Harry let out a whoop before grabbing Draco up in his arms and swinging him around. As Harry set him back on his feet, both boys laughed and embraced each other as if they were the only two in the room. Their lips met and when they finally surfaced it was to hear the applause of almost the entire hall.

          Harry pulled back slightly, still smiling and holding Draco but he cleared his throat. However, just as he opened his mouth to speak Dumbledore's voice made its way over the crowd.

          "Well done Harry. For the rest of you, let this only be a reminder to those of you still uncertain as to the path you wish to take," he said as he glanced knowingly around the room, "that there is always someone there to help you take the right path. And forgive an old man his ramblings, for I fear this is a rather cliché Muggle saying but 'Love DOES, in fact, conquer all'. Now with that all said and done I believe this event calls for a little celebration."

          Dumbledore clapped his hands and the room filled to overflowing with all sorts of decorations, food, and party favors. Dumbledore smiled down at the two boys from underneath a party hat that looked suspiciously like the one Neville's Bogart wore and raised his glass in salute to their union. They both nodded their thanks before turning their attention to the crowd of well wishers that were currently descending upon them.   

A/N: Well I hope you all liked it! To everyone who has reviewed I just love you all. You really make my day. Just thought you'd like to know. Lol. 


	22. Chapter 22

 A/N: Hello everyone! The following is a list of gratitudes for some of my reviewers.

ReflectionsOfReality- I know it's pretty sad to review a review but I couldn't pass up such a wonderful opportunity. Your review was by far one of the most adult reviews I have seen to date. You were very informative and I believe you would be one to give constructive criticism in a manner that would be easy to take. I like knowing that I gave a different twist to a well worn theme. As for ole Voldermort? I generally write what comes to mind. HOWEVER, with him (since it seems every possible way to kill him has been done in multiples of three) I am working on coming up with something… interesting… or just leaving him alone. I only hope that I continue to live up to your expectations and grow even more in my writing style. Lol That was basically a long winded thank you. (By the way the most interesting way I've seen Voldermort killed was via platform shoes. They were filled with water and Grindylows and one just chewed through. It wouldn't have been bad but he was doing karaoke at Malfoy Manor. Water+ Electrical cords= Death. It was pretty sad. Funny. But sad.)

JudyIsAPunk- Lol You are too cute. I'm not sure I would rank in the talented writers category but it made me smile like a fool all day to know someone thought I did. Thank you.

Frizzy- OHMYGOD OHMYGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE Frizzy reviewed MY story! *laughs like a hyena* Sorry about that. I feel like my birthday came early. Hehehe. I don't think I am going to be able to say something intelligent so you might just want to read the story. Lol.

HeidiAnnBob- Draccy? What happened to your screen name? Is EVERYONE getting their name stolen or did you just change yours? Threw me off for a second, it did. Anyways, you have been with me from the beginning and for that, and your continued reviews, you deserve a big thank you and a hug. *grins*

Jenna Potter- As always you give me a long and in depth review. Lol. You are most definitely continuing your Prestigious Reviewer work. Thank you!

DeathStryke- I am curious, as always, about your name but you are another who is so wonderful with continuous reviews. I absolutely adore you. I am glad I made your day with the shower scene. I know it's been done a thousand times but I guess I have a shower fetish. And you are so totally not the only one who wants to drag Draco off to a deserted part of the castle. *Hehehe* I'm sure he's man enough to take us all on. Though I doubt Harry would be too fond of the idea…

Charity Brown- I can't believe you think I'm the best. It's really amazing. Thank you.

Felton Fandom- Rendered speechless, ne? I think that is one hell of a compliment and I am sending you a really squishy hug for it. 

Red and Black Winged Guardian- No internet??!! Wow. Have you read "Trading Spaces" by SnippyandSnarky? You SO personify the Book of Evil. HAHAHA! (It was a compliment because I find that book to be HILARIOUS)

JadeDawn- Hello Jade. Sorry couldn't resist. I hope you get your keyboard fixed. I spilled a Sunkist on mine a while ago and completely understand the whole thing. It's a major bitch.

IrishMunkeDracoMalfoy- I will try to read you story within the week. However, I am honest. I don't flame (as you can see from *earlier* chapters I have a temper concerning that) but I just didn't want you to get mad if I offered suggestions and such. That OK? 

Icklemonkey- THANKYOU. Did you see who reviewed ME? *points up in amazement* FRIZZY! *squeals in delight* I still can't get over that. Lol. 

Bebe- Let me know when you have a screen name and I will check out your stories. 

Wintermoon2-  THANKYOU for not thinking Hermione was annoying. I really liked the invitations too but I think my favorite part so far was the Deaf Dumb Dum Dums. I guess I have a sweet tooth. (And thanks for the heads up on the formatting. I really appreciated it)

BebopsEdward24- You're funny. I appreciate your devotion. Lol. Thank you.

love_oryhelack_thereof- That was one of the best compliments I have ever received. I printed it out and it is now hanging above my computer. THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart.

Cassa-Andra- You are my very first reviewer and despite the fact that you have given so many reviews, you deserve a special thanks simply for staying with this story for so long.

RaynieceMalfoy- I have always loved making you laugh and I still do. You are a wonderful person and I truly enjoyed getting to know you. I hope we can have a nice long chat soon. I'll save you a bag of Twizzlers and a bottle of orange soda.

Anathema- I don't know why but I love the way you write. You just have such an interesting way with words. (not just because you were complimenting me) Maybe I'm just weird. Do you have stories posted here?

I am SOOOO upset I couldn't notice everyone but my hands are cramping up and I want to write my next chapter. Please don't hate me. *whimper* Everyone who has reviewed deserved personal attention and I am evil for not doing so. For everyone who was NOT mentioned THANK YOU ever so much for your reviews and just know that you give me such a thrill when I get the notification that you have reviewed. I can only hope that this chapter will make it up for my unintentional slight.

One final note: I GOT REVIEWED BY FRIZZY! *ahem* That is all.

**CHAPTER 22**

            "So do you think Voldermort knows by now?" Harry asked as he and Draco made their way to breakfast the following morning.

            "Well," Draco said as he furrowed his brow, "I don't see why not. I mean if any of the Slytherins didn't write to their parents directly there's always Sev. It would have been good for his position if he _had_ been the first to let him know."

            "Did he leave his rooms last night?"

            "Harry. How would I know? I was with you."

            Harry shot his a sheepish look before bumping into his shoulder. "Sorry. I forgot."

            "You _forgot_? How could you forget?"

            "Well I didn't forget _exactly_… it just sort of slipped my mind."

            Draco glanced around to see if they had any onlookers and pulled Harry into a secluded alcove. He pushed Harry against the wall and ran his hands up the length of Harry's body before grinding his own body against the now blushing Gryffindor and planting a passionate kiss on his parted lips. "Maybe we should go back upstairs," he murmured against Harry's ear, "so I can help you… remember."

            "I'm sure Mr. Potter does not need his memory… enhanced… MISTER Malfoy," Snape drawled as he stepped into the shadows with the boys. 

            Harry gasped at the sudden intrusion and quickly pulled back to a respectable distance. Draco ran his hand through his silver blond locks, obviously annoyed at the sudden intrusion to their privacy. He silently wondered how that man had the ability to interrupt them on so many occasions before allowing his face to sink into its usual smirk. 

            "Well hello to you too, Sev. I'm so glad you think so highly of Harry. Just be a good sport and remember he's mine."

            "**_IF_ you are finished," Snape said with an evil glint in his eye, "I have news you might appreciate."**

            "Well?"

            "Voldermort knows."

            "We could have guessed that much, as many of the people in the Hall have Death Eaters for parents. That _was_ the point, after all, for Harry making his proposal there. Do you have anything else or can we get on to breakfast. Harry and I are quite famished after last night's… entertainment."

            "As much as I would love to hear about your _fascinating _love life, Draco, I beg of you to keep it to yourself. I would rather enjoy having an appetite for breakfast… this year."

            "Very well my dear Godfather then please get to the point."

            Professor Snape sighed and rolled his eyes. "He was pleased."

            "What?" Harry asked as he stared at Snape like he had misheard him.

            "I assure you, Mr. Potter you heard me correctly. The Death Eaters were summoned to his side about two hours after your announcement to relay the good news."

            "And my father?"

            "Sitting at his right hand like a favored dog."

            "I'm sure he has taken the credit."

            "Of course."

            "Did he say as to why he was so pleased?" Harry asked tentatively.

            "He only hinted, as he always does, about a new plan, dark magic, and how his reign would be fast approaching."

            "So nothing obvious," Draco said with a worried look on his face.

            "No," Snape said as he pulled his cloak tighter across his frame.

            "Shit. I didn't think I'd ever say this but call a meeting of the Order for tonight. If Voldermort is planning something it would be best if we were ready. Just in case there are a few more spies here than we know of, it might be best to hold it at Black Manor for the safety of the others. Can it be done?"

            "I'll see to it myself."

            "Very well." Draco said as he grabbed Harry's hand. "Send us an untraceable owl with the time."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            "Do you think we could sit together today?" Harry asked as they paused outside the door to the Great Hall when they parted from Snape's company.

            "As much as I would love to finally use that table Dumbledore gave us, I think it might be better to sit with our houses. We're both going to have to do a lot of explaining despite the reaction we got last night," Draco said as he leaned into Harry for one last kiss.

            "Alright," Harry said as they broke the kiss, "but in two days you'll be mine."

            Draco returned the smile that was radiating off of Harry's face and gave a small chuckle. "And you'll be mine. Now stop trying to stall and let's go have breakfast."

            Harry sighed and pushed open the door. They each said 'I love you' before dutifully making their way to their respective tables and the questions mulling around in their housemates' minds. It was a very trying breakfast, for Harry at least, as someone always wanted to shake the hand that was reaching for a food dish. By the time the owls began to fly in overhead with their daily mail, Harry had only managed to pour himself a glass of pumpkin juice. Trying to take advantage of the lack of concentration directed his way due to the mail, Harry lunged at the food dishes and soon had his plate filled to overflowing. Before taking the first bite of his well earned meal, he glanced up and met a pair of amused silver eyes.

            "You'll get fat," Draco mouthed knowing Harry had learned to read lips and wanting to communicate without the mind link.

            "You'll just have more of me to love," Harry mouthed back cheekily.

            "But you won't be able to fit into your wedding dress, Dearest."

            "**_WHAT_**??!!" Harry bellowed and quickly muttered apologies to the people now staring at him with curiosity.

            "I said you wouldn't be able to fit into your wedding dress," Draco mouthed again, clearly enjoying the ruffled sight of his fiancé. "And mother had the absolute **_best_ design it too. You would have looked so lovely."**

            "Draco, I am **_not _**wearing a dress."

            Draco's reply was cut off by a large package falling directly into Harry's overabundant plate. He barely had time to wipe the splattered food off his face before Colin Creevy snapped a photo and simultaneously yelled, "Look out!". He ducked to the right into a startled Ginny just as a large bag of envelops was dropped by a flock of owls into the spot he had been occupying with a rather ominous thump. Curiosity winning out over surprise, Harry beckoned Draco over while scooting closer to his mail. Beginning to look through the contents of the bag, Harry only noticed Draco's approach by the subtle smell that seemed to seep from his skin.

            "Don't bother looking through that large bag as of yet, Harry. It is only our replies from the invitations," Draco said as he eyed the large bag Harry was sitting on the floor so he could once again take his seat.

            "What about the box? Did you get me something?" Harry asked as he poked at the nondescript package still sitting in his breakfast.

            "Gifts to your mate are given on the day of the wedding."

           "Right then," Harry said as he picked up the box and wiped off the porridge dripping off a corner. He shook it lightly.

            "Well open it. It might be an early wedding present."

            Harry needed no further instigation and began to tear open the box. As he opened the flaps, his hands stilled and his face became an impassive mask. He set the box gently in his lap and the hands holding it began to shake almost violently. Something wasn't right. Draco felt a burst of overwhelming emotion flowing over the link they shared and almost went to his knees. Pain. Anger. Sorrow. Happiness. His head swam and he reached out a hand to Harry's shoulder to steady himself.

            "Harry? Harry! What's in the box?"

            "Wormtail."

            "What?"

            "Wormtail," he said in a voice laced with the hysteria he was fighting.

            Something seemed to snap inside Harry as he continued to stare into the depths of the box. His magic slammed to the surface as he gently pulled out a plain white card addressed to him lying unobtrusively next to the quivering form of the rat. The students around him were forced back from the sudden surge of magic and Draco quickly cast a bubble like charm around him and his fiancé in case things got out of hand. Within the confines of the bubble- like sealant, Draco felt Harry's magic swirl around him and gave an involuntary shiver at the feel of unrepressed power. He never took his eyes off the now violently shaking Harry, but Draco raised his hand in a signal to the other teachers he knew were looking on rather concerned at the scene before them. He needed to get Harry out of there and away from whoever had sent that package, but with Harry's current state, he doubted it if he could it alone.

            "Dear Harry," Harry read aloud in an empty tone. "My sincerest congratulations on your upcoming nuptials. Enclosed is a wedding present I found highly appropriate for such a joyous occasion. Use him well. Voldermort."

            "Harry?"

            "Use him well?"

            "Harry I think we might want to have breakfast in our rooms today."

            "Use him well?"

            "I mean, as much fun as it would be to see Sev. squirm as he takes us through something else we can do on our honeymoon, I think it would be better if we just took the day off."

            "Use him well??!!" Harry screamed as he jumped up from his seat completely ignoring Draco's attempts to distract him. The box crumpled under his fierce grip and only the soft noises still coming from the box gave indication that Wormtail had not been crushed. "This… this… FUCKER… **_KILLED_** my **_parents_, put my ****_godfather_ in AZKABAN, and helped Voldermort regain his form! ****_NOTHING_ of what he has done can be un- done or corrected! Use him well??!! Oh yes I'll use him well," he said maliciously as he pulled out the animangus form of his parents former friend. "You are going to die," he said in a manically calm voice. The rat gave a hard shutter and tried to bite the fingers that were holding him by the tail. As the teachers neared the table in a discreet manner to not surprise the boy, Harry noticed the bubble surrounding him and Draco and flicked it away with an impatient jerk of his wrist. **

'Uh oh,' Draco thought to himself as Harry's magic swirled faster with angrier currents. 'This is NOT going to be good.'

            "Harry?" Draco voiced out loud, "what are you doing?"

            "Sending a 'thank you' to Voldermort for the gift, of course. Wouldn't want to be rude, would I?"

            Before Draco could think of how to react, Harry had put the rat back in the box, and set it back on the table, almost gently sealing it with magic. He closed his eyes, and when he finally opened them, Draco sat down hard on the bench from fright. Harry's eyes were dilated completely black; his now violent red-gold magic the only color radiating from their depths. Harry opened his mouth and pulled his magic into his outstretched hand.

            "Tett De i dybden av Hell Your form av den laveste skapelse Followers nær De persish fra oppvarming Exonerated

fra Deres tilstedeværelse With merker av deres lojalitet som brent i deres flesk!"

            His magic swirled in his hand, morphing in answer to the words he spoke. With a loud crack, the magic burst from his hand and shot out of the Hall. Harry smiled tiredly to himself as he sat down next to Draco on the bench. He called his magic back, and a lost, tired little boy was left in place of the almost demonic Harry that had been there only moments before. The teachers quietly approached, and Snape was the first to lay a hand on the boy's shoulder. 

            "Take Harry up to your rooms, Draco. I will be up momentarily with a restoring potion and a sleeping draught."

            "Yes sir," Draco murmured, still in shock of what had just happened. He had never seen such a display of power and was silently wondering if the Dark Lord lay dead on his beloved throne. He took Harry's limp hand in his own shaking one and gave it a gentle squeeze. Harry gave him a small smile before falling against him, out cold.

            "Well I don't think the sleeping draught will be needed my dear Severus," Dumbledore said with a small twinkle in his eyes.

            "Professor Dumbledore?" Draco asked as he levitated Harry onto the stretcher Severus had just conjured up.

            "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

            "What did Harry just do?"

            "Sent a thank you in response to the gift, I do believe he said."

            "You know what I meant."

            "Yes. Yes, I believe I did," he said as the twinkle grew stronger. "Harry, young Mister Malfoy, just effectively marked all those who followed Voldermort while also stealing from him his form. Two of the things most important to him if I am correct. Very nasty little charm if I do say so myself. I wonder where he picked it up…" he said obviously trailing off into his own thoughts.

            "Well what good would that do?" Draco asked a little perturbed that his fiancé had wasted so much of himself on an act so seemingly pointless.

            "More than you can imagine," Dumbledore said pulling himself away from his thoughts. "Unlike the Dark Mark, his particular charm can not be covered up and presents itself rather… obviously. As for his form, he will regain it within a few days, I'm sure. But in the meantime he has become the thing he loathes above all. Maybe a pair of pink fuzzy bunny slippers. As I'm sure it will be rather hard to take orders from something so… cute… I only wish they would loan him to me for a couple of days. Alas, my tower can get rather chilly when making my way to the bathroom at night," Dumbledore said with an endearing smile.

            The teachers still working over Harry to assure his safe transport to his room, along with Draco, snorted in response to the comical image now floating through their minds. With a wink and a silent nod of approval from the Head Master, the group made their way up to the rooms Harry and Draco shared. It had been a long hard week, to say the least, but the small comical image was enough to calm them more than any potion. Perhaps it would be enough to ease the trials of the day until the upcoming Meeting scheduled for later that night.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A/N: If any of you speak Norwegian I am truly sorry. I had to use an automatic translation for the charm. The English version is:

 Seal you in the depths of Hell

Your form of lowest creation

Followers near you persish from heat

Exonerated from your presence

With marks of their loyalty burned in their flesh

Well I hope everyone liked it! Let me know. I love reviews! *wink wink*


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Just a quick note since I have gotten a few reviews concerning Wormtail and Sirus. First and foremost, someone mentioned that Wormtail as a wedding present has already been done. I, in no way, was trying to steal another author's original idea so if anyone knows where this was also done, please let me know so that I may check it out and give credit if it is needed. What I write I write solely from my head so if there are any likenesses to another's work it is entirely possible as I read so much. However I do read my story over with a fine tooth comb if you will to make sure there are no discrepancies with thievery. PLEASE let me know if another author deserves credit for an idea. Also, I am trying to take into account events that occurred in OOTP. Despite the fact that I wish it wasn't so, Sirus is dead. Please understand that this means Sirus can not be 'released'. It might also help you to understand why Harry was so bloody pissed when Voldermort sent his little 'gift'. Questions? Comments? Rants? You know my email address. Lol. Also a quick thank you to everyone who has sent me over the 150 reviews mark. Yea! (Also I'm really bloody sorry this has taken so long! I went away this weekend and with lesson plans and evaluations at work due, I didn't have a chance to finish this until now.)

deathdragon4- a big thank you to you for having me on your favorites' list as blueamber found my story that way

love_orthelack_thereof- You noticed the "Romeo and Juliet" reference! You are so wonderful. If you keep reviewing me like that I may propose (or need an ego deflating charm). Lol I'm also just in awe that you would be honored by my reading of your story and that I inspire you. I don't know what else to say except wow and thank you. *blush* Hurry up and post. Lol I'm always looking for another story to add to my list.

the-bumper-car- And as for YOU young man… you deserve a fork. Hehehe. May you always be able to eat spaghetti while reading my story.

Red and Black Winged Guardian- If you read it you will not be disappointed. It is an awesome story. The Book of Evil. *thee thee thee* Just thinking about it makes me laugh.

To everyone who has reviewed THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I appreciate it more than you'll ever know. I am trying to write everyone who has asked me to do so but if I have forgotten anyone please let me know. Last and not least if you need a really awesome person to bounce ideas off of or to dissuade you away from a really cliché idea, the-bumper-car is an awesome guy to go to. And he's single too ladies! hehehe

REVIEW AND WIN A COOKIE! 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  *

**_CHAPTER 23_**

**_            "_Why do you always insist on getting yourself into trouble every year?" Draco asked as he idly stroked the back of Harry's hand as he began to wake.**

            "Because trouble always finds me?"

            "Well THAT, Love, is definitely an understatement."

            "Everything OK?"

            "Well, I'm not sure whether I want to throttle you, kiss you, or shake you until your brain begins to rattle, but other than that everything's fine."

            "Did someone grab Wormtail?"

            "Yes Harry," Draco said as he ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Dumbledore took him after everyone saw you safely up here."

            "Fat lot of good he will do now," Harry groused as he began to sit up. He swayed only for a moment before fully righting himself. 

            "Harry, you are going to marry me in two days time. From what you have told me, Voldermort has touched every part of your life. Don't let him be a part of this. Of us," he said as he grabbed Harry's face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He ran his elegant fingers over Harry's cheeks before trailing them down his neck and pulling away. "I mean, I _am_ a Malfoy after all, and terribly selfish. I have no desire to share you with anyone… not even a pink pair of fluffy bunny slippers," he said with a small twitch of his lips.

            "I don't want to share you either," Harry said earnestly as he gripped the hands resting on his shoulders. "Wait. A pair of pink fluffy bunny slippers? What the bloody hell are you going on about?"

            Draco snickered and leaned into Harry. "Dumbledore."

            "Dumbledore?"

            "Yes. You know that nasty little spell you sent as a thank you?"

            "Oh right. What about it?"

            "Dumbledore was just saying that he wished Voldermort would turn into a pair of pink fluffy bunny slippers and that the Death Eaters would lend them to him as he hates walking to the loo at night when the floors are so cold."

            Harry stared at him a few seconds before falling into Draco's chest, shaking with laughter. Draco's lips twitched a few times more before he gave in and let the laughter join that of his lover's. After a few minutes, and Harry saying that if he laughed anymore his chest would explode, the pair laid back on the mountain of pillows just holding each other. Long graceful fingers wound in the folds of Harry's shirt as brown calloused ones wound their way through silver blond locks. Before long the two boys fell asleep under the watchful eyes of Draco's godfather.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

            As Professor Snape silently closed the door to Draco's room, Dumbledore's hand came to rest on his shoulder. Sighing, he turned around and met the twinkling eyes staring at him behind the half moon spectacles he was never seen without.

            "Are you ever going to tell him?"

            "I don't know what you're talking about," Snape said as he shrugged off the hand and began walking towards the door.

            "Severus, you know exactly what I'm talking about. The boy needs to know he has family other than the Dursleys. When are you going to tell him?"

            "He needs never to know!" Snape snarled as he rounded on the old man. "Do you not think I have gone over it all a thousand times? That it doesn't eat at me like this damn Dark Mark? The boy has believed I have hated him all these years. He has believed I have protected him because of that silly prank so many years ago. He would never understand nor believe."

            "I think you do not give the boy enough credit, Severus. The boy he is about to marry has long worn the same mask you still cling to. I will leave it up to you, of course. Just remember that the mask is crumbling and you can't hide behind it forever."

            "But I will try," Severus said in a deadly whisper as he swept from the room.

            Dumbledore shook his head and sighed. Looking like every one of his years, he followed the other man out saying, "That's what I'm afraid of," before softly closing the door.

            In the other room Draco laid awake and full of questions. Living in a house frequently plagued by Death Eaters had made him a light sleeper when he sensed animosity within his proximity. With the awakening of his new powers it had only grown stronger, and as the argument had begun he found his eyes open as the words drifted through the closed door. What was all this about Snape and why had he deemed it necessary to keep it from him? He very carefully closed the link between him and Harry and let his mind concentrate on the issue at hand. It seemed he was not the only one with a secret concerning Harry. 

            Draco quietly put a mild sleeping charm on Harry and slipped out of bed. There was plenty of time before the meeting of The Order of the Phoenix to allow Harry a few hours more of rest and he had some questions he needed answers to. He quickly put on his shoes and made his way to the dungeons.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            "Go away Draco I'm busy."

            Draco flicked his wrist and the bottle of Fire Whisky Snape had been trying to drown himself in, flew from his hands and smashed into the wall. Snape raised a sardonic brow and looked at his godson. 

            "Potter's violent temper is rubbing off on you boy."

            "Unfortunately it hasn't or you would currently be in the same place as the bottle."

            Snape looked at the boy before him and idly wondered what he had done to deserve such rudeness from his usually understanding godson. On other days he would have just let him drink. He tried to focus on the pale boy before him but as the slight figure swayed and doubled he thought it might be best to conduct this… interview… in more comfortable surroundings. At least that way, if Draco decided to hex him for whatever reason he was in such a huff, he would be in a comfortable chair. Snape sighed and stood up. He strode from behind his desk and motioned for Draco to follow him. With a flourish of robes, he walked to the side wall and opened the portal to his private chambers. He made his way wobbly to the chair sitting before the fire and sighed again as Draco took the opposite chair. 

            "First thing first," Draco said as he waved a hand at his godfather. Snape instinctively flinched but he was rewarded only by a sudden feeling of soberness.

            "Did you ever consider that I had been working on that for the last few minutes and didn't want to loose it?"

            "I daresay you could get it back just as quickly when I leave. You never were able to handle your liquor."

            "Very well," Snape snapped as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What issue has now come up that you couldn't leave me to it? A lover's quarrel perhaps? Could I be that lucky?"

            "Quit being a bastard, Sev. I want to know what is going on between you and Harry."

            All the color drained from his pale face as he stared in horror at Draco. He had been so sure they had been asleep and the door to their bedroom firmly closed. "I don't know what you're talking about," Snape said trying to call what he hoped was Draco's bluff.

            "If I have to repeat every bloody word of the conversation you had with Dumbledore, make no mistake, I will. You are keeping a secret and I want to know what it is."

            "You have no right to know and no business interfering with matters that do not concern you. Go back to your lover," he spat, "and just leave me alone."

            Draco stood up and rounded on the older man before him.  "Harry will be my husband in less than two days now. We are linked in every possible way but that. Things that are of his concern are my concerns. Now just fucking tell me!"

            "Fine!" Snape yelled and sat back in his chair to compose himself. "Sit down, Draco. It is a long story."

            Draco walked back to his chair and sat, looking quizzically at Snape. This was possibly the oddest conversation he had ever had with Snape and the look on his face terrified him. If it wasn't for Harry he would have turned around and ran out the door, never looking back. He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath as Snape began to speak.

            "You've heard of the Keeper of the Key haven't you?"

            "What child in the wizarding world hasn't? It is the most popular fairy tale we have," Draco said as he released the breath he had been holding.

            "What do you know of it?"

            "Well, if I remember it correctly, there is a link between the wizarding world and that of the Muggles. When the link became too dangerous it was sealed into a key and kept by a man or a woman known as the Keeper of the Key." 

            "Do you remember why the link was so dangerous?"

            "I… think it was because Muggles knew who we were and whatnot but why is this so important? The story is nothing but a myth, nothing more. The Ministry was the one who sealed us from the Muggles, not a stupid key. What has this to do with Harry?"

            "Lilly's mother was the Keeper of the Key."

            "What? No. That's simply not possible. The key doesn't exist. And even if it did Lilly's mother wouldn't have been the Keeper. She was a Muggle!" Draco exclaimed as he stared in shock at his godfather.

            "She was not and neither was her husband. The Keeper's magic was sealed as well as that of their mate since they were powerful wizards and joined as you and Harry are."

            "Wait. Hold on," Draco said as he waved a hand in Snape's direction and pushed the other through his hair. "I think you might wish to start from the beginning. I'm confused."

"Very well but keep up. I will not speak of this again."

"Right."

"The Ministry did, in fact, pass the Secrecy Act that you speak of but not for the reason you know. It was to protect the Keeper of the Key- a shield so to speak. As their magic was sealed so as not to unlock the key, they had no way to protect themselves against their own kind. No way to fend off an attack. The myth you speak of was created for the sole purpose of their protection. No one was to believe it was actually true. It would have meant the death of the keeper and put the key into the hands of someone who would use it to only further themselves.

"Whether you wish to believe it or not, Harry's grandmother was the Keeper. She made many sacrifices to do so. She lived without magic, among the Muggles to protect her family and the Wizarding world. Much like your Mr. Potter," Snape said as he stood up and went to stand in front of the fireplace.

 "The reason why I tell you this is because, as you know, items of dangerous magical powers, even those of myth, are sought after greatly by Dark Wizards. There was a boy in Mary Margaret's class, her closest friend, who knew what she was to do when she left school and already had tendencies towards the dark side. She did not see the darkness in him. She was too innocent, too trusting. She married her husband William and they began their life together with her friend always at hand. They had Lilly and her friend grew greedy. He thought he had waited long enough for what he thought was rightfully his. He was a purebred and wanted to further himself in the only way he knew how. He disguised himself and stole into their home one night. He fought them both, put William under the petrifaction curse, and raped Mary when he could not discover how to unlock the key. He left her broken and bleeding with the cries of her baby girl the only reason to live. Her husband William took many years to recover from what happened that night.

"Eight months later she had a baby boy. The 'friend' claimed he and Mary had had an affair and petitioned for custody. She was unable to defend herself at the risk of exposing her position. He was wealthy, had influence, and won. If he couldn't take the key from her he would take her only son," Snape said as he turned back to Draco. He paused for a minute before wiping his hand across his eyes and saying, "The man was my father and I am Mary's son."

"OH my god," Draco hissed between his teeth. He sat there in stunned silence, his head whirling from the revelation of too many facts too quickly. "You're Harry's half uncle?"

"Yes," Snape whispered closing his eyes against the foul memories clouding his own mind.

A small sound from the portal made them both turn their heads. Harry was standing in the doorway with a look of mingled horror and pain etched on his face. A single tear made its way down his deathly pale cheek before he turned around and ran out the door. Draco leapt to his feet and cursed as Snape did the same. It was just as he feared. Draco shot off in pursuit of Harry while Professor Snape sunk to the floor in front of the fire.

            "What have I done?" he asked the air still heavy with alcohol. He should have just let Draco hex him into oblivion. It would have been easier than what he knew was to come. As he picked himself off the floor and grabbed a handful of floo powder off the mantle, intent on seeking out Dumbledore, he idly wondered why his life so mirrored that of a Muggle soap opera.   


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Draco found Harry an hour later, tucked up into a corner of the owlery with Hedwig perched on his knee. Harry was gazing out one of the portals and idly stroking

his beloved pet's snowy white breast. As Draco made his quiet approach, she cooed out her hello and then flew to the upper part of the rafters to give the boys

some privacy.

"Harry," Draco said gently.

"Would you have ever told me?" Harry asked with preamble.

"Told you what, my love? That Severus was your uncle? I was hoping he would have done so."

"I just don't understand," Harry said, turning blood- shot eyes towards Draco. "There has to be something about me that makes people just… I don't know… hate

me."

"Hate you?" Draco asked in surprise as he crossed his legs and took a seat next to Harry on the cold stones of the floor. He frowned and took up Harry's icy cold

hand in one of his own as he pushed the wayward, wavy brown hair gently away from his love's face and inspected the half- moon imprints Harry's nails had left in

his palm.

"Well, first there were the Dursleys, then Dumbledore, and now Snape… there has to be a reason why no one wants to 'claim' me," Harry whispered as he looked

away.

"Harry. You're being a little ridiculous. No one hates you. Ok, so maybe Voldermort does," Draco said with a grin, "but you're forgetting, or ignoring, some

important factors."

"Like what?"

"Well, the Dursleys don't like anyone but themselves, now do they?"

"Well, no, I suppose not," Harry replied grudgingly.

"Then, Dumbledore thought it was for your own protection that he kept his distance that year. He told you that."

"I know. I know," he said roughly. "It's just this whole time I was mourning the loss of my only living relative, he KNEW. He knew, Draco, that he could take away

at least a _little_ of my loneliness by letting me know that there was one fucking person out there who was unconditionally on my side, one person who loved me for

me and not because I'm the stupid boy- who- lived. Oh, no, he'd rather see me suffer."

"But, Harry, _I_ am always on your side. _I _love you for you," Draco said passionately as he pulled Harry against his chest and pressed a kiss onto his forehead.

"I know," Harry sighed, offering a weak smile as Draco rubbed his sore palms, "but maybe if I had known, I wouldn't feel like I was coming to you so… broken."

"Harry," Draco said with an arch look. "I wouldn't care if you had a million relatives. It wouldn't make me love you any more than I already do. Just look at it this

way, when we have children you won't have to worry about all those pesky relatives trying to push their way into the birthing room. Can you imagine what a

Weasley would go through?" Draco asked with a mock shudder.

"That's true but… hey! Wait a minute! Birthing room?" Harry asked, bewildered. "As in one of us is going to… We can…Something's going to come out of…"

"Oh, Harry, won't it be so exciting?" Draco babbled without noticing the sickly green Harry had turned. "You are going to be just so adorable pregnant. I can't wait

to see you waddle."

"Me?" Harry yelped.

"Well, I suppose I could, too, but I want a little girl who looks just like you, brave, and just a touch wild," Draco said wistfully, sighing over the thought. "She'll be

so beautiful. I know we'll have to be very protective. Maybe we could send her to one of those all girls schools in the Muggle world until she's forty."

"Draco…" Harry said dangerously.

"What? Are you thinking fifty would be better? Oh, right. Haven't got that far in class yet, have we? So, ummmm, Snape. Yes. He's a rotten bugger," Draco

burbled, quickly changing subjects.

"If he didn't do it because he hated me, why then?" Harry asked, only too happy to finally change the subject off of his supposed pregnancy. He'd deal with that

later.

"Put yourself in his shoes, love. Your parents loved you. They died protecting you. He was the product of a rape and since your father tormented him throughout

school and you look just like him, he probably thought you'd just add it to the list of things to hate him for. He didn't want to be hurt again."

"Oh," Harry said quietly.

"Now, can we please take this back to our rooms?" Draco whined. "I can no longer feel my backside and other bits and pieces of me are disappearing as we

speak."

"Well, that's something, I suppose," Harry said with a mischievous grin. "You wouldn't be able to figure out how to get me pregnant."

"And miss the waddle?" Draco asked horrified. "I think not! Oh, and, Harry? I already _know_ how to get you pregnant. Would you like a demonstration?" he asked

running his hand up Harry's thigh.

Harry blushed scarlet and laughed as he slapped Draco's hand away. Draco sighed sadly over being thwarted and stood up, pulling Harry to his feet. Harry

stumbled and Draco put a supporting arm around Harry's waist until he was able to walk out the stiffness of his legs.

"I don't think I'm ever going to feel my toes again," Harry complained as they began the descent down the treacherous stairs.

"Wishing you had those pink bunny slippers now are you?" Draco teased.

"When the final battle comes," Harry said seriously, "I am going to face Voldermort, think of him as pink bunny slippers, and end up laughing in his face."

"Well, then it will be a good thing I will be right there beside you to protect you from the most evil of bunny slippers," Draco said calmly.

"Yeah," Harry said with a snort, "I can see the headlines now. _The Boy Who Lived Triumphs Over Last Season's Footwear._"

"You'll be a fashion sensation," Draco laughs. "And speaking of clothes, we really need to seriously discuss the wedding robes. Are you sure you don't want the

wedding gown my mother had designed for you? If you lay off the pumpkin pasties, you'll be able to squeeze into it just in time for the wedding" Draco said

innocently.

Harry glared at Draco and bumped his hip against the other boy as they exited the staircase and made their way back to their rooms, but the glare didn't last long.

Both boys burst into a fit of laughter that echoed down the hallway.

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius Malfoy leans his silver white head back against the emerald green velvet of the wingback chair he's sitting in, thankful it's pulled up before the large fireplace

as he gives another shudder. His stay in Azkaban has left him drained and feeling as if warmth will never return to his limbs. He pulls his cloak tighter around him as

another violent sneezing fit overtakes his body. Moving with the hesitancy of an old man filled with the knowledge of his human frailty, he carefully picks up a delicate

china tea cup and takes a small sip.

"Oh, Lucius," Narcissa says in consternation as she glides into the room holding a silver tea service. 'I don't think you should be using that _particular_ tea cup."

Lucius frowns down at the small teacup he holds between his elegant hands and raises his blood- shot eyes up to those of his wife. His face is haggard and gray but

her heart still speeds up a bit at the handsomeness that is still apparent after all these years.

"And why ever not pray tell?" he drawls. The longer his favorite Fire Whiskey (aged eighty- two years to perfection) had sat in the teacup, the more it had heated. It

was the only thing that had managed to warm him at all and he wasn't about to let it go.

"Dear," she said sweetly as she set the silver service down on the antique table pulled close to his chair and tried to reach for the teacup, "that teacup is the Dark

Lord. Beatrix dropped him off this morning for safe keeping as she was on her way to do reconnaissance at Hogwarts. She didn't want to accidentally break him."

She pulled gingerly at her husband's hands, but Lucius would not relinquish the teacup. His face took on the look of a sullen little boy as he let out another sneeze

and his grip only tightened. Narcissa sighed and took a seat on the arm of the armchair. It wasn't the most elegant of seats to be found in the room but she had to do

something to get that teacup before Harry's spell wore off and there was a very angry Dark Lord sitting in her husband's lap.

"What if I had one of the house elves draw you a nice hot bath where you could soak some of the chill off while you have a spot of tea with the silver service?" she

cajoled.

"No," he said simply as he took another sip. The cup was almost glowing red with the heat and Narcissa was beginning to get a little nervous.

"Darling," she sighed dramatically. "You're being daft right now. Don't you think that when Harry's spell wears off and the Dark Lord is able to change back from

being something so… common… he's going to be just a wee bit angry? Especially if he ends up sitting on your lap _after_ you had your hands and lips all over him?"

"That's revolting, Narcissa," Lucius said, wrinkling his nose and setting the teacup down as far away from him on the table as possible.

"Well," she says trying to hide her smile behind the lip of a silver teacup as she took a ladylike sip, "it's the truth. In fact _I_ feel rather put out that my husband has had

his hands and lips on someone other than me. You may have to sleep on the couch."

"Cissa," Lucius growls in warning as he pulls her onto his lap. "There will be no sleeping on the couch."

"Hmmm," she sighs as she adjusts herself to more decorous position on her husband's lap. "We'll have to see."

Just as Lucius was about to bury his hands into the elegant chignon of his wife's hair and pull her down for a kiss, a fiery, red- hot blast of light shot from the teacup

sitting forgotten on the table and stunned the couple sitting in the wingchair. With a loud _boom,_ the teacup burst, Fire Whiskey shooting out to burn any unprotected

skin, and the Dark Lord emerged from the remnants of the delicate china teacup like an oppressive, dark cloud to block out the small happiness of the minutes

before.

"_Bring me my wand,"_ he hissed ominously.

Narcissa slid gracefully out of her husband's lap and, straightening her elegant robes as she stood, snapped her fingers to call a house elf. When one appeared, she

gave a quick order and then, once again, focused her attention back on Voldermort. However, Voldermort's attention wasn't on her but on her husband still sitting

in the chair and leaning towards the heat of the Dark Lord like a small child ready to roast his first mash mellow. The mental image was almost her undoing but she

skillfully schooled her features into a blank mask as she said,

"Welcome back, my Lord."

He acted as if he hadn't heard her, still focusing all of his rage and attention on her husband. He leaned into Lucius and hissed in his face, "_Lucius… you've got _

_some explaining to do!"_

_P. S. As it has been seven years since I have last written anything regarding this story, reviews would be much appreciated as I work to edit and continue this story. :)_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

***Reviews will ensure that the story continues. Enjoy.***

As they entered their rooms, Draco shoved the door closed with his foot, pushed Harry against the wall, and kissed him hard on the lips. He slammed Harry's hands up above his head and held them

there. He had waited for this moment for what felt like days and, as he saw Harry's eyes darken with an answering hunger, he was going to take _full_ advantage of this free time before someone else

stepped in to claim their attention. He had been on fire… _burning_… to be with Harry, and he was about to make damn sure that Harry was burning just as badly as he was.

Harry gasped as Draco pulled back momentarily to rip his shirt off and throw it to the floor like a piece of unwanted trash. In that moment, to the both of them, that's exactly what the shirt was; it was

the only thing keeping Draco's hands off his body and it couldn't have come off sooner. Harry squirmed in expectation as the cool air hit his chest. His small, toffee- colored nipples hardened and he

tried to free his hands to make short work of Draco's shirt but Draco kept his hands locked firmly in their place.

Draco's mouth crashed down again on Harry's waiting lips and his tongue violated the inner sanctity of his mouth as Harry moaned in surrender. As Draco grinded his burgeoning erection against

Harry's sensitive inner thighs, he slowly broke the kiss, giving in its place stinging little love bites down Harry's neck that he then soothed with his tongue. Harry shivered as that tongue dipped in

exploration towards his nipples and began to make small searching circles. He moaned again as that seemingly delicate tongue moved inward and began lapping at his nipples like particularly savory

pieces of candy. He shuddered as Draco's small white teeth closed around one and he felt the sharp sting of a small bite. By the time Draco had left a trail of kisses and small bites down Harry's

stomach in his quest, Harry was panting, begging, and trying everything he could think of to get his hands free from the charm Draco had placed in order to free up his hands. His desire to touch Draco

only heightened his sensitivity, and he bit his lip in frustration as his lover ignored his pleas.

Draco slowly peeled Harry's pants down, enjoying the sight of his beloved's passion so obviously on display. He leaned down and, ignoring Harry's protests, began to kiss and lick his thighs. When

Draco finally leaned in and placed his tongue on Harry's penis, Harry thought he was going to die. Draco's eyes never left Harry's face as he oh- so- slowly took the tip of his shaft into his mouth and

gently sucked as he swirled his tongue around the pulsing head.

But when Draco slammed open the gates of his magic allowing Harry to feel everything he was feeling (which in turn triggered Harry's to open) when he took the entire length of Harry's erection into

his mouth, Harry knew he was dying… he just didn't care. His hips thrust forward of their own accord and his stomach tightened with the power of his passion. The ruby red light of Harry's power

intertwined and danced with the sapphire blue of Draco's swirling around them as the boys came closer and closer to the height of their passion.

Without warning, Draco dropped the charm on Harry's wrists and Harry's hands fell to Draco's shoulders. Harry gripped them once and then pushed a bewildered Draco gently away. Groaning slightly

at the lack of contact, Harry began moving away. With a smile over his shoulder, Harry relocated to the couch and laid down across the arm to where the glowing globes of his cheeks beckoned from

within the swirling colors of their intertwining magic. Draco growled deep in his throat and followed him. Before Draco could mutter the lubricating and pain managing charms, Harry grabbed his wrist

and shook his head.

"I want to feel _all_ of you," Harry rasped.

Draco frowned even though his own erection jumped at the thought and said, "But Harry, I'll hurt you."

"_ALL _of you," Harry repeated, rubbing his soft cheeks against the head of Draco's erection in invitation.

Draco groaned out his agreement and then slid the head of his penis deeper into Harry's crevice, pausing at the waiting mouth of Harry's opening. Without another word, he pushed Harry forward on

the couch to ensure his comfort and then, grabbing Harry's hips to keep his body still, he slid himself into the hot heat of Harry's body. Both boys quivered with the sensations pouring into their bodies

as pain and pleasure mingled and their magic swirled faster and faster as Draco began to take his lover in the most primal of fashions.

By the time both boys were close to reaching the pinnacle of their lovemaking, their magic was burning so brightly, it would have instantly blinded any outsider that would have dared invade their

privacy. As it was, the walls began to bulge outwards in an attempt to contain the extent of the power, and to groan in warning.

Draco, getting more and more lost in the feel of Harry's body and their joined experiences, slipped his hand off of Harry's hip and began mimicking his own movements on Harry's penis with his hand.

With one last thrust and squeeze, both boys exploded amidst a shower of sparks and calling each other's names. Draco collapsed on top of Harry and began to feather kisses down his back while they

harnessed their power.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"Love you, too, Harry," Draco sighed as he concentrated on a particularly delicious area of Harry's shoulder blade.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think you may need to go unlock the door sometime today. It sounds like someone's about to blast it…"

Before Harry could finish his sentence, the door shuddered once and then exploded in a shower of splinters. Wand thrust out in front him, Snape ran into the room, ignoring the debris until his eyes fell

upon the boys lying on the couch in a very… compromising position. If a wand could have gone limp, Snape's would have at the same moment he realized what he was seeing. Turning around so fast

that he tripped over his robes and landed face- first at Dumbledore's feet, he covered his eyes and began to sputter.

"You see, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly and with the giveaway twinkle in his eyes, "they are not under attack. In fact, if I may say so, both boys look like they were rather enjoying themselves

before we barged in."

"No, I _DON'T_ want to see," Severus calls up from the floor as he tries to get up.

His feet, in his frustration, unfortunately, keep catching in his robes. He falls back down several times before he manages to right himself without opening his eyes. Draco, in the meantime, grabs a

blanket that was thrown casually across the back of the couch, and covers them both.

"Sev," Draco calls out cheekily, "you're not making the best impression of your suitability as an uncle."

"Draco," Harry huffs, turning a dark shade of pink, "this isn't really the best time for this discussion."

"I'm sorry," Draco says, mischievously. "I just wanted Sev to show his best side since he's seen _ours_."


End file.
